The Girl Born of Fear and Pain
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: In Harry's sixth year Harry is kidnapped by Voldemort and his death eaters. He goes through a traumatic experience. What will happen when he decides to keep Voldemort's daughter.  WARNINGS FOR RAPE AND MPREG  No Slash
1. Taken

Taken

Harry, Ron and Hermione were bundled up in their sweaters. Harry thought it was way to cold for October. But October it was! The students of Hogwarts had let their hair down. He looked around at the other children who had come also bundled up in cloaks, jumpers, hats and scarves. They seemed to have forgotten the war going on just outside the castle. He supposed it was because they were still children. They didn't have the fun prospect of the fact that they either had to kill Voldemort or be killed by Voldemort.

Heaving a sigh Harry felt that this whole trip had been rather depressing as they had managed to run into Mundungnus Fletcher who it turned out had been plundering Sirius' old home. He knew Sirius wouldn't care, he knew Sirius hated all his inheritance. But the fact was that the thief didn't care enough about Sirius' death to respect his fuckin' privacy!

This is what led Harry to accost Mundungnus in the middle of Hogsmeade village ignoring Hermione protests; uncaring of the fact that there were plenty of people watching his display of anger. At the very least it would be all over the school before they even were back at Hogwarts. And if he was very unlucky _the Prophet _would get wind of "The Boy Who Fuckin' lived" while his whole family were brutally murdered short temper and there would be a huge thing about it. Probably saying something about how the stress of having to save the Wizarding world was finally getting to him. That was the thing about fame; they always expected so much of him. They'd go from loving him to calling him mad in the space of a few minutes. Harry knew he wasn't prefect – he also knew he wasn't the freak his aunt and uncle claimed he was. But he had led four people to their deaths; his kind, selfless mother – Lily Potter - who gave up her life so he could live. Harry's brave and courageous prankster father – James Potter - who tried to buy Lily and Harry time to get out. Then, Cedric Diggory who was the fair, just, kind, Hufflepuff who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time led there by Harry. Then there was his brave, reckless, intelligent godfather who was murdered by his cousin because of Harry's blunder. Oh why did he fall for that vision? How he hated himself for that now!

Feeling tears in his eyes and Hermione's eyes on him he forced his thought away from depressing thought that had plagued his mind since that fateful day.

'Shall we go back and call it a day?' Hermione asked the two boys.

Harry and Ron nodded.

In Harry's mind the only trip to Hogwarts worse than this was when he uncovered the "truth" about how his parents were betrayed. Back when he himself wanted Sirius dead. Maybe it was some sort of karma that Sirius was taken from him.

Again he ignored these thoughts as he followed Ron and Hermione into the cold, frozen wasteland of Hogsmeade. Surely it was too cold for October!

On the path back to Hogwarts the trio caught sight of two girls, arguing. He recognized one of them as Katie Bell one of his Chasers. He'd never seen the other girl but assumed it was a seventh year friend of Katie's.

'It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!' Katie was shouting into the thundering snow.

Suddenly Katie spotted him and seemed to rush at Harry thrusting a necklace into Harry's hand. Before Harry had time to think he realised that it was a Portkey feeling the familiar jerk around the navel taking him far from where he was safe. The last thing he thought was what's up with Katie.

Arriving he looked around him he saw many people – men and women – all in long black cloaks and silver skeleton like masks. The one in the middle, his mortal enemy, red eyes glistening, pale skin gleaming in the dark room.

'How nice of you to join us Harry Potter?' hissed Lord Voldemort as his death eaters laughed and jeered.


	2. What's Wrong with Katie?

2. What's wrong With Katie?

Ron, Hermione and Leanne watched as the black haired boy disappeared in a flash of blue. Katie was standing stock still with a strange look of inattention. Leanne seemed to be in shock.

'Katie, what did you do?' she whispered. 'Harry Potter.'

Still Katie did not move; in fact she seemed incapable of moving.

'Oh,' Hermione's eyes widened in understanding.

'Hermione. What?' Ron began.

'The Imperious curse,' replied Hermione grimly. 'Ron get someone!' As soon as Ron left Hermione stunned the dark haired girl, 'sorry I had to do it,' she whispered.

Hermione was shaking trying not to remember what had happened the last time Harry was Portkeyed to where Voldemort. Maybe he'd be the sixth year to die this time!

Leanne had collapsed in the snow next to her still friend tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione dropped down beside her putting an arm around the older girl.

Ron was running against the arctic wind to the castle when he ran into Hagrid; quite literally complete with falling over in the snow and everything.

'Ron!' shouted Hagrid surprised to see the red haired young man there.

'Hagrid!' Ron trying to make himself heard at Hagrid's level from the ground and over the storm.

Hagrid picked him up dusting snow of him so ferociously that Ron was almost knocked to the ground again.

'Jus' bin' vistin' Grawp,' the half giant shouted. 'He's comin' on so well,' he informed the youngest Weasley male. 'Yeh wouldn't-'

Ron interrupted him, 'Hagrid Harry's been kidnapped.'

'Fuck,' Hagrid swore.

'Katie Bell's unconscious; we think she was Imperiused!' Ron explained.

'This way!' Ron shouted as the two men ran down the path.

Hagrid picked Katie gently up and the three teenagers followed him as fast as they could with Hermione helping Katie who seemed to be in shock. When they arrived back at school it was to Professor McGonagall who had dark red patches on her cheeks. Leanne had never seen the deputy headmistress like this. And Hermione and Ron had only seen the woman like this once – when Voldemort returned, Cedric Diggory was murdered, and Harry tortured and almost murdered. But to Hermione it made sense Minerva McGonagall really cared about the boy who lived!

'Hagrid says you three saw what happened to Harry Potter – upstairs to my office with me!' their house head ordered. 'At once, please,' she said slightly kinder as the three of them had friends hurt by today's events. 'No they're with me, Filch!' snapped McGonagall as Filch came hurrying with his secrecy probes then shuffled away disappointed.

In McGonagall's office they stood Hermione with an arm around sobbing Katie looking very pale. McGonagall swept around her desk looked flustered.

'Well,' the deputy headmistress said sharply. 'What happened?'

Leanne gulped still holding onto Hermione, 'I thought we were going to be here all day,' she sobbed. 'But just after Katie went to the toilet to avoid Will Gardiner – who was her ex – she came back with a strange look in her eyes,' she stopped as she cried on Hermione's shoulder. 'Katie kept going on about how she had to deliver a package. Then she gave it to Harry and oh,' Leanne wailed, 'she was Imperiused and he's disappeared,' at this point she broke down into tears.

'All right,' said McGonagall giving her Gryffindor a little known smile. 'Go to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey will give you something for the shock. Katie will still be there.'

'Imperiused?' asked Leanne.

'Hopefully not,' sighed McGonagall.

Dumbledore and Snape were talking to Katie. She had had the curse removed but she had no idea what had happened. She'd seen no one on her way out of the toilet. Leanne came rushing in and the two teachers decided to leave the friends to help each other out.


	3. Making You Mine

3. Making You Mine

Harry looked around he had lost his wand during the kidnapping and he hadn't used accidental magic since he was thirteen (that was over three years ago). So fighting with magic was out. There was no way in hell he could take on about seventy adults single handed. He didn't know if anyone knew where he was so delaying was out. Right now everything looked hopeless. Harry had a slender chance that Snape may somehow find out where he was and Dumbledore will come in with the cavalry.

Right now he was placing all his trust with a man who hated him just as much as Harry's father and Harry's godfather hated him. Harry did somewhere have pity at the abused, bullied child who he understood as having gone through the same as he had. But it was buried amongst the classroom bullying and lack of respect shown for his parents and godfather. But that was all his hope!

Voldemort was looking at is enemy on the floor with the strangest look of cunning that Harry didn't like. Not liking being on the floor Harry struggled up just as Voldemort waved his wand pushing Harry to the ground. Voldemort went further than this.

'Evanesco,'

Harry's clothes were vanished. Harry was scared. What were they going to do to him? With no clothes? Harry did not like the thoughts his mind was coming up with.

'Now you can play with him but you must not get any seamen any where near that virginal hole of his or loosen him up in anyway I want the pleasure of doing that myself,' Voldemort watched the boy as tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

Harry tried to fight as he was molested but there were too many of them!

Lucius gave a slender woman a sorrowful look before leaning down and stroking Harry who tried to get away from the man but only succeeded in leaning into his parent's traitors fingers which were pushed hesitantly into his mouth causing Harry to choke at the same time Wormtail began to nibble and lick Harry's neck as Harry pushed him away another took his place.

Bellatrix caught Harry's mouth in hers while her husband – Rodolphus – began to feel his soft, unresponsive dick.

'Let's see what a sucker he is,' Rodolphus murmured to his wife.

Bellatrix stopped kissing him. Harry barely got the chance to breathe before something hard, warm, wet and long was pushed down his throat. Choking on it he tried hard to breathe through his nose as he heard Rodolphus groan in pleasure and he realised that it was the death eater's dick. How could his wife be so calm about this? Suddenly hot liquid spurted into his mouth. Disgusted he began fell down on all fours coughing and spluttering the death eater's essence all over the floor. He heard another voice from behind him.

'Now we mustn't mess up Lucius' carpet now can we?' the voice that in Harry's confused state of mind dint recognize slapped him on his arse.

Harry cried out but this made it more fun for the death eater. This went on for several minutes with the death eaters laughing when ever Harry was spanked. Then he was passed along to another death eater who pleasure in scratching and biting Harry everywhere whilst two someone elses were sucking his nipples at the same time and seeming annoyed at the lack of response. A fourth was sucking on his flaccid member as Harry desperately tried (and failed) to fight against them. They too got bored a chubby mouth was now sucking at him he could tell this one, at least was female while another was licking him. He was then passed – by this point past resisting - into the arms of a man who began playing tonsil tennis with him. A large man began fucking his mouth with all the pressure before coming in Harry's mouth leaving Harry shivering on the floor.

A female voice apologized not before gently placing her fingers in the boy's mouth. Harry wondered if she had children his age. And if she had compassion why was she a death eater? Fear? No choice? Now that she realised what she had signed up for she wanted no part of it.

Two rough hands grabbed him away from the woman who he begged with his eyes to help him. Harry saw tears form in her dark eyes; the shape familiar for some reason before he was put on his back at the men began making him do oral as tears fell from his eyes whilst another looked ready to pounce on him as he did raining blows with his fist on the defenceless teenager.

Then Harry felt horrific pain as he was tortured his mouth was open wide as he yelled some death eater decided it was funny to place his dick into his wide mouth as the boy cried from the Cruciatus curse.

He felt himself be turned on the front. His scar almost bursting open as Voldemort moved closer to him.

'Stop the curse, Selwyn,' Voldemort ordered.

He then entered Harry hard and came on him fast and rough.

'Please,' Harry whimpered from under his foe. 'Please stop,' he begged again.

This only made Voldemort began more vigorous with his torture.

Harry felt like he was breaking from the inside. The Cruciatus curse was less painful than this… this torture. He was being ripped apart from inside out.

'Potion,' grunted Voldemort.

Harry's seamen lined mouth was forced open and a bitter potion which burned his mouth was forced in. Just as it hit his stomach Voldemort released himself within Harry. Voldemort pulled himself out, 'leave him in a cell we can do this again sometime.'

Harry whimpered flinching whenever anyone touched him as he was pulled out by a man missing with a metal hand. Usually his mind would have processed this as Wormtail the man who betrayed his parents. But his mind didn't seem to be working at the moment. Wormtail pulled him down the stairs and chucked him inside a cell only just noticing that another man was being lead out. He seemed vaguely familiar but again his mind wouldn't tell him who this man was.


	4. A New Friend

4. A New Friendship

They did it again the next day. But this time as long as they didn't get any of their bodily fluids in his rear they were allowed to touch and rape him. He had no idea who did what. Only that yet again when Voldemort took him that potion was forced down his throat.

He was in his cell freezing and shaking knowing it was only a matter of time before he was led out for "fun" once again. He could barely string sentences together. He knew there was another occupant in the cell, someone he had once known but he couldn't put a name to the old man's face. He had been taken this morning. Harry had heard the screams. He shivered his body freezing.

He heard footsteps echoing up the hall. He tried to lean into the wall. He desperately tried to get away. He was frightened.

'Not again, not again,' he whimpered as the door opened.

'Potter,' the voice said. When Harry flinched it seemed to try and be kinder, 'Pot-Harry I'm getting you out of here. Come on.'

The voice tried to grab Harry receiving only a scream and begging not to be touched.

'I won't hurt you but we need to get going otherwise I'll be killed,' the voice said.

That got through to Harry. No more would die for him! He focussed long enough on the stranger's face but without glasses all he could make out was a mane of black hair. He blinked as the man's own cloak was tossed around him. The voice offered encouragement and finally they were out.

Soon as they were Harry leaned on the man, 'thank you,' he murmured before blackness descended on him.

To say Severus Snape was surprised was an understatement. He'd always seen Potter as a miniature James but the old scars that must have happened as a child were too reminiscent of abuse to be forgotten. And the way he'd flinched from Snape's touch. Nobody deserved the type of treatment that Potter had received in the last twenty-four hours. His shock and pity were getting through the wall of grief and bitterness that Snape had been hidden behind for fifteen years. It only just occurred to him that the boy was Lily's son too.

He picked up the unconscious form of the Boy Who Lived and Apparated him to Hogsmeade where he ran up to Hogwarts. He laid the skinny boy down on the bed at the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey pushed him out. He sent a young Hufflepuff to tell the headmaster what had happened.

Before long Harry Potter's fan club had arrived.

Requesting to speak to the headmaster privately he relayed what had happened.

A few hours later the boy had woken up and was talking to his friends but Snape noticed he didn't tell them what had happened. When they had left Snape decided to talk to him.

'I wanted to thank you, sir,' Potter said. 'But I don't want you to risk your life for mine enough have died for me,' he said softly.

Snape felt his throat constrict. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

Harry shrugged, 'mum, dad, Cedric, Sirius,' here his voice cracked.

'They weren't your fault,' said Snape softly.

'What do you care?' snarled Harry.

'You're not the only abused one here,' Snape said softly.

'I know I saw your memories last year,' said Harry. 'And I'm sorry I know what its like to be bullied.'

Harry's face was so opened he looked so angry, hurt, confused and betrayed at his father's actions.

'He was a child,' Snape found himself defending his once enemy.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled. 'You won't tell anyone about the – er – my childhood?' asked Harry.

'No,' Snape said. 'But it's good to talk about it.'

'Or what happened with the death eaters,' colour flooded Harry's face pain and shame clear on his face.

'No I won't,' sighed Snape. 'Only Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and I know about the ra-'

But was cut off by Harry, 'don't say it!' he was shaking.

Harry put a gentle hand on Harry's and he calmed. It was strange to think that only yesterday Snape had hated the boy.


	5. Now They Know

5. Now They Know

On the next Monday morning – only a week after Harry had been taken – Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was Harry's first day back at school after everything. He was going back into the boys dorms that night. He was feeling apprehensive about it but he understood he needed to get over the mind block. He still fought against the memories that threatened to overwhelm him.

The trio entered the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione right behind him. They still didn't know exactly what had happened (only Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Snape knew about _that!_). Snape had been very good about all this. Last week Harry hated Snape and Snape hated Harry but this week they were much closer. Ron had made some comments about the head of Slytherin that caused Hermione to go "Ron!" and Harry's eyes to flash. Ron and Hermione were shooting Harry looks they seemed to be worried about him. They realised that they weren't be told everything and whatever it was still caused Harry a kit if pain. But Harry couldn't bear to inform them of his shame, his humiliation, that he'd allowed himself to be disgraced in that manner. He shut that thought off before the memories overpowered him; the nightmares were bad enough. Ron and Hermione were under the impression that, like with the events of Voldemort's return, Harry would eventually tell them but Harry had no plans to ever tell his friends.

There were whispers and looks at Harry some giving him sneering looks other giving him pitying all exchanging whispers. Harry frowned at the looks but after a school career of fame he ignored them and sat down beside Neville careful to avoid all contact as he had been doing since Snape had brought him back. Any touch and Harry would flinch back. Hermione and Ron sitting in beside Harry.

'Hey Neville where's my paper?' asked Hermione.

'Maybe you should leave it just for today,' Neville said casting Harry a glance.

But Hermione grabbed it off the other boy. And gasped.

'It's not true,' said Ron.

Harry glanced down at the paper and felt his stomach churn.

**BOY WHO LIVED RAPED**

Now there was no way that he could hide this from anyone. He looked around. He leaped up from the table and ran out of the room. His face was wet. He knew he was crying but couldn't stop even when he ended up fully clothed in a shower sobbing. He felt so dirty, so used, so awful.

The door opened.

'Harry,' Snape's voice sounded from behind the screen.

Harry opened it and flung his wet arms around the potions master.

'They know,' he cried. 'They know. They'll hate me, they'll feel so disgusted. I'm so dirty, so dirty,' he sobbed.

'Harry,' Snape said soothingly. 'You're not dirty and those who are really your friends will not care anyway.'

Harry cried harder and had a breakdown on Snape's shoulder.

'Harry! Harry!' he heard the voices of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and somehow Luna were searching for him.

'Come on lets go face the music,' Harry whispered.

Severus wanted to say some words of comfort but knew Harry needed to do this for himself.

'Stay with me,' Harry begged.

Together they walked out to where Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Dean (who Ginny had obviously roped into coming with her). Harry felt jealous and saddened by this. Ginny would never want him now; he was just used goods. He was about to turn and runaway when he felt Severus hand on his arm steadying him. He looked to his friends Hermione looked like she was about to cry, Ron looked shocked, Neville didn't look at all his normal cheerful self, Luna looked at her most grounded, Ginny had a burning look on her face, and Dean looked a little awkward. Hermione made to throw herself around Harry's neck. Harry flinched back towards Snape.

'Miss Granger Harry is not ready for physical contact I would ask you to respect his privacy whilst he is still healing.

Hermione nodded, 'sorry, Harry, I understand why you're so upset now and I'm here for you.'

'Why didn't you tell us, mate?' asked Ron.

Luna sighed, 'he probably thought we were going to desert him,' the blonde girl said in her disturbing manner of intuitively saying the truth.

'We'd never do that!' Ginny said passionately.

'We're here for you, Harry, no matter what,' Neville said stubbornly.

Harry felt the tears build in his eyes at his friends support.

'Get well soon,' added Dean as though Harry was recovering from a strong bout of flu.

'I'm going down to the kitchens,' said Harry, 'can't stomach everyone just yet.'

'Well I'd better get back to Seamus,' Dean left.

Ginny didn't seem to mind eyes on Harry.

'We'll come to the elves are always nice when the others are being hurtful,' Luna left.

'Mr Potter,' Snape left cloak swishing behind him.

'Professor,' Harry said.

'I've never seen Snape so nice,' Neville said.

'He's been very good about all this,' Harry admitted.

In the kitchens Dobby promptly burst into tears at the sight of Harry saying he should have known. Harry asked for toast not feeling up to much but under Hermione and Dobby's watchful eyes knowing he'd have to eat _something_.

A little while later Hermione jumped up and with a shout of, 'Arithmancy!' rushed out of the room. Luna and Ginny left for Herbology.

Ron, Harry and Neville left for Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione was already there with a desk for the three boys. The Slytherins were giving Harry looks but Harry could see some weren't cruel some were pitying and others were betrayed. Harry supposed that they were the children of Death Eaters who parents had betrayed them in _that _way. But the members of Dumbledore's army like Dean, Ernie, Parvati, Padma Lavender, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones had taken up watching their leaders back whilst he was down. This more than anything else made Harry feel better. Snape was his usual snarky self but Harry understood he had to keep up appearances otherwise his role as Death Eater would be compromised.

At Break Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna found a deserted room where they were left alone. Harry still didn't feel like facing the student body and indeed at lunch he went down to the kitchens with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna again only wishing that Ginny would detach herself from Dean to accompany him – er – them down.

At seven he went up to Dumbledore's office for his rearranged lesson with Dumbledore. He was nervous this was the first time he'd have seen Dumbledore since, since everything. Harry had been avoiding the headmaster who'd most likely get him to talk about his feelings. Harry knocked.

'Come in, Harry,' Dumbledore called.

Harry as usual entered and sat on his usual seat, 'how have you been?' Dumbledore asked.

'Fine,' Harry said shortly not wanting to get into it with Dumbledore.

'You ran out of the Great Hall this morning,' Dumbledore said gently. 'You've been ra-'

'Don't, professor, just don't. Can't we just get on with the lesson?' Harry begged.

'Harry you need to talk,' Dumbledore said.

'Not so soon, please,' Harry begged.

Dumbledore nodded and let the matter drop bringing out his pensieve and pouring some silver memories into it, 'you will remember, I am sure, that we left the tale of Lord Voldemort's beginning at the point where the handsome Muggle, Tom Riddle had abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Merope was left alone in London, expecting the baby who would one day become Lord Voldemort!'

Harry shivered remembering the last time he and Voldemort had been in close proximity. Closer than he would have liked, 'how do you know she was in London?' Harry quickly blurted out trying to stop that line of thought.

'Because of evidence of one Caractacus Burke who is a co-owner or Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley I don't suppose you would know of it. It's not a shop I'd imagine you frequent,' Dumbledore said.

'Err,' Harry said.

Dumbledore swilled the contents of the pensieve after casting Harry a sharp look not missing his reaction to Borgin and Burkes. A little old man rose out of the pensieve and told the two Gryffindors about how he acquired Slytherin's locket from a pregnant girl many years ago. Harry was outraged at how the young woman was ripped off. Then they delved into Dumbledore's memory of first meeting Riddle. Harry was much pleased that he and Riddle though with comparable childhoods were even at the age of eleven very different. Harry didn't understand why Dumbledore seemed obsessed by Riddle's trinkets from his victims but supposed it would be explained in good time when Dumbledore felt ready. There was no point pressing Dumbledore for information that he didn't feel like giving Harry he'd give it when and if he felt like it. After discussing Riddle Harry bade goodnight to Dumbledore and left dragging his feet dreading facing his peers for the first time not in a classroom situation since the truth came out.

Harry entered the common room where almost everyone was there waiting for his return.

'Is it true?' asked Cormac McLaggen.

'I'll help you get over it,' Romilda Vane said suggestively.

Ron and Neville walked up to him and guarded him so he could get back to their Dorm. He headed straight to bed not even bothering to get changed. He cast a silent charm and like he had when he was little cried himself to sleep where he was plagued by nightmares of his rape.

**Hope I conveyed the aftermath of Harry's kidnapping right. **

**Please Review.**


	6. Back to Normal

6. Back to Normal

_Harry cried out but this made it more fun for the death eater. This went on for several minutes with the death eaters laughing when ever Harry was spanked. Then he was passed along to another death eater who pleasure in scratching and biting Harry everywhere whilst two someone elses were sucking his nipples at the same time and seeming annoyed at the lack of response. A fourth was sucking on his flaccid member as Harry desperately tried (and failed) to fight against them. They too got bored a chubby mouth was now sucking at him he could tell this one, at least was female while another was licking him. He was then passed – by this point past resisting - into the arms of a man who began playing tonsil tennis with him. A large man began fucking his mouth with all the pressure before coming in Harry's mouth leaving Harry shivering on the floor._

_Suddenly Ron's voice was there, 'Harry!'_

'Harry!'

Harry awoke sweat drenching him from head to toe whole body shivering. He had had this dream every night since he'd come back. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where he pulled off his sweat drenched clothes and showered. Tears were pouring down his face. Once they started he couldn't stop. 'Why? Why?' was the thought resounding around his head as he shook. Some time later he pulled himself together and went back to get changed making sure he was unseen by the other boys in his dormitory.

Harry braced the Great Hall this morning even if only for a few minutes as he ate a bit of dry toast with his friends' worried look. Harry knew that his eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes from where he had been sleeping badly. They left early for Herbology where Harry began relaying last night lesson with Dumbledore. They talked a little while longer about the boy Voldemort before getting to work on their Snargaluffs. Before Harry and Hermione begun talking about Slughorn's latest party that Harry was still using Quidditch to avoid.

Professor Sprout looked about ready to tell them off but when realising Harry was there looking tired and as though he'd just been crying decided to leave them for the moment. Hermione saw this and begun working on her stump just as the boys followed her. Harry then felt very awkward as Ron and Hermione began talking about going to Slughorn's Christmas Party together. In honest he wasn't surprised he knew they'd both fancied each other for years even if they were both to stubborn to admit it. Typical Hermione making the first move! The only girl Harry wanted was unavailable and Harry was not yet ready to start a romantic relationship after recent events. He shivered and proceeded to do his work with renewed vigour. Finally Ron and Hermione stopped talking about the Party and came over to help Harry with his work.

Ron and Hermione were being far politer than usual as the days unfolded something that Harry could only contribute with Hermione's invitation. Harry was pleased when Katie returned in time to play the match with them. She had been avoiding Harry when Harry sought out to see if she still wanted to be on the Quidditch team.

'Yes, of course, I do,' Katie nodded avoiding Harry's eyes.

'I don't blame you,' Harry said. 'You had no control of your actions.'

'But you were-'Katie began.

'I know,' Harry snapped. 'But it wasn't your fault! You didn't happen to see who Imperiused you?'

'No,' Katie shook her head. 'I was in the bathroom and that's the last thing I remember until waking up in St. Mungo's.'

So she was in the bathroom meaning it was a female or - remembering Mundungnus' witches costume last year – someone who looked like a woman.

'There's a practice seven O'clock,' Harry informed her.

Ron's nerves were predictably bad so that he ended up hurting Demezla in the course of the practice. Harry wished Katie's first practice back had been better. Ginny and Ron ended up in a huge argument until Harry broke it up. Harry managed to encourage Ron right up until the two boys walked in on Ginny and Dean kissing. Harry felt bitterly jealous and Ron went into overprotective big brother mode. Ginny and Ron were arguing once more and then it was brought up that Ron was the only one yet to kiss someone and that Hermione had snogged Krum. This predictably made Ron in worse tempers than ever before.

The next morning Harry faked pouring Felix Felicis into Ron's cup and because of Ron's increased self belief Gryffindor won. When Hermione came to have a go at Harry and Harry revealed the truth Ron shouted at Hermione and stormed off. Harry tried and failed to offer Hermione words of comfort and soon went back to the Common Room where Lavender and Ron were tongue wrestling. Unfortunately Hermione walked in on them before running off again. Harry followed her trying to pretend he hadn't seen Ron and Lavender kissing in the middle of the common room. Hermione, of course, saw right through her friend. Then when Ron stupidly followed them in Hermione sent her birds to attack him.


	7. Harry's Sickness

7. Harry's Sickness

It was November when it first happened. He'd had another dream this time of when Voldemort first fucked him. Then he woke up rushed to the toilet and threw up. He groaned before leaving to get changed. He was starving for some reason. He really felt like chocolate and tomatoes for some reason. Hermione and Ron came down and sat on either side of him – still not talking to each other.

'What the hell are you eating?' Ron looked slightly nauseous.

'Tomatoes and chocolate it's really nice. Do you want some?' Harry asked his friend.

Ron looked horrified; 'I'm fine,' Ron assured his friend.

'So we've finally found something Mr. Lavender doesn't like,' said Hermione in a contemptuous tone.

'Hermione,' Harry moaned.

At break Harry once again threw up.

'I told you that chocolate and tomatoes weren't good for you,' Ron said.

Harry just groaned.

This went on for several days. Then one day in Defence Harry collapsed from a relatively simple spell that should not have caused him any pain. Harry woke up on a soft green sofa.

'Mr Potter, please next time you collapse in my class do it when the hospital wing has not been quarantined because of Dragon Pox,' Snape said.

'I'm going to be sick,' Harry threw up all over himself.

Snape brought him some of his own black robes to get changed into.

'Sorry sir,' Harry said.

'It's not your fault your ill,' said Snape.

'It's been for a while,' murmured Harry. 'I've been throwing up and then eating strange foods and I'm always exhausted.'

'Harry,' Snape said gently, 'I want you to try something for me close your eyes and follow your magical core.'

Harry did this his magical core was golden but in amongst the gold there was something else growing on it – well two of them. One he recognized as the bit of Voldemort living within him that allowed him to speak Parselmouth this made him feel a little ill. Then there was another something soft not gold like Harry's more orange like the sun. Full of warmth and light and beauty he felt the goodness of it coming off it. It felt so right.

'It's beautiful,' Harry whispered.

'Tell me what you felt,' Snape asked.

Harry did his best to describe it.

Snape nodded, 'I thought as much.'

'Professor what?' Harry said.

'When you were kidnapped,' Harry flinched, 'where you given a potion?'

Harry thought back to what he tried not to think of:

_Harry's seamen lined mouth was forced open and a bitter potion which burned his mouth was forced in. Just as it hit his stomach Voldemort released himself within Harry. Voldemort pulled himself out, 'leave him in a cell we can do this again sometime.'_

Harry shivered, 'yes,' he said hoarsely.

Snape nodded as though he'd expected it, 'you're pregnant.'

'But I'm a guy,' Harry said.

'This potion allows men or infertile women to conceive by giving them a magically maintained womb and placenta for the duration of the pregnancy. You'll need another potion when going into labour to create a birthing canal,' Snape explained. 'As for now you'll need a nutrient potion every morning and an anti-nausea potion ever fortnight. You can take them now.'

'How can something so good come from Voldemort?' asked Harry.

'The Dark Lord?' asked Snape. 'He's the father?'

'He wouldn't let anyone else come in me,' Harry whispered tears in his eyes. 'Well in my mouth but not in-in-'Harry was crying on Snape's shoulders once again.

'You don't have to go through with this,' Snape said.

'No!' he shouted, 'she is my baby. Not Voldemort's! I can feel her; her love and kindness. I am not giving her up!'

'Her?' asked Snape.

'I don't know it just feels right,' Harry said.

'I won't force you to get rid of her,' Snape assured Harry.

'But what will everyone else say?' asked Harry.

'People won't like it but this is your business,' said Snape.

'You won't tell anyone?' asked Harry.

'No but people will find out you'll need to tell Poppy sooner rather than later,' Snape warned.

'Can you give me until three months,' said Harry.

'That would be when you come back for the holidays,' Snape said.

Harry nodded, 'okay but I want you to come and tell me if anything goes wrong. But tell me what you're doing in lessons because you won't be able to do everything as it may harm Miss Potter.'

'Lily,' Harry said.

'After your mother?' Snape asked softly.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded. Then Harry looking at Snape's face 'why? You didn't know her did you?'

'We were friends until I called her a Mudblood,' replied Snape.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry.

'Don't be,' Snape said. 'What have you got for the rest of today?'

'Well its Friday so we're doing double Transfiguration theory,' Harry grimaced.

'That's fine we can talk again after Defence on Monday. And Harry no flying or dangerous activities and make sure you eat plenty and listen to your cravings and don't stay up too late.'

'Honestly, professor, anyone would think you cared,' Harry said a little cheekily.

'Go to Minerva cheeky brat,' Snape snapped.


	8. Luna's Intituition

8. Luna's Intuition

Christmas was fast approaching and with the rapidly freezing whether Ron and Hermione's relationship seemed to be cooling down at an even faster rate. Harry felt Hermione was in the right. But this time refused to take sides in his friends' argument; even if he was spending more time with Hermione than Ron. Not that Ron noticed too busy curled up with Lavender.

Harry knew he had to take a date and with Ginny taken and Hermione deciding to take someone who annoyed Ron then he decided to take Luna. Luna was thrilled to bits but kept shooting Harry strange looks.

'You know you look like you've been blessed by the Matlas Fairy,' she told him.

'The what?' Harry asked used to Luna's strange views.

'Are you pregnant?' she asked.

Harry coughed, 'how?' he whispered.

'I could ask you the same question as from how you're looking at Ginny your straight,' she said.

Harry blushed, 'Voldemort,' he explained.

'So that's why you're not telling anyone,' Luna said.

'I don't want anyone to take my baby away,' explained Harry.

'I won't tell anyone but I don't think Hermione would take the child away,' Luna said.

They stopped talking as they got to where Slughorn was hosting the party. He welcomed them in and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. Harry turned down the offer of Butterbeer as even the smallest amount of alcohol could affect his baby. He instead asked for Cranberry juice which his daughter seemed rather partial to.

Harry and Luna sat beside Snape and Trelawney. Harry wondered if they had come together. He shuddered not an image he needed.


	9. The Third Prophecy

9. The Third Prophecy

Luna had left to get another drink. Snape and Slughorn were talking about Harry's potions ability at which Snape looked very suspicious leaving Harry and Trelawney alone together. Harry felt quite awkward with the woman whose prophecy had caused Harry's parents to be killed by Voldemort.

'I rather miss having you in my classes you were never much of a seer but you were an excellent object,' Trelawney said.

'Ummh,'

Harry was planning to find a way to get out of this conversation when just like two and half years previously the woman's eyes began to droop her eyes rolling. It looked like she was going into a fit. Harry knew she was about to make another prediction. With the first one being of Voldemort's downfall, the second of Voldemort's return Harry had every reason to be apprehensive. Harry looked around the room at which apparently nobody had noticed the fact that Professor Trelawney was apparently having a fit.

_The Daughter of the Phoenix_

_Child of darkness_

_Daughter of the Chosen_

_Power be hers_

_The Son of the Moon_

_Free of thee age old curse_

_He Who Does Not Howl_

_Pack of One_

_Together United _

_Unite they shall_

_The Children of Death_

_The Children of Light_

_Free Forever More_

_The Sins of thy Fathers Forgiven_

She seemed to wake up, 'I think I've had a bit too much sherry. I think I'll go to bed,' Trelawney left.

Harry was sitting in shock: the daughter of the phoenix? The son of the moon? Children of Death? Children of light? Sins of the fathers?

Harry didn't move even when Hermione came up to tell him that she'd left Zacharias Smith under the mistletoe after he tried to grope her. She seemed disappointed with Harry's lack of response and stormed off to Ginny. It was only when Filch came in with Draco Malfoy that Harry moved following the two Slytherins down the hall. Harry found he was right that Malfoy was a death eater? Uncovering himself when Malfoy left Snape alone.

'What was that about?' he demanded.

'Why am I not surprised?' asked Snape.

'He's a Death Eater,' said Harry.

'Only out of fear,' Snape said. 'His parents are being threatened.'

'Was he behind my kidnapping?' asked Harry.

'Yes and now he's trying to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore knows but is wary of doing anything in case Voldemort kills Draco,' Snape explained.

'Oh,' Harry said.

'Don't say anything even to your friends that could put Draco in danger,' Snape said.

'I won't,' Harry said.

'What's upset you?' asked Snape.

'Trelawney,' said Harry.

'A prophecy,' Snape understood.

'You know,' Harry said.

'Not the exact words but yes,' Snape agreed.

'How? Professor Dumbledore said that nobody but he and I know. Voldemort's servant – you,' his eyes widened.

'I regret it I had no idea… Lily,' he whispered looking guilt ridden.

The look on Snape's face made Harry hate Snape a little less, 'Trelawney told me that the daughter of the phoenix and the son of the moon would unite the children of death and light free from the sins of their fathers,' said Harry.

'What does it mean?' asked Harry.

'I don't know,' said Snape. 'Moon could that be werewolves, phoenix I do not know, children of death and light that could be the sides of this war. Can you tell me exactly what it said?'

'Just that the girl is powerful with darkness and the boy does not howl and has no pack,' shrugged Harry.

'I do not know what this means,' sighed Snape. 'We should tell Dumbledore.'

Harry nodded, 'I have to see him tomorrow morning anyway.'

'Good tell him you should tell him about your baby as well,' Snape suggested,

'What if he tries to kill it?' whispered Harry.

'He won't he loves children,' Snape said.


	10. A Healer's Advice

10. A Healer's Advice

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door.

'Come in, Harry,' Dumbledore's voice sounded.

'Can I ask you again to not to leave the Burrow-'Dumbledore began.

'Do you think I'm going to risk being kidnapped again?' asked Harry.

'No,' Dumbledore sighed.

'Sir,' said Harry.

'Harry is there something you would like to tell me?' asked Dumbledore.

'At Slughorn's party Trelawney and I were talking to each other,' Harry began. 'And she her eyes rolled. She made a prophecy.'

'Can you tell me what it said?' asked Dumbledore.

'Not exactly it was quite long,' Harry flushed.

'No its fine can you do this remember it then bring you wand up to your head and say "memoria"' Dumbledore instructed.

Harry did as he was told, 'memoria,' he said.

Harry brought out his wand where a silver memory was on it. Placing it in the pensieve he put the memory in. A woman rose up in the memories her bangles glittering and she began to speak:

_The Daughter of the Phoenix_

_Child of darkness_

_Daughter of the Chosen_

_Power be hers_

_The Son of the Moon_

_Free of thee age old curse_

_He Who Does Not Howl_

_Pack of One_

_Together United _

_Unite they shall_

_The Children of Death_

_The Children of Light_

_Free Forever More_

_The Sins of thy Fathers Forgiven_

'Harry?' asked Dumbledore gently 'have you been feeling strange at all?' asked Dumbledore.

Harry froze fear written clearly on his face and a hand instinctively went to his stomach, 'strange?' he asked in a voice higher than usual.

'You're pregnant aren't you?' Dumbledore said gently, 'with Voldemort's child!'

'My child,' snarled Harry. 'And if you dare touch my unborn-'

'Relax Harry I am not going to try and kill your child everyone deserves a chance,' he said gently.

'Thanks,' Harry smiled slightly. 'Its just I can feel my daughter's warmth but others would see her only as the spawn of Voldemort.'

Dumbledore nodded, 'you said daughter?'

'I can feel her,' replied Harry.

'She's going to be powerful,' Dumbledore said. 'Just like her father,' he beamed.

Harry opened his mouth to protest.

'I didn't mean Voldemort,' Dumbledore said.

'Oh,' Harry blushed, 'but I'm not.'

'You really are,' Dumbledore said. 'But I think the child must be the Daughter of the Phoenix because she is the child of Voldemort and of you, the Chosen one. As for the next part I do not know.'

'Professor Snape thinks its something to do with werewolves,' said Harry.

'That would make sense,' agreed Dumbledore. 'Does Snape know about the child?' he questioned.

Harry nodded, 'I collapsed in his class. Anyone else know?'

'Luna worked it out,' admitted Harry.

'She always was a smart one,' Dumbledore smiled.

'Definitely a Ravenclaw,' agreed Harry.

'You should tell Miss Granger and Mr Weasley,' Dumbledore added.

'I know,' said Harry.

'And see Madam Pomfrey. In fact I think I'll get her up here right now,' said Dumbledore going to the fireplace.

'What about the last part?' Harry asked.

'I think it must be something to do with uniting the traditionally light families with those who are dark: the Malfoys versus the Potters,' Dumbledore said. He threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and called the Medi-Witch here.

'What is it this time?' asked Madam Pomfrey. Then spotting Harry, 'you again. What is it this time? Can't you stay out of danger at all?'

Harry looked nervous, 'I'm pregnant,' he said putting a hand to his stomach.

'Oh,' Madam Pomfrey looked at him. 'Headmaster you left him to stand up! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is! Sit, boy, now! How far along are you?'

'About two months,' Harry said nervously.

'And you only just realised?' she said sceptically. 'Two months ago that would be about the time…. Oh Potter is that why you didn't tell anyone?'

'I can feel the child – my daughter,' Harry whispered. 'She's not evil but I Voldemort's the father…. I don't want to loose her!'

Madam Pomfrey nodded, 'I'll keep your secret so apart from the headmaster who else knows?'

'Professor Snape,' Harry said. 'He's been giving me nutrient potions and anti-nausea potions but they're not really working.'

'No for some reason they don't work on male pregnancies I think it's the magic already used for creating the life counterbalances the magic in the potion,' Madam Pomfrey nodded.

'I should tell Snape,' Harry said.

'That's fine,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'But you should continue taking the nutrient potion and eating plenty and if you feel like eating what would usually never go together do it's the little person's way of letting you know what nutrient they need.'

'I know I've read up on it,' Harry admitted.

'Good,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'Now lets see; t-shirt up.'

After a few charms and prods with her wand she smiled.

'Everything's progressing smoothly,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'Just tell me if you need anything.'


	11. The Understanding of a Werewolf

11. The Understanding of a Werewolf

Harry and Ginny said goodbye to Hermione and Luna and Neville at the train station whilst Ron and Lavender snogged goodbye. Hermione didn't seem to be concentrating on the others and left to join her mother with tears in his eyes. Not that Ron noticed.

A few days later Harry and Ron were in the kitchen helping with the carrots. Harry hadn't told Ron or Hermione of the truth concerning Draco Malfoy even if he wanted to say "I told you so". But he didn't want the other sixteen year old boy to be killed so he left it. Fred and George entered the kitchen looking at them with the knives. Fred teased Ron about not being able to do magic yet. There was a bit of brotherly rivalry finished by Ron chucking the knife at Fred which Fred turned into a paper aeroplane. Mrs Weasley saw this and gave her son a lecture on throwing knives. The sleeping arrangements were discussed; Ginny and Fleur were sharing rooms, then Fred, George and Bill were being squeezed in together, Remus was in the other, and Harry and Ron were going to be up in the attack. Fred and George left to see the pretty Muggle girl in the village

'Gits would've only taken them ten seconds and then we could've gone, too,' Ron moaned.

'I wouldn't have gone anyway I have no wish to be kidnapped again,' Harry shuddered.

'Oh Merlin, Harry, sorry, I didn't mean,' Ron looked horrified by himself.

'No it's fine I'm doing better anyway,' Harry gave a sad smile as he felt his stomach.

At least something good came out of all of that. He thought of his daughter.

On Christmas Eve Harry was sitting beside Mr Weasley and Remus. The decorations that Ginny had provided were excellent. Harry especially loved the angel on top of the tree. Or the garden gnome in a gold dress as Harry knew it to be. Mrs Weasley had put some old and ghastly music on the wireless that Fleur seemed to detest. Mr Weasley had fallen asleep.

'Hello Harry,' Remus said gently.

Harry avoided his eyes, 'you heard then,' he muttered.

'Yeah how are you doing?' asked Remus.

'Fine,' Harry said. 'Professor Snape has been very helpful.'

'Never thought I'd see the day when a Potter and a Snape get on,' smiled Remus.

'Imagine what Sirius would say?' Harry sighed.

'You really miss him,' said Remus.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded.

Then he put a hand to his stomach and ran out of the room.

'Harry!' Remus ran out after him.

He found his friend's son throwing up down the toilet.

'Harry, are you okay?' asked Remus.

Mrs Weasley came in after them.

'I'm fine,' muttered Harry before throwing up again.

'Your obviously not,' said Mrs Weasley. 'Come on bed now. I'll bet it's the Yule Log Fleur made.'

'Not her fault,' muttered Harry.

Remus sniffed, 'Harry why didn't you tell is?'

Harry didn't reply.

'I'll kill whoever drugged and knocked my cub up,' growled Remus.

'You're pregnant?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Yeah,' said Harry.

'We need to talk about this,' said Remus gently.

'First can I have eggnog and garlic bread?' asked Harry.

'Of course,' smiled Mrs Weasley.

Down in the kitchen they all stared as Mrs Weasley began making garlic bread which she then served Harry with eggnog.

'Thanks,' said Harry.

Harry poured the eggnog all over the garlic bread and began to eat.

'What is it about you and strange foods?' Ron looked slightly nauseous.

'Cravings,' said Mrs Weasley knowledgably.

'Cravings?' asked Ginny nonplussed.

'Do you know how irresponsible that was?' Mrs Weasley stormed. 'Sixteen and pregnant? What on earth possessed you to drink the potion?'

'Wait Harry's pregnant?' asked Ron.

Harry nodded looking upset.

'But your straight,' said Ginny.

'Yeah I am,' said Harry.

'So how come your pregnant? I have no problems with your sexual orientation but getting pregnant at sixteen?' Mrs Weasley got ready to shout.

'I never had a choice!' Harry yelled back. 'Not that I'd change her for the world! I can feel her warmth flowing through my body,' Harry became instantly happy. 'But because of the fact that Voldemort raped me and force fed me potion you'd force me to kill _my _baby because the baby is mine not Voldemort's!'

Harry ran off in tears.

'Oh Harry,' sighed Mrs Weasley. 'I'd never force you to kill your child,' Mrs Weasley sighed.

'Mum why did he go from angry to happy to distraught so quickly?' asked Ron.

Mr Weasley chuckled, 'mood swings.'

'I'll go and talk with him,' Mrs Weasley said.

Mrs Weasley left and Remus followed. Harry was lying on his side with the back to the door sobbing.

'Harry,' Remus said softly.

'Go away,' murmured Harry.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry stiffened at the contact.

'Are you okay?' asked Remus.

'Sorry I've been doing that since – well you know,' Harry shrugged.

Remus nodded, 'I'm sorry I was shocked but I should have talked about it to you first rather than announced it.'

'And I shouldn't have dragged you down to face everyone else,' added Mrs Weasley. 'But I won't force you to abort the child. I've had seven children and I know the feeling of being bonded to the child. I knew the twins and Ginny were trouble makers but Bill was so peaceful it was scary.'

'Do you think I'm making the wrong decision?' asked Harry.

'No,' said Remus. 'My parents were encouraged to have me put down when I was bitten and I was only six and a half. But they refused despite what everyone said and I turned out alright. I agree however the child was made it was not the child's fault.'

'No it was mine,' Harry looked humiliated.

'No it was not,' Remus said.

'But maybe beauty can come from tragedy I mean look at phoenixes they're born from the ashes of their death,' Harry said. 'Anyway I'm exhausted its been a very emotional day.'

'Of course, Harry,' smiled Mrs Weasley. 'Sleep.'

'What do the others think?' he asked nervously.

'I'll talk to them,' Mrs Weasley assured Harry.


	12. The Trio Broken

12. A Falling Out

Mrs Weasley and Remus returned down the stairs to where everyone else was sitting quietly.

'How's Harry?' asked Ginny.

'Sleeping,' said Remus. 'The emotional turmoil he was put through.'

'Probably because of the demon child,' said Ron.

'Ron!' shouted Ginny. 'That's Harry's child!'

'No its Voldemort's,' retorted Ron.

'Actually its both,' said Remus. 'And Harry's decided to keep the child.'

'Do you think he was right?' asked Bill.

'Let me tell you something about carrying a child,' Mrs Weasley said. 'You can feel the child's personality, you bond with the child. And do you really blame Harry's child for the crimes of his father?'

'No,' said Ginny.

Ron glared and stormed off.

'Ron,' said Bill warningly.

'If you desert Harry again,' George said threateningly.

'We can test some of our products on him,' added Fred.

'I think eets wond-ee-ful theet there's un enfant,' said Fleur grinning.

Ron grumped glaring at everyone.

The next morning Harry awoke to 'she's got to be joking!' from Ron.

Ron was holding a large gold necklace with the words saying "MY SWEETHEART" on it.

'What's that?' asked Harry.

'From Lavender not that you'd care what's good people compared to Voldemort's whore,' Ron said.

Harry winced, 'what did you say?'

'Your having You-Know-Who's baby!' Ron said.

'No I'm having my baby,' said Harry.

'You're having the spawn of Voldemort!' Ron retorted.

SLAP!

'Don't ever insult my child again Ronald Weasley!' Harry shouted.

He left still in his pyjamas but found himself in the bathroom being sick again. He then went down to the kitchen and ate his toast.

'Are you okay, Harry?' asked Remus.

'Ron,' sighed Harry.

'Give him time he's just shocked,' said Remus.

'I know but it still hurts,' Harry sighed. 'He's done it before but I expected it actually I expected you all too hate me for my decision.'

'No friends support friends decisions,' replied Remus.

'You do realise its Ron who's going to suffer,' said Ginny. 'He and Hermione aren't talking and now he's not talking to you.'

Harry didn't reply.

'Don't get yourself stressed about this, Harry, its bad for you and the child,' Mrs Weasley had come in behind them.

Harry nodded, 'I know.'

At the Christmas Lunch Harry and Ron sat with Ginny and Remus between them not talking. Everyone but Fleur was wearing their sweaters.

'And I added an extendable charm to yours Harry so it will extend as you get bigger,' Mrs Weasley smiled.

'Are you saying I'm fat,' Harry yelled.

'No, no, no,' said Mrs Weasley quickly, 'you're looking in excellent health.'

'Oh good,' said Harry.

Everyone stared at Harry, 'hormones,' Mrs Weasley mouthed.

'Possession,' snorted Ron.

Harry and Ginny flinched.

'Ron,' said Mr Weasley sharper than Harry had ever heard him. 'I do not want you upsetting our guests or your sister. Its Christmas lets all try and be decent to one another.'

Tonks was brought up in conversation. Mrs Weasley seemed angry at Remus for something. Remus seemed awkward at this conversation. Harry questioned Remus on Tonks' change of Patronus. According to Remus people's Patronuses can change after emotional upheavals. Harry described the Patronus then he got something. It sounded a lot like Sirius in Animagus form.

'Arthur – it's Percy!' said Mrs Weasley suddenly.

Everyone looked up and sure enough Percy and the Minister of Magic made there way up the garden to the table. The minister straight away wanted to talk to Harry. Harry went to talk to him hoping that he didn't know that he was pregnant. Harry was so relieved when it turned out he was just asking him to look as though he supported the ministry. Harry outright refused and to add insult to Rufus' injury he let him know he had no idea where Dumbledore went. Harry was furious walking back to a food coated Percy. It appeared Percy had made comments to the others and the twins and Ginny had responded by chucking food at their brother.

Harry sat back down beside Ginny both of them seething with anger. Ron still did not say anything to him.


	13. Telling Hermione

13. Telling Hermione

A few days later Harry and Ginny were preparing to leave via the Floo network. Mrs Weasley was saying her last goodbyes. Ron had left as soon as possible not wanting to stay longer than necessary with Voldemort's whore and Devil Spawn as he so loved calling Harry and his daughter.

'Promise me you'll look after yourself you've got the baby to worry about now… stay out of trouble… and don't let Ron get you down too much. He'll come to his senses soon,' Mrs Weasley sobbed her goodbyes giving Harry and Ginny a final hug before they left.

Harry had checked beforehand with Mrs Weasley was it safe for Lily to go by Floo. Mrs Weasley had assured him it was perfectly fine as long as he was careful not to fall out at the other end. They arrived to Professor McGonagall's office. Ron had already left. Harry and Ginny made it up to the common room. Looking out the window they saw Hagrid feeding Buckbeak. They joined Ron outside the portrait outside the Gryffindor common room.

'Hey what's wrong?' asked Harry.

'She won't let me in probably because of Mrs Dark Lord,' he glared at Harry.

Harry winced at Ron's words.

'Ron!' shouted Harry. 'You know what it feels like for me to have you remind me constantly of where _my _daughter came from!' Harry shouted.

The Fat Lady and Violet was watching them carefully.

'Oh really its just we've missed the password change,' Ginny said glaring at her brother.

'What do we do now?' asked Ron grumpily.

'Go back and ask Professor McGonagall,' said Ginny calmly.

'But I'm tired,' moaned Harry.

'The Spawn's draining you of life,' snorted Ron.

'Shut up Ron,' said Ginny glancing at the Fat Lady.

'It's perfectly normal,' added Harry.

'Harry! Ginny! I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck – I mean Whitherwings,' she said quickly. 'Did you have a good Christmas?'

'Long story,' said Harry with a tired sigh and a glance at Ron. 'I'll tell you later.'

'Be careful with Mrs Dark Lord his spawn might possess him,' warned Ron.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Later,' Harry said with a look at The Fat Lady and Ron.

Hermione nodded, 'I take it you two aren't talking?' she asked looking at Ron.

'Ron's being a git,' said Ginny decisively.

'Isn't he always?' asked Hermione. 'Anyway Harry I've got something for you. Oh, hang on – password. _Abstinence.'_

'Precisely,' said a woozy sounding Fat Lady.

'What's up with her?' asked Harry nervously hoping that she hadn't worked out Harry's secret.

If she had it wouldn't be long before the whole school knew of Harry's baby.

'Overindulged over at Christmas, apparently, she and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway…' Hermione handed Harry a scroll.

Harry read it, 'great got a meeting with Dumbledore,' he read further down and saw that he had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey tomorrow after class.

'Won! Won!' a girlish squeal came from behind them.

Lavender threw herself into Ron's arms. Hermione and several others laughed.

'Do you want to get out of here somewhere to talk?' asked Harry nervously hoping she would say no.

'Sure… coming Ginny?' asked Hermione.

'No thanks I said I'd meet Dean,' Ginny said unenthusiastically.

'So how was your Christmas?' asked Harry.

'Oh fine nothing special,' shrugged Hermione. 'How was it at Won-Won's?' Hermione sneered.

'I'll tell you when we're alone,' Harry looked at a couple more.

The two found an empty room.

'So what happened?' asked Hermione.

'Had an argument with the Minister,' Harry said quickly and explained what had happened.

Hermione and Harry had a good abuse of the Ministry of Magic.

'Now what happened with you and Ron?' asked Hermione hesitantly.

'You know I was – what happened in October?' Harry said pulling himself and feeling his baby's life essence calming him.

'Yes,' said Hermione carefully.

'Well a potion was forced down my force while Voldemort - while he was – while he did it,' Harry's voice cracked. 'I'm pregnant,' Harry smiled. 'I can feel my child,' Harry said. 'I know she's not evil. Mrs Weasley agrees with me and everyone, but Ron, are supporting me because it's my child as well.'

'Ron?' asked Hermione.

'Taken to calling me Voldemort's whore,' Harry's voice cracked.

'That bastard he knows how much that hurts you,' Hermione snarled.

'Or Mrs Dark Lord or that I'm possessed,' Harry shrugged. 'But what I hate is when he calls my baby demon child or Voldemort's spawn she's my daughter and I love her why can't Ron just accept that,' he sobbed.

'It's okay,' Hermione stopped when Harry flung his arms around her.

'Sorry,' Harry wiped his tears away from his eyes. 'Hormones,' Harry explained.

'No its fine my neighbour's the same whenever she got pregnant,' said Hermione.

'That's what Mrs Weasley said,' Harry agreed. 'Ron thinks my morning – well all day sickness – mood swings, and craving is due to the "devil spawn"' Harry said.

'Well he's an idiot from what I know it's normal pregnancy symptoms,' Hermione said.

'I know I just miss him,' said Harry.

'Well you have me,' said Hermione.

'I know it was just hard whilst we were sharing rooms but I spent a lot of time with Ginny,' Harry grinned.


	14. Whispers

14. Whispers

Harry walked down to the common room where he saw the notice for Apparation lessons. He was surprised as whispers followed him down the hall. He found Hermione in the common room who dragged him out of the room.

'They know,' she said.

'Oh Merlin,' Harry whispered putting a hand to his stomach. 'What they're saying?' he asked.

'Neville and some of the DA are defending you,' said Hermione. 'Some think you're possessed and others are falling back on the mad liar Ministry propaganda.'

'How long until the whole world knows?' asked Harry.

'I don't know,' Hermione said.

'How did they even find out?' he said angrily.

'The Fat Lady overheard your discussion with Ron she told Violet and she told everyone else,' replied Hermione.

'Where are you going?' asked Hermione.

'To see Professor Snape,' Harry replied.

'See you then,' Hermione replied.

Harry knocked on Snape's door. Snape appeared at the door.

'Harry? What are you doing here?' he said.

'I wanted to talk to you,' said Harry.

'Come in,' Snape stepped aside and Harry sat on Snape's couch.

'Have you had breakfast?' he asked.

'No I couldn't face breakfast,' Harry admitted.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

'You shouldn't skip meals it's not good for you – or Lily,' he gave a sad smile.

'No it's more I can't face the masses,' Harry said.

Snape nodded, 'well what would you like?'

'Just some toast,' Harry shrugged.

Harry started on his toast and Snape, surprisingly, on fruit.

'So what happened?' asked Snape.

'Ron's not talking to me he keeps calling Lily and I names,' Harry said softly.

'Like?' asked Snape.

'Demon/devil child, Voldemort-' Snape winced, 'spawn, Voldemort's Whore, Mrs Dark Lord, and well you get the idea.'

'What does everyone else say?' asked Snape.

'They've accepted it,' Harry said. 'But The Fat Lady heard Ron and I talk so they know.'

'What are they saying?' asked Snape.

Harry shrugged, 'mixed: some defend, some think I'm possessed and others think I'm mad or a liar again.'

'Well I need to see my first years,' Snape rolled his eyes.

'And I have an appointment wish I had someone to go with me,' Harry sighed.

'Good luck,' Snape nodded.

Harry entered the hospital wing alone.

'Ah hello, Mr Potter, well sit down,' the matron directed Harry to a bed.

Harry sat down on the bed feeling nervous.

'So your ten weeks along well in another month we'll be able to do a scan,' smiled the matron. 'But for now everything seems to be running smoothly. How's the morning sickness?' she asked.

'Bad,' Harry admitted.

'It should be reaching a peak about now maybe a couple more weeks but it will level off sometime in the fourth month,' Madam Pomfrey told him.

'That's the end of the first trimester?' Harry asked.

'Yes Potter I'm glad to see you know your stuff,' Madam Pomfrey smiled.

'I've done reading into it,' said Harry.

'Good is there any questions you have?' she asked.

'Practicals what can I do and not?' asked Harry.

'Well no apparition lessons for certain,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'You can Apparate but no learning; you can leave a part of yourself behind and we don't want it to be the baby.'

'Oh,' Harry paled. 'What about classes?'

'Your teachers were informed of your pregnancy – not the parentage –'Harry winced, 'but the pregnancy and have adapted their lessons as such.'

'But they'll no know,' muttered Harry. 'It got out this morning,' Harry sighed.

Harry joined the rest of his class for Defence against the Dark Arts a little while later. The group fell silent as soon as he joined them. Hermione and Neville were glaring at them all. They all shrank back as though Harry was going to go crazy and mall them all. They stood back for the first years to file out. Harry saw one little blonde girl with familiar pale green eyes that Harry couldn't place look at him in interest before running off again.


	15. The Mirror and Memories

15. The Mirror and Memories

Kitty couldn't believe that she had heard such juicy gossip. She hadn't heard such juicy gossip since she'd heard that Harry Potter had kissed Cho Chang last year. Harry Potter was knocked up with You Know Who's kid. She couldn't wait to tell her mother after school.

Soon as school ended before dinner had even started Kitty raced up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. She passed the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and hopped up to the first year's girls dormitories. Only when she had pulled the royal blue curtain with bronze tassels shut did she take out her magical mirror.

wait to tell her mother after school.

ked up with You Know Who'

'Mum,' Kitty said.

Kitty pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. An older blonde appeared in the mirror. But her hair was curled and he cheek bones were rough whilst Kitty was slender and a lot shorter. But they both had the same colouring; the same pale green eyes, blonde hair and white skin. Only Kitty's hair and skin were more golden than white.

'Kitty?' asked Rita. 'What's up?'

'Harry Potter,' Kitty said.

'Potter?' Rita smiled. 'It would be great to get a one over on the one who's had me out of work for almost a year,' she smirked.

'Mum,' Kitty rolled her eyes. 'Revenge is an unattractive characteristic. You are such a Slytherin!'

'Thank you, Kitty, darling,' smiled Rita. 'So what's Potter up to now?' she asked.

'Well apparently he's pregnant,' said Kitty.

'Really?' asked Rita. 'And who would the father be?'

'You Know Who.'

There was a pregnant pause.

'Well is he keeping it?' asked Rita.

'Refuses to get rid of it defends it as his baby. I've seen him get quite upset when anyone insults it,'

'That is interesting,' muttered Rita. 'Your brilliant,' smiled Rita.

'Thanks mum,' Kitty grinned. 'So see you at Easter.'

'Of course and keep me posted of the Potter Pregnancy,'

'Yeah and it's caused a rift between the Golden Trio. Weasley isn't happy about it,'

Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office early exhausted by the day's events.

'Sit down Harry,' smiled Dumbledore. 'You look dead on your feet.'

'Stressful day,' murmured Harry sleepily.

'I'm sure I've had several complaints over the course of the day from staff,' agreed Dumbledore. 'Minerva has been very vocal.'

'She wants me to kill my child,' snarled Harry eyes flashing and causing a jar to smash.

'Calm down Harry,' Dumbledore said.

'Sorry,' said Harry.

'Hormones,' smiled Dumbledore. 'And no: not your child - Voldemort's.'

'She's my child,' said Harry.

'I know and I've managed to convince most of this,' said Dumbledore. 'It's only really Horace and Minerva who are unconvinced but they'll come round.'

'Ron's fallen out with me,' said Harry.

'He too will get used to the idea just like he did with the Goblet of Fire incident as will the rest of the school,' Dumbledore smiled.

'Thanks, professor,' said Harry.

'I hear that you met the Minister for Magic over Christmas,' Dumbledore changed the subject for Harry.

The two of them discussed that for a while before the conversation turned to Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore seemed genuinely worried about the teenager. Then they talked about the beginning of Voldemort's school years; how he had surrounded himself by future death eaters and his school years were marked by horrible incidents the most notable being the opening of the chamber of secrets. Then Dumbledore poured in another memory.

'Is it safe?' asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked at Harry understanding what he was asking.

'Quite,'

Then they delved into yet another memory of when Riddle had found his uncle. How he learned of his father's betrayal. They talked about what really happened to the Riddles and Morfin. Then they delve into a memory of Slughorn's where it appeared that it had been tampered with. Something about something called Horcruxes. Dumbledore then gave Harry the task of finding the true memory.

'But Slughorn's doesn't respect my decision,' retorted Harry.

Dumbledore shook his head, 'you're the only one who can get it.'

Phineas seemed to disagree with this thought.


	16. Howlers

16. Howlers

The next day Harry went down to breakfast ignoring the angry mutterings that followed him. Then the _Daily Prophet _arrived. Hermione had begun to read when she begun spluttering.

'What's wrong?' asked Harry.

Neville looked over the prophet too and went red with anger. Harry snatched the paper away from Neville.

**DEMON LOVE CHILD**

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter has uncovered a dark secret of one Harry James Potter._

_Almost three months ago a kidnapping was reported. But only twelve hours later Harry Potter was found in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So what really happened?_

_Allegedly the Boy Who Lived was a victim of a brutal rape by that of He Who Must Not Be Named and his supporters! If this were the case then our hearts go out in sympathy to the teenage. But is this really what happened? If it was the case how is it that Mr Potter appeared back at Hogwarts so quickly after his trauma?_

_That was until we found that Mr Potter was pregnant. Male pregnancies rare – yes – are not unheard of. But they require a complicated potion if they are to be successful. Why would Mr Potter drink a potion from the man who killed his parents? _

_It has been suggested that Harry Potter willingly drank the potion. But why some ask would he want to conceive the child of his would be murderer time and time again. But all we have of the evidence of Mr Potter's eneminity with the Dark Lord is the say so of Harry Potter. He claimed that he duelled Lord Voldemort seconds after Voldemort's return. But there has been no evidence of this. In fact, the boy who several say had been going out with the girl he fancied was the boy who was murdered. So why would Mr Potter be distraught over this? Then last year at the Ministry there was a lot of mess and several arrests over Death Eaters and an apparent fight with Voldemort and Harry Potter yet again. But once again Harry Potter survives. How can one teenager survive where no adult has done the same?_

_To many it appears that Harry and Voldemort willingly conceived a child. We all have to wonder about the lightness of Harry Potter. Is "The Chosen One" really the right champion of the light?_

Harry groaned and put his head in his hand, 'brilliant,' he muttered bitterly.

Throughout that day he had to endure mutterings about him and Voldemort. It wasn't until last lesson did Harry remember to tell Hermione about the task Dumbledore had set. Harry had been planning to ask Slughorn about Horcruxes after class that day. But as they were doing antidotes which required using poisons then Harry was unable to attend because of the baby. So he spent the class with Neville until the two met up with Hermione at dinner. The next day at breakfast Harry got quite a few letters.

'HOW COULD YOU?' one shouted. 'CONCEIVING YOUR PARENTS' MURDERER'S CHILD? DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT? IF YOU WANTED A FAMILY ANY MAN OR WOMAN WOULD GIVE YOU THAT?'

'WE DO NOT WANT YOU OR YOUR SPAWN IN HOGWARTS ASSOCIATING WITH OUR CHILDREN?' another shouted.

This went on for several days until Dumbledore had asked Filch to stop Howlers getting through.


	17. Succeeding

17. Succeeding

It was only a few days that Harry was reminded about the memory. He was now three months pregnant. He knew he would be beginning to show soon but not just yet. Hermione was annoyed at the fact that she couldn't find out what Horcruxes were. Harry planned in his next potions lesson to ask Slughorn about it.

He found himself at his next appointment with Madam Pomfrey. This time Neville came with him for moral support. She gave him a magical scan where Harry could see his little girl.

'You were right it is a little girl and you are exactly where you're meant to be,' smiled Madam Pomfrey.

On their way Harry and Neville began talking, 'how did you know?' asked Neville.

'I felt it,' Harry shrugged.

February came with Harry's figure roundening and the snow disappearing. Whilst the rest of the year was in their first Apparition lesson Harry decided to go and find out where Professor Slughorn is.

'Hello, Harry,' Slughorn frowned.

'Hello professor I'm sorry for missing your lesson Hermione tells me it was very informative,' he made up on the spot.

'I'm sorry to Mr Potter,' said Slughorn nervously.

'You know the paper don't have it right,' frowned Harry.

'I know you're pregnant,' Slughorn said.

'Yes,' said Harry. 'And she was fathered by Voldemort,' said Harry. 'But I can feel her.'

'Oh I've heard of that before,' Slughorn's eyes popped.

'And she's not evil,' Harry said stubbornly, 'my daughter, not Voldemort's.'

Slughorn nodded, 'you're very brave.'

'I have to be,' said Harry. 'The question is can you be?' he asked.

'What?' Slughorn asked.

'Dumbledore knows that the memory you gave him wasn't right,' Harry said. 'I am the Chosen One I need to know what Horcruxes are!' Harry said stubbornly. 'Please, professor, I want my child to grow up in a safe and secure world like I wasn't.'

Slughorn looked contemplative.

'Professor if not for me or my child for you if I can use your memory to defeat Voldemort then you'll be safe when you don't have to worry about being forcibly recruited.'

Slughorn seemed to hesitate.

'Please, professor, I need this memory; the world needs the memory. Do you want to be remembered for the Slytherin who did everything he could to stop Voldemort or the Slytherin who stepped back?' Harry let his stress show.

'But Harry please don't let _him _know I gave it to you,' he begged.

'I won't,' Harry assured him.

'Look after yourself,' Slughorn looked towards his stomach.

The gesture was clear – someone else had accepted his child!


	18. Trio Reunited

18. Trio Reunited

March was coming and unsurprisingly the Spring Hogsmeade Weekend was cancelled. Harry wasn't surprised considering what had happened last time. A hand crept around his belly for reassurance. Harry got a lot of glares from his schoolmates who believed the Harry-Voldemort love affair.

On the day of Ron's birthday Harry was rummaging through his case for cockroach clusters which he had a sudden craving for. He was chucking things out left, right and centre.

'Seriously good haul this year!' Ron announced to Seamus and Dean.

Neville rolled his eyes at Harry. Harry smiled sadly he wished he was celebrating Ron's coming of age with his friend.

'See what Mum and Dad got me? Blimey, I think I'll come of age next year too…'

Neville snorted, 'well I'm going to go down to breakfast, coming Harry?'

'No I'm looking for my clusters,' Harry shrugged.

'See you then,' muttered Neville.

'Want one,' Ron offered Dean and Seamus a box of chocolate cauldron cakes.

Apparently he had got them for his birthday. Both boys shook their heads. Ron continued to eat the cakes.

'Ready?' Seamus asked, 'Ron, breakfast?'

'I'm not hungry,' Ron said.

Seamus shrugged and left with Dean. Only Harry saw something wrong with that; Ron was always hungry. He stared at his ex-best friend.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked.

Then he looked at the box of cauldron cakes.

'You've just eaten half a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, haven't you?'

'It's not that,' Ron sighed apparently forgetting he and Harry weren't talking. 'You … you wouldn't understand.'

Or not!

'Oh? Why not? Because I'm bloody pregnant?' Harry snarled, angrily hormones getting the better of him.

Harry was storming off.

'Harry! I can't stand it!' Ron said suddenly.

Ron looked as if he was about to throw up.

'You can't stand what?' Harry asked.

He had stopped looking for his Cockroach Clusters.

'I can't stop thinking about her!' Ron said.

Harry gaped he couldn't believe that Lavender was acting like that.

'Why does this stop you having breakfast?' asked Harry.

'I don't think she knows I exist,' Ron said desperately.

Harry gaped at him and pointed out that they were snogging. Then having the idea that they weren't on the same page checked who Ron was talking about. It turned out that Ron was talking about Romilda Vane. Harry thought this was a joke. When Harry said it was a joke Ron confessed his undying love for the girl. Harry reiterated it was joke and Ron tried to hit him. Worried about Lily Harry yelled out.

'Levicorpus.'

'What was that for?' Harry yelled.

'You insulted her, Harry! You said it was a joke!' Ron yelled.

Harry was completely baffled at Ron's change in behaviour. Then he saw the Cauldron Cakes that Ron had been eating. Then he got it! They were the cakes Romilda had given him before Christmas. Love potion! Harry attempted to explain this to Ron who thought he was friends with Romilda.

'Can you introduce me?' he asked.

Harry considered letting Ron declare his undying love for Romilda until the love potion was out of his system. It would certainly serve him right for all the things he'd said about Lily. But he revenge was an unattractive trait. So he decided to bring him down to Slughorn who would have the right equipment and ingredients to provide a cure. He led Ron to Slughorn's office ignoring the stares not only because of Ron's strange behaviour but, also, the fact that the two boys were on speaking terms again. They met Lavender on the way out.

'What's he doing here?' asked Lavender glaring at Harry.

'Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane,' Ron said triumphantly.

'Sorry,' said Harry.

'You've enchanted him,' Lavender yelled out.

'I haven't,' Harry said. 'I'm trying to cure him.'

Harry then led him to Slughorn's office. Slughorn seemed to be surprised to see them there. When Harry explained the problem he admitted them straight away.

'You better stand back,' said Slughorn. 'Don't want you to breathe in the fumes.'

Harry nodded and watched as Slughorn made the potion. Then he administered it to Ron under the guise of a calming draught. Ron's face fell in post love potion blues. Slughorn didn't seem surprised.

'Pick-me-up, that's what he needs. I've got Butterbeer, I've got wine, I've got wine last bottle of this oak-matured mead … hmm … meant to give that to Dumbledore for Christmas … ah well he can't miss what he's never had! Why don't we open it now and celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday? Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love …'

He poured himself and Ron one. Harry, of course, couldn't drink it. Slughorn swilled his glass but Ron just slugged his back. That was when Harry realised something was wrong. Ron dropped his glass falling to the floor in a fit complete with foaming mouth, his eyes wide.

'Professor, do something!' shouted Harry.

Slughorn seemed in shock. Harry remembering something Snape had told him years ago began pulling apart jars and pouches with the sound of his friend's last breaths in his ear. He found what he was looking for and shoved the bezoar into his open mouth. Ron immediately stopped shaking. Slughorn got his act together and summoned Madam Pomfrey. She saw Harry and Ron and quickly got Ron taken to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Slughorn followed.

Soon as they reached the hospital wing Harry dropped down into a seat outside the hospital. Then feeling ill he rushed off to the toilet to throw up. He knew he should go to bed but he needed to know that Ron was alright even if after Ron woke up he'd be back in his right mind. Then the red haired boy would have nothing to do with Harry once again.

Harry fell asleep on the chair sometime later and was only woken by two anxious girls; Hermione and Ginny some time later. Hermione was white faced and shaky.

'Is Ron alright?' she demanded.

'He's alive but we haven't been admitted,' Harry yawned.

Harry groaned and had to go to the bathroom again to throw up.

'Are you okay?' asked Ginny.

'Stress,' mumbled Harry.

Fred and George soon appeared apparently they had been in Hogsmeade when they heard what had happened. Soon the three Weasleys were talking about how this could have happened. Hermione was sitting pale faced with. Harry sat with his head on Ginny's shoulder. He so wanted to kiss her. But what would she say. It was just hormones; it was just hormones he told himself.

A little while later Madam Pomfrey came out to say that they could come in. She took one look at Harry and gave him a sharp look.

'Potter, are you alright?' she asked sharply.

'Jus tired,' he slurred his words.

'Sit,' Madam Pomfrey directed him towards the bed. 'Have you been sat outside all day?'

'He has,' said George frowning having forgotten about Harry's condition in the worry about his brother.

'Let's see you,' said the matron.

She did the scanning charm.

'Wow,' said Ginny. 'That's the baby.'

'That's Lily,' Harry beamed.

'I can't believe you were right about that,' muttered Hermione.

'Intuition and maternal instincts,' grinned Harry.

'And your powerful magic,' added Madam Pomfrey. 'Now sleep the stress has exhausted you. Have you had anything to eat?'

Harry shook his head, 'I've been feeling sick since Ron was poisoned.'

'Stress,' nodded Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was woken up a little while later by Hagrid rushing in.

'Bin in the forest all day; Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Spout told me abou' Ron! How is he?'

'Not bad. They say he'll be alright,' said Ginny.

''Arry, haven' seen yer since …' the half giant trailed off. 'Yer blooming,' he beamed.

'You don't mind?' asked Harry.

'Nah,' said Hagrid. 'I know yer. Its yer kid as well. People feel the same about me cos I'm part giant but the other par's human yer see.'

'Thanks, Hagrid,' grinned Harry sitting up in bed.

He felt a lot better rested now. They began discussing who could have hurt Ron and this time Harry joined in. Harry was worried. He knew that Draco had been ordered to try and kill Dumbledore and that the mead had been meant for Dumbledore. It was more than possible that Draco had been behind all this. Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared soon after both insisted on thanking Harry.

'Well I might say Harry you're certainly showing,' grinned Mr Weasley.

Mrs Weasley groaned.

'Are you saying I'm fat?' Harry squealed.

'Don't worry about him,' Mrs Weasley shot a glare at her husband. 'He's just being an idiot.'

'So you and Ron talking now?' asked Mr Weasley.

'Dunno,' said Harry. 'When he was high on love potions – yes – but I don't know where that leaves us now.'

Madam Pomfrey rushed in, 'only six visitors,' she told them.

Hermione and Hagrid nodded before leaving the two boys.

Harry fell asleep and woke late the next morning.

'Morning,' Ron said tiredly.

Harry propped himself up to see the other boy who had big purple, bruise like shadows under his eyes.

'How are you?' Harry asked.

'Tired, you?' Ron asked.

'Same,' said Harry, 'stress is really bad for the baby.'

There was a very tense pause.

'Ginny was in here earlier,' said Ron.

Harry entertained an image of Ginny leaning over his unconscious body before reminding himself that her brother had been poisoned and he was probably making sure he was okay.

'What about your family?' asked Harry.

'Work,' Ron explained. 'Well mum doesn't want to leave Fleur alone for too long.'

There was another pause.

'Look, Harry, I'm sorry I was shocked,' Ron said.

'Shocked?' said Harry bitterly. 'You let the whole school know about me. But that's not what bothers me you can say what you like about me but not about my child, my Lily!'

Harry's hand crept to his stomach.

'So it's a girl,' smiled Ron.

Harry beamed, 'yeah. But Ron didn't you know how much how my daughter was conceived hurt. You've heard my nightmares.'

'I know Harry I just don't understand,' said Ron.

Harry looked at Ron's tired face and felt his anger ebb away.

'It's fine,' he said.

**My longest chapter hope I got the reunion right! Review!**


	19. Acceptance

19. Acceptance

That afternoon Harry was let out. He immediately went to Snape's office.

'Harry?' Snape stepped aside to let the pregnant boy in.

'Professor,' Harry said.

'Is everything alright?' Snape's eyes went to Harry's stomach.

'Yeah sorry I wasn't in class today,' said Harry.

'No I was informed,' Snape shook his head.

'Do you think it was Malfoy?' asked Harry.

'That would be an accurate assumption to make,' Snape nodded. 'What put you on to him?'

'Slughorn said that someone had asked him to give it to Dumbledore,' said Harry.

'And you placed that together with Draco's mission,' Snape nodded.

'Do you know what he's up to?' asked Harry.

'No I do not he won't talk to me,' said Snape frowning, 'if only we could have him tailed.'

'Kreacher,' said Harry suddenly.

'Kreacher?' asked Snape nonplussed.

There was a crack and two squabbling elves came into view.

'Ah,' said Snape, 'I forgot you owned the elf.'

Dobby and Kreacher were fighting apparently over Harry's honour.

'Stop,' Harry said.

Both elves stopped fighting at once.

'Look I've got a job for you Kreacher, and if you like Dobby.'

'Oh yes, Harry Potter sir, whatever you want Harry Potter sir. Dobby'll do it and if Dobby does it wrong he'll throw himself off the astronomy tower.'

Snape snorted.

'That won't be necessary,' Harry said hastily. 'Now what I want you to do is follow Draco Malfoy.'

Dobby began to quiver at the mention of his old master's name as Kreacher began muttering over Malfoy's attributes. Dobby and Kreacher began arguing over whether or not Malfoy was a good master.

'Stop and I don't want you to tell him, write him or in any way let him know that you are following him,' Harry ordered. 'Give me regular reports but only if I'm alone or in the company of Snape here.'

'Yes, sir,' the two elves said (Kreacher mutinously and Dobby joyfully).

The two elves disappeared.

'That will at least let us know where he goes,' muttered Harry.

'And then we can figure out what he's planning,' said Snape.

Harry walked back up to the common room and was surprised when there were no glares his way. Only McLaggen walked up to him.

'There you are, Potter,' McLaggen said. 'I've been waiting for you to come back. Look I heard about Weasley don't think he'll be fit for next weeks match. Well then I'll be playing Keeper won't I?'

Harry knew of course he was right. And though Harry couldn't play he was still captain and basically coach. Ginny had taken over his role as seeker with Dean taking her place as third chaser. There was now a space for a keeper with Ron out of action. And though Harry didn't like McLaggen he had no concrete reason to not give him the position as he had performed the best after Ron.

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'Yeah I suppose so…'

When practice details had been discussed Harry left McLaggen.

Over the next few days Harry found that people were accepting him now. Hermione informed them this was because he had saved Ron's life. Typical Harry thought it would take saving someone's life for him to ever be accepted again. However, the annoying girls who fancied Harry's celebrity status were back! Harry felt that was mainly due to Lavender. Lavender had practically been stalking him in trying to find out what Ron was feeling. Harry, feeling hormonal, had once snapped at her to leave him alone and ask her _boyfriend _that. She hadn't talked to him for a day. Harry was annoyed that it didn't last longer.


	20. To Forgive or Not To Forgive

20. To Forgive or Not To Forgive

Though Harry and Ron were talking once again things were very tense between the two. Ron felt guilty and Harry couldn't help remembering what Ron had said about Lily, in particular; he didn't like being insulted but he was used to it. Harry continued to visit Ron in the hospital wing but only is Ginny, Hermione, Neville or Luna was going anyway. Everyone could tell that the two boys were still awkward with each other.

The next Quidditch Match came with – thanks to McLaggen's rubbish goal keeping – them losing spectacularly. The whole of Gryffindor House were ready to kill the seventh year. The Quidditch team were very glad when Ron was out of the hospital wing the next week.

The Golden Trio walked up to the Common Room with Hermione in the middle and Ron trying to make conversation with Harry as Harry avoided his almost friend. Hermione informed Harry that Dean and Ginny were arguing something which made Harry very happy. When asked why he was so interested Harry just said some nonsense about Quidditch.

Hermione helped a small girl repair her broken scales as Harry ran into Luna who handed him the parchment with the next date of Dumbledore's lessons. Harry was very pleased that he had managed to get the memory in time.

That night Harry turned up in Dumbledore's office at the right time where he seemed to be failing to deal with Trelawney. She seemed offended when she was being evicted for Harry even when Dumbledore pointed out that Harry was asked to come here first.

Harry and Dumbledore then saw the memory. Harry was shocked at what Voldemort had done and how much further they still had to go if they were to defeat Voldemort! Harry was surprised that Voldemort had wanted to be something as ordinary as a Defence Teacher as a teenager. He felt a little awkward at the reminder of the fact that, like Harry, Voldemort considered Hogwarts his first and only home. Although, Harry hoped that he would find somewhere to call home for himself and Lily when he'd finished school. Dumbledore thought that Marvolo's ring that Dumbledore had destroyed, Tom Riddle's Diary that Harry had destroyed, Nagini, and something of either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor's were some of the Horcruxes.

Then they came onto the next memory they saw was that of Hokey's. Harry was sure that the House Elf was not responsible for her fat mistress's death. It was the Chamber of Secrets all over again! Harry wondered how many others had been blamed for Voldemort's misdeeds. But what was most interesting that like Marvolo's ring the old collector's Locket of Slytherin and cup of Hufflepuff were stolen. Dumbledore thought that they would be Horcruxes by now.

The final memory was of Voldemort coming back for a job. Dumbledore thought that it was more likely that he was trying to locate another founder's object for his Horcrux. Harry found that their stream of Defence teachers finally made sense. There really was a curse!

Harry was turning to leave when Dumbledore called him back.

'Harry,' he said. 'Everybody makes mistakes don't let them destroy a good relationship.'

Harry knew what the older man was talking about right away but made no comment on it. He did want Ron back as a friend but he'd hurt Harry a lot he couldn't just forget it had happened overnight. So distracted was Harry that he literally walked into Snape.

'Harry,' Snape caught him by the arm.

'Professor, sorry, I was just thinking,' Harry sighed.

'May I ask what?' Snape said.

'Ron,' Harry admitted.

'You're finding it hard to forgive him,' said Snape.

Harry nodded.

'I'm not telling you to forgive him but let me tell you a story,' said Snape softly. 'I was friends with someone once and I hurt her, hut her bad.'

'Why?' asked Harry.

'I was angry and humiliated,' admitted Snape.

'That doesn't make it right,' Harry pointed out.

'No but I was sixteen still a child,' said Snape.

'I'm sixteen,' Harry stressed.

'The war has aged you,' Snape reminded Harry.

Harry nodded before realising something, 'that's the same age Ron is.'

Snape nodded, 'can I continue?' asked snidely.

Harry nodded embarrassed.

'Well my friend never forgave me even though I begged for her forgiveness,' Snape sighed avoiding Lily's eyes in his enemy's face. 'We never spoke again then she died and it was too late. And now I wish I'd done something different.'

'So what you're saying is you were in Ron's position?' Harry asked.

Snape nodded.

Harry frowned, 'I'll do my best to forgive him,' he finally said.

Snape gave a thin lipped smile.


	21. Where Does Draco Go?

21. Where Does Draco Go?

Harry was about to go back to his dormitory when he heard a crack from behind him. Instinctively pulling his wand out Harry turned around to the perceived friend.

'It's alright Potter it's just your elf,' said Snape.

Harry felt a little awkward about owning a living creature. But that thought was banished when Dobby too turned up. Almost immediately the elves began squabbling.

'They're like a pair of first years,' said Snape drily.

Harry grinned.

Harry was shocked when Dobby informed them that he hadn't slept since he'd given them the instructions. That wasn't what he'd meant at all! He quickly asked Dobby for where Malfoy had gone hoping to bypass most of Kreacher's adoring mutterings about Malfoy. Harry wasn't too surprised when he figured out that Malfoy was spending a lot of time in the Room of Requirement. Harry thanked Dobby and sent the elves off to rest. Then Harry realised that the girls had been standing watch outside the Room of Requirement could easily have been Crabbe and Goyle under Polyjuice potion.

'It's possible,' agreed Snape. 'I will ask Horace about it. But Harry don't get involved. I'll keep an eye on him.'

Harry nodded and headed off to bed thinking about Draco and what he was up to. How was he planning to kill Dumbledore? And what was he using the Room of Requirement for?


	22. Worried About Tonks

22. Worried About Tonks

The next day Harry was far warmer with Ron. He'd by no means forgotten what Ron had said but he was at least trying to put it behind him. Ron seemed to sense this and was being extra cautious with Harry.

That weekend the other two had gone to Hogsmeade for extra apparition lessons. Harry had decided to see if Snape had spoken to Slughorn yet so turned up at Snape's office soon as he'd parted with his friends.

'Harry,' Snape stepped aside to let him in.

'Slughorn,' was all Harry said.

Harry sat down on Snape's chair resting one hand on his swollen belly. Harry was now nearing six month pregnant and definitely showing.

'He lost some Polyjuice potion at the start of term,' Snape agreed. 'Apparently he told Dumbledore and no one else.'

Harry nodded. He stayed talking for a while. But at lunch time he decided to eat in the hall. Harry was surprised to see a distraught looking Tonks looking for Dumbledore. Harry reminded her that she was in the wrong part of the castle. Apparently he was gone again. Harry wondered if he was getting any closer to finding another Horcrux.

But what Harry founded strangest was when Tonks completely freaked at the mention of Sirius. Harry wondered if there were more than cousinly relations between the two. It wouldn't be the first time that a Black had married a cousin!

Hermione didn't seem convinced when Harry told her his theory.


	23. You're Not Fat, You're Beautiful

23. You're Not Fat, You're Beautiful

Harry, Hermione and Ron were doing homework when a note came in. Hagrid told them that Aragog was dead and would they come to the burial. Harry wanted to but the safety of his daughter came first so he wrote back a heartfelt no. Hermione used work as an excuse and Ron said it would be dangerous for him to go alone. Harry knew Hagrid would be upset but he wouldn't risk Lily's life for anything!

That night Ron and Lavender broke up violently. But Harry was more overjoyed to watch Ginny and Dean fight and Ginny dump him. His insides danced the conga as he hoped that Ginny would choose him. But why would Ginny chose him when he was so fat and dirty? He felt the baby kick him.

'Oh,' Harry said.

'What?' asked Hermione.

'She kicked,' said Harry. 'It was the first time,' he grinned and placed a hand on his stomach.

The Quidditch match came with a lot of pressure with Harry's team to make up for McLaggen's spectacular loss. Ginny won brilliantly. Harry had never been more proud of his team as he walked into the Common Room with Hermione having taken longer than anyone else with his excess weight to get up to the Common Room. Ginny flung her arms around Harry and they kissed passionately; Ginny pressing herself to Harry's baby bump.

They both broke apart and went out for a walk.

'Why?' asked Harry.

'Why what?' Ginny asked.

'Why did you choose me?' he asked quietly.

'You're handsome, brave, caring, funny, smart, and I love you,' Ginny blushed as she realised what she'd said.

'But I'm dirty and used,' Harry said.

'Do you really believe that?' asked Ginny.

Harry nodded.

'Well you're not,' said Ginny.

'But I'm not handsome,' Harry said. 'I'm fat and-'

Ginny shut him up by kissing him. A kiss that Harry eagerly returned until both teenagers broke away gasping for breath.

'You're not fat, you're beautiful,' Ginny muttered.

Harry so overcome with emotions and hormones broke down into tears.


	24. Waiting

24. Waiting

June came bringing along mocking sunshine as the exams came. Ginny was busy revising for her OWLs so didn't have much time to spend with Harry. Harry was having regular checkups being only a month off the due date. He knew he wasn't going back to the Dursleys until after the child was born. Snape had tried to talk Dumbledore out of sending him back at all but with no reason why not - Harry hadn't wanted the headmaster to know the truth - Dumbledore said a resolute no.

The night before Harry's first exam - Potions which the practical had been specially modified apparently to be non-toxic - a scroll of parchment came. He was asked to go to Dumbledore's office.

'Do you think he's found a hor-' Hermione began, 'one of them,' she said looking around at the crowded common room.

'I dunno,' Harry said. 'But I'm not putting myself in danger,' he said putting a hand on his stomach.

'I'm sure he wouldn't,' said Hermione in a tone suggesting she'd jinx the headmaster himself if he did.

Harry walked past the Room of Requirement when he heard a commotion. Trelawney came tumbling out smelling of cooking sherry and looking distinctly ruffled.

'Professor?' Harry asked.

'Well I never,' she said angrily.

'Were you trying to get into the room of requirement,' he said peering into the still open door.

There were towers of things most of them forbidden at one point or the other. Harry felt himself drawn to an ugly doll with an even uglier tiara on it's head before the room shut again.

'Yes,' she said haughtily. 'But some whooping child chucked me out.'

Harry's eyes widened he knew what that meant.

'Okay go to Professor Snape's office and tell him what's happened,' Harry ordered.

'But-' said Trelawney.

'Now,' Harry said so fiercely that Trelawney obeyed.

Harry continued up to Dumbledore's his thought buzzing on what this meant. He knew that Malfoy had succeeded in doing something, something which could lead to Dumbledore's death.

Knocking on the headmaster's door he was quickly admitted. In travel clothes stood Dumbledore and to Harry's surprise Dobby for once not wearing his many hats just the child's football shorts, an orange t-shirt and a pair of trainers.

'Ah Harry,' smiled Dumbledore. 'I take it your well.'

'Very,' said Harry.

'I've found where a Horcrux is and Dobby and I will be journeying to get it,' said Dumbledore.

'What does this have to do with me, sir?' asked Harry.

Dumbledore handed Harry a mirror very much like the one Sirius had given him, 'wait here I want you to be able to advise Dobby if anything goes wrong!'

Harry nodded sinking into the seat as the warlock and the house elf left.


	25. Death of a Hero

25. Death of a Hero

Harry waited and watched as the two crossed the lake full of Inferi he felt a shiver of fear at this. Then as Dumbledore went to drink the potion ordering Dobby to administer it. Dumbledore begged for death and for it to stop but kept drinking. Then as he finally finished and begged for water which Dobby frantically tried to find.

'Go to the lake,' Harry instructed.

Dobby was soon surrounded by Inferi.

'Create fire,' Harry cried.

The fire scared away the Inferi.

'Now get him back here,' Harry ordered.

Harry watched as they appeared on top of the astronomy tower. He waddled as quickly as he could up to the astronomy tower. Dobby was struggling with the tall, old, frail man.

'We have to get him to Madam Pomfrey,' Harry said.

'Severus,' said Dumbledore clearly.

'Okay Professor Snape,' Harry said.

The two tried to get the headmaster down but heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

'Under your cloak now,' Dumbledore ordered.

Harry quickly pulled the cloak over him and Dobby.

'Don't get involved either of you,' said Dumbledore.

Dobby couldn't not when his employer had ordered him to stay out of it. Harry found his arms refusing to move so he couldn't jinx whoever came up and he wouldn't leave for fear of his daughter. He watched as Dumbledore and Draco talked and felt relief surging through him Malfoy he put down his wand. This was banished as more Death Eaters joined them. Harry shuddered the last time he had seen them they had… they had…

_Bellatrix caught Harry's mouth in hers while her husband – Rodolphus – began to feel his soft, unresponsive dick._

_'Let's see what a sucker he is,' Rodolphus murmured to his wife._

_Bellatrix stopped kissing him. Harry barely got the chance to breathe before something hard, warm, wet and long was pushed down his throat. Choking on it he tried hard to breathe through his nose as he heard Rodolphus groan in pleasure and he realised that it was the death eater's dick. How could his wife be so calm about this? Suddenly hot liquid spurted into his mouth. Disgusted he began fell down on all fours coughing and spluttering the death eater's essence all over the floor. He heard another voice from behind him._

_He knew the names of only two of them; one Draco's aunt, the other Draco's mother. He watched as it became apparent Malfoy could not do it._

'_Stand aside, Draco,' said the white blonde lady._

'_Cissy,' hissed Bellatrix._

'_Avada Kedavra,' the woman called with such force that Dumbledore was flung off the roof._

_The spell fell off Harry. All he could comprehend was Dumbledore was dead. It made no sense and hurt so much and he forget everything as he shouted._

'_No!' flinging off his invisibility cloak and appearing in front of a hoard of death eaters._


	26. It's Too Early

26. It's Too Early

There was a silence. Then Harry realised how much danger he'd put his unborn daughter in. He stood frozen as Dobby was till under his old master's orders (not having a new master or orders) he could not get involved.

'Well, well, little baby Potter how nice it is to see you again,' grinned Bellatrix manically.

'I wish I could say the same,' said Harry more bravely than he felt.

'Why you,' snarled Bellatrix. 'Crucio!' she cried.

Harry yelled as he was tortured he could feel the pain in his womb. He cried as the witch tortured him.

'Come on Bella the job is done let's go,' Cissy pulled her sister away.

The blonde sister felt bad for the pregnant boy and hoped the child would be okay but knew she could only get them away from the boy and the child.

Harry felt the curse removed from him but the pain in his womb didn't stop it sent pain tingling across his whole body as he clutched his stomach. The pain was coming quicker. He knew what was happening. He'd read about it.

'Dobby,' get help Harry begged.

Dobby vanished as he went to look for help leaving Harry alone in labour. All Harry knew that it was too early.


	27. Phoenix Child

27. Phoenix Child

Harry had never been so scared in his life before - and between his abusive childhood and Voldemort that was saying something. He was holding on only for his child.

That was when Harry heard the sound - the sound he had only ever heard twice before. The sound of the phoenix. To him it spoke of life and death, the beginning and the end, the circle of life. He felt Fawkes land on his stomach as he cried out his song. The pain stopped but he seemed to be encased in a golden bubble with Fawkes and his stomach at the centre.

Then out of nowhere a cry started. He reached for the cry and held the beautiful child in his arms. She was still covered in blood, newborn baby blue eyes still in place, black hair sticky with wet blood. Harry saw that she had an outline of a golden feather across the side of her face.

There were stars falling above him an array of comets that Harry had never even heard of before signalling the birth of a very special child. It was the second most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen but nothing compared to his wonderful daughter.

Harry heard people on the stairs and saw Snape and Madam Pomfrey rush in to see Fawkes still sitting on his flatter stomach with the bloodied child on his chest. The golden feathered outline that was no scar but no tattoo on her face.

'Phoenix child,' whispered Snape.

'Phoenix, Phoenix Astrid Potter,' Harry whispered.

Then heard known more as he slipped into darkness exhausted from the night's activities.


	28. Unspeakables

28. Unspeakables

Harry awoke a few hours later in the Hospital Wing he could remember exactly what had happened.

'Phoenix,' was the first word he spoke.

'Ah Potter your awake,' Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

'Where's Phoenix - where's my daughter?' Harry demanded.

'It's okay she's just over here,' said Madam Pomfrey picking up a pink bundle.

Harry sighed and relaxed as he was handed his daughter. He looked her over she seemed to look a lot healthier without Harry's blood covering her. She had soft slightly golden skin, black tufty hair like Harry expected her to have (like she could have anything else with Harry and Riddle's blood running through her veins). Her eyes fluttered in her sleep free of the pain and fear and grief that was running through Harry at the thought of the fallen headmaster. The most distinguishing mark on her face was the golden feather on the side of her face. Harry thought it was so intricate and beautiful as he traced the mark with his finger.

'What is it about Potters and their marks?' asked a snide voice.

'Professor,' grinned Harry.

'These came for you when you were asleep,' Snape handed Harry two envelopes.

Harry looked around the room as he was now certain his daughter was okay. Two other beds were occupied. Neville was in one with Luna and Hermione sitting beside him whilst the Weasleys and Fleur were huddled around someone Harry barely recognized as Bill. McGonagall was talking with Tonks and Remus. That was when Harry realised that she was the new Headmistress. Fawkes was sitting on his bed looking at Phoenix protectively.

'How are you?' asked Hermione looking up from Neville.

'Good thanks,' said Harry.

'She's very beautiful,' smiled Ginny.

Harry blushed, 'thanks.'

'How did the mark appear on her?' asked Hermione. 'I've never heard of anything like that.'

'Fawkes birthed her,' said Harry.

'I've never heard of that,' said Hermione.

Everyone shook their heads.

'Though it does look like Fawkes has chosen his new companion,' Snape nodded between Fawkes and Phoenix.

Harry nodded.

'So what do the letters say?' asked Ron impatiently.

'Ron,' said Hermione.

Harry opened the first one which was a birth certificate.

**Potter, Phoenix Astrid**

**Maternal Father Paternal Father**

**Potter, Harry James Riddle, Tom Marvolo**

**Occupation Occupation**

**Student Criminal**

**Date Born Time Born**

**30.07.1997 10.01pm**

'You changed the name,' said Luna looking over his shoulder.

'It just felt kind of right,' said Harry trying to explain.

Hermione nodded, 'I think it suits her.'

'Can I hold her?' asked Mrs Weasley bustling over leaving Fleur to tend to Bill.

'You two are getting on better,' grinned Harry.

Mrs Weasley blushed and shrugged.

Then Harry noticed Remus and Tonks holding hands and raised an eyebrow.

Tonks grinned and Remus blushed. 'Life's too short,' said the bubbly pink haired young woman.

'I think you look great together,' smiled Harry.

'What's in the other one?' Ron demanded.

Harry opened it and frowned.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Having had word of the unusual nature of your daughter's birth we would like to speak to you about what has happened. It is very much in your interest to know what a phoenix child is and what it will mean for you._

_If you would like to meet us please respond to this letter IMMEDIATELY._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Crispin Croaker_

_Head of the Department of Mysteries_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read it out.

'What should I do?' he asked.

'I'd say it would be good to learn more about the circumstances of Miss Potter's birth,' Snape said.

Harry nodded and wrote back.

In a matter of minutes the fireplace asked if they could come through the Floo network. McGonagall admitted them.

'Mr. Potter,' the fair blonde woman in a long white cloak smiled.

The tall black man in the blood red cloak nodded to him.

'And you are?' asked Harry.

'This is Mr. Croaker and I am the deputy Raven,' smiled the blonde.

_Hello Mr. Potter,_ a deep voice in Harry's head suddenly sounded.

Harry started.

'_Do not be alarmed,'_ the deep voice sounded again. _'I am Croaker.'_

'Are you okay, Harry?' asked Ginny noticing Harry's reaction.

'F-f-fine,' Harry stuttered.

'Maybe we could speak somewhere more private?' asked Harry.

'Of course in my office,' said Madam Pomfrey.

'Professor Snape can you come with me?' asked Harry.

Snape nodded.

Harry brought Phoenix leaning heavily on Snape's arm still exhausted. He sat down quickly with Phoenix in his arms and Fawkes on his shoulder glaring beadily at the two Unspeakables. Snape stood by the door.

'You said you had information for me,' said Harry.

'_Indeed I do,' _Croaker said in his creepy manner.

'Can't you talk moaned,' Harry.

Croaker opened his mouth to show that he had no tongue.

'Oh sorry,' said Harry.

'_It's fine I get it a lot,' _said Croaker. _'Now down to business there hasn't been a Creature Child in more than five hundred years. The fact that there is another, especially one born in a meteor shower representing the birth of a very powerful child. Your child shall grow and learn unlike any other child. No matter what she will always be set apart from the world but she will have her protector, her one constant companion.'_

Fawkes sang a note here.

'_Teach her and she will fulfil the prophecy that was given at Christmas.'_

'Will she be safe?' asked Harry.

'_No she will be hunted by those who fear her and those who wish to use her power for their own gain only you and Fawkes can protect her.' _

Harry paled looking at his golden daughter and holding his daughter protectively.

'_Remember that you will be bound to her for your whole life and longer. You will be able to come back for as long as she needs you truly die but soon as your job is done you will leave again.'_

'_Be careful her accidental magic will materialise early and be so much more powerful than a normal child's,'_

_Harry nodded._

_Raven handed Harry a book it was old and bound by red leather in gold writing it said "Creature Child by Merlin Ambrosius"._

'_Merlin Ambrosius,' muttered Harry._

'_It was said he was a Dragon Child,' said Raven._

_Harry opened the book and frowned the ruins were like nothing he'd ever seen before._

'_Don't bother,' said Raven, 'only a Creature Child can read it none know what it says.'_

'_I'll give it to her when she's old enough to understand,' Harry said._

_The two Unspeakables turned and left. Harry immediately put Phoenix in the crib and exhausted collapsed into his; it had been a very tiring time._


	29. I Hate the Press

29. I Hate the Press

A few days later was the day of Dumbledore's funeral everyone came down dressed in their darkest dress robes. Harry had managed to buy Phoenix a tiny black dress for the occasion. When Harry came in he looked around for a seat at the Gryffindor table everyone moved away from Harry as he began to play with the food before hand. He knew he should eat it wasn't good considering he was feeding but he just couldn't stomach it.

Seamus suddenly stood up, 'how dare you be here when your offspring killed Dumbledore!' he suddenly shouted.

'What?' yelled Harry. 'She's a baby. She wasn't even born until after Dumbledore was - was - was dead!'

'That's what you say,' snarled Seamus and stormed off.

Harry watched him go helplessly.

Neville warily pushed him over the paper.

_Death by an Infant_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The world has been told that Albus Dumbledore was killed by Narcissa Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy is a caring mother, a devoted wife, from a respectable family whose name has been tarnished by her sister's association with Dark Arts. Why would such an upstanding woman in our society decide to kill this hero? How could she a woman of no extraordinary talent kill Albus Dumbledore?_

_The answer is she couldn't! Then why might Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, our light in this darkness lie? It has been noted by many that Mrs. Malfoy is mother of his school yard rival who has not been seen since Dumbledore's death. In fact, Draco Malfoy's best friend Vincent Crabbe has this to say:_

'_Draco and Potter have been enemies since they met after Potter turned down Draco's offer of friendship in fact his friend Hermione Granger once slapped Draco and he's tried to jinx Draco more times than I can count.'_

_So if this is to be believed it would seem that Potter's testimony isn't as reliable as it may seem. Then there is the fact that Harry Potter gave birth around this time. As one healer, Basil Flowers, noted:_

'_He was either just about to go into labour or just out of it. Either he was having painful contractions or he was exhausted.'_

_So how could Mr. Potter be sure what he saw was true? And if he did maybe he was protecting his child… maybe he didn't want to say that his mentor had been killed by his newly born child. Miss Phoenix Potter is the daughter of He Who Must Not Be Named even her name shows her desire for immortality. How far fetched is it to assume this daughter of evil would be powerfully evil enough to kill the old hero?_

'_Fuck,' Harry swore._

_Then as Phoenix began to cry._

'_Oh I'm sorry Phoenix it's okay,' Harry picked Phoenix up and began to rock her gaining comfort from his daughter's warm scent._

'_I hate the press,' Harry said._

'_I know,' sighed Hermione._


	30. Explanations

31. Explanations

The funeral passed without event with Fawkes only leaving Harry's shoulder to set fire to Dumbledore's mound. But after the funeral Scrimegour came to talk to Harry.

'Hello, minister,' said Harry warily holding the child close to him.

'Potter,' said Scrimegour coolly. 'So this is the child.'

'That's my daughter,' agreed Harry calmly.

'Ah but it's not only your child is it?' Scrimegour asked him.

Harry winced but said nothing.

'I had a very interesting report from Croaker,' said Scrimegour.

Harry stiffened.

Scrimegour reached forward to stoke the feather on the side of Phoenix's face.

'Phoenix very appropriately named,' said Scrimegour dryly.

'I know,' said Harry.

'She could be the difference between winning and loosing this war,' said Scrimegour.

'My daughter is not getting involved in the war,' hissed Harry. 'Leave her out of this.'

'She's already in it,' retorted Scrimegour.

'Maybe so but she will not be the weapon. She will not have my life,' Harry growled.

'You really love her despite how she was conceived,' said Scrimegour said shocked.

'She's my daughter if your not a parent you'd never understand,' said Harry.

Scrimegour nodded, 'good luck,' he said.

The minister then walked off leaving a very shocked young father in his wake. Harry rejoined Ron and Hermione thinking about what had been said.

That afternoon after everyone else had gone home in the train Harry went to Snape's office. It had been decided that Harry would be staying with the Dursleys for a fortnight before he left them forever. Snape had been against and whilst Harry didn't want to go back he knew it would be safer for Phoenix than anywhere else.

'How am I going to explain Phoenix?' asked Harry when he got to Snape's office.

'That's why I'm going to go with you to help you,' said Snape. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' asked Snape.

'They don't hurt me much anymore only when they're extremely angry,' shrugged Harry. 'Not at all last year too scared of Moody,' Harry finished with a snort.

'Good,' said Snape. 'But why do you want to go back?'

'It's the safest place for Phoenix,' sighed Harry.

'Everything's for Phoenix,' Snape said.

'She's my daughter,' shrugged Harry.

Snape nodded and held out his arm. Harry grasped Snape by the upper arm and the two whizzed off. Harry found himself in Magnolia Crescent.

'Closest I could get outside the boundaries,' Snape explained.

Harry nodded and they walked up the streets getting very odd stares from everyone. There was the fact that Snape had an air of severity that everyone could feel. His long and unkempt black hair was not well received. Luckily he had managed to perfect the Muggle attire so he was dressed in black trousers, black shirt, black shoes, and a black jacket. There was the fact that he was Harry Potter the delinquent who apparently went to St. Brutus' School for Incurable Criminal Boys. The boy who had dark eyes and even as a child appeared to be surrounded by strange things and even stranger now. Then there was the fact that there was a child with messy black hair just like the Potter boy's in an expensive looking velvet black dress. Then there was the large red and gold bird on Harry's shoulder looking out of place in the suburban atmosphere.

Half way down they were met Mrs Figg who greeted them eagerly.

'So this must be little Phoenix,' smiled Mrs Figg.

Harry tensed.

'Oh don't worry boy I don't believe the prophet children shouldn't be blamed for their parents actions,' the old woman said. 'Anyway she's your daughter too. Can I hold her?' she asked.

Harry handed her Phoenix.

'Oh she's beautiful,' smiled Mrs Figg. 'It makes me wish that I'd found the right man.'

'Fawkes likes you,' said Harry. 'He'll glare at those who treat Phoenix cruelly.'

'Quite right too,' said the cat lady. 'I take it they've got some kind of bond.'

'Something like that,' muttered Harry.

Mrs Figg nodded.

'Well we better be going,' said Snape.

'Of course, drop by tea with Phoenix I'll treat her better than I did you,' smiled Mrs Figg. 'I'll make cake for us.'

'Thanks Mrs Figg I'd like to see someone other than the Dursleys - who can talk -' Harry said quickly looking at Phoenix and Fawkes.

Mrs Figg beamed.

Snape knocked on the door of number four Privet Drive.

'Ah so you're here,' Uncle Vernon said. 'The letter said you'd be around to explain the situation. Then catching sight of Phoenix in Harry's arms and Fawkes on Harry's shoulder. 'What is that?' he asked.

'That is a baby, Mr Dursley,' said Snape dryly. 'Surely you've seen one before,' he raised an eyebrow. 'Or have you forgotten your son and nephew.'

Vernon scowled, 'I know what a baby is, Mr?'

But he got no answer.

Continuing to scowl. 'It's that thing on your shoulder.'

'A bird,' said Harry taking a leaf out of Snape's book. 'You know with feathers and wings.'

'I can see that but what kind of bird?' asked Vernon.

'That'd be a phoenix,' said Snape. 'You know bursts into flame when it is time for it to die and is reborn from it's ashes, tears have healing powers, well you know the rest.'

'It's unnaturalness is not coming into my house,' said Vernon.

Fawkes appeared to get into the swing of things and stretched his wings and flew into the hallway and landed on the banisters. Phoenix at this moment woke up and looked very contented and amused at the interaction between her familiar and her great uncle. Potter through and through thought Snape.

'May we come in?' asked Snape in a threatening voice.

Vernon shrunk back from the imposing man's voice. Snape ushered Harry and Phoenix in. Harry lead Snape into the living room where Petunia was cleaning the walls. Was that woman always cleaning? Snape surveyed the girl from his childhood his heart constricting at the reminder of Lily. He cleared his throat.

'Snape?' asked Petunia shocked.

Harry looked between his aunt and his potions master. He knew that Snape had known his mum but he had thought they had met in school apparently they'd not.

'You met mum before school,' said Harry.

Snape nodded.

Petunia looked a raven haired girl in Harry's arms.

She snorted, 'trust you to knock someone up before you've even left school.'

Harry winced but didn't say anything.

'Mum,' said Dudley warningly.

'Can I put Phoenix to bed before we have this talk,' said Harry warningly.

'Phoenix what kind of a name is that,' said Petunia in disgust.

'I think it's beautiful,' said Dudley, 'come on I'll carry your stuff. I'd like to see my second cousin anyway.'

Harry took out the lilac crib that Phoenix owned. He had wanted pink but Ginny objected saying that she did not want any girl to be subjected to the stereotype of pinkness as she so described it and Harry knew better than to press the matter especially as Hermione appeared to agree. Harry knew better than to anger his girlfriend and best friend. He placed Phoenix in the crib tucking her into yellow blankets before turning to look at his cousin who appeared to have really taken to his diet - he was still bigger than most but not in such a horrific way as two years ago.

'You have grown,' smiled Harry.

'So have you,' said Dudley. 'A father … glad it wasn't me.'

'So am I,' said Harry. 

He'd never wish what had happened on anybody. But in the end he was glad that he had the end product.

'Come on my parents looked ready to eat you alive,' he grinned.

Dudley was about to leave when he saw his slightly younger cousin's expression.

'Something worse happened,' said Dudley coming to stand by his cousin.

Harry nodded, 'it's complicated,' he stuttered.

'How so?' asked Dudley.

Harry shook his head, 'I don't like talking about it to my girlfriend never mind Uncle Vernon.'

Dudley nodded, 'the girlfriend is she the mother?'

Harry shook his head, 'I wish,' he muttered.

They left the room.

'You don't mind the bird being left in with her?' asked Dudley.

'You try to stop him,' muttered Harry. 'Fawkes' is Phoenix's familiar,' at Dudley's confused look, 'they share a powerful bond in which the familiar will do anything to protect their companion.'

'Oh,' Dudley said, 'do you have one?'

Harry looked at Hedwig and smiled, 'my owl.'

The sixteen and seventeen year old cousins entered the room to a very tense silence to Vernon looking confused at the familiarity between the wizard and his wife, to Petunia looking nervous about something and Snape looking pained about what only Harry could tell.

'So you, boy,' it was Vernon speaking. 'You knocked up some slut and she left you with the girl.'

'The "boy" and the "girl" as you put it Dursley have names,' Snape said coolly this man was reminding him more and more of his own father by the second.

'It's okay, Professor,' Harry said quietly. 'Now I did not knock up any whore, or anyone for that matter.'

'You have a daughter,' stated Petunia speaking for the first time since she re-met Snape.

'I know,' said Harry.

'Yet you claim you didn't knock anyone up,' stated Vernon.

'With the right potions it is possible for males to get pregnant,' said Snape.

'Your gay,' said Dudley in surprise.

'I just told you I have a girlfriend, you idiot,' snapped Harry.

Dudley looked shocked and hurt.

'Sorry,' said Harry tiredly, 'this is a painful conversation.'

'It wasn't consensual,' said Snape quietly.

'You were raped,' Dudley blurted out.

Harry flinched.

'Sorry,' Dudley said quickly.

'It's fine look I don't really want to go into how my daughter was conceived I want you to leave her be,' Harry snapped.

'Will she keep us up at night?' asked Vernon.

'No more than any baby,' said Harry coolly, 'and I usually am the first one to comfort her and quiets within seconds.'

'Well I better be going,' said Snape, 'and one more things if I hear of anything happening to either Potter I will jinx your ass to China.'

Vernon gulped, 'I'll treat them well.'

'Look after yourself Harry,' Snape nodded at the teenaged father and left.


	31. Tears of the Cousin

31. Tears of the Cousin

Harry had gone to bed without dinner; not that Dudley's parent cared so soon as Dudley had finished his meagre helping of pasta bake he left for the upstairs landing. He listened outside Harry's door where he could hear cries that were definitely not a babies. He knocked on the door but when he had no reply and the cries did not stop he entered the room.

Harry was on his bed curled up on himself, arms wrapped around his stomach sobbing softly into himself.

'Harry,' said Dudley softly.

'Oh Dudley sorry,' said Harry hurriedly wiping his tears looking embarrassed.

'You wanna talk about it?' asked Dudley.

Harry shook his head.

'Is it about what happened?' asked Dudley careful not to use the R word.

'Partly,' said Harry.

Dudley was glad Harry was talking.

'It's just being back here,' Harry looked around the room which was the scene of so many of his beatings.

'You know your father used to beat me,' said Harry.

Dudley looked shocked, 'no but it isn't that surprising, not really.'

Harry nodded, 'that coupled with the fact that I've talked about what I hate talking about,' shrugged Harry, 'usually it's okay I know Professor Snape is there, my friends are there too. I mean there are many who don't respect my decision but I've always had them. Dumbledore's dead,' he added.

'Your grieving,' Dudley understood.

Harry nodded.

'I didn't have a chance to process it going into labour soon after and now I have to deal with it,' Harry sighed.

'Just don't bottle it up,' said Dudley.

'I won't thanks Big D,' he smiled a watery smile. 'Your really not your father,' he added.

'I should hope not,' snapped Dudley.


	32. Missing Phoenix

32. Missing Phoenix

A few days later Professor Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt turned up at Privet Drive and convinced the Dursleys to leave Privet Drive mainly because Dudley practically begged them to leave. Because Snape had to prove that he was still a spy they were planning to leave separately and there would be a set up attack for Harry. Phoenix would leave the day before Harry to go to the Burrow. That night Dudley sat with Harry.

'You alright?' asked Dudley.

'Yeah - you?' asked Harry.

Dudley nodded.

'It'll be strange leaving here forever - liberating for you I guess,' said Dudley.

'Yeah all I to do now is kill a psychopathic power hungry megalomaniac who's my baby's father,' Harry sighed missing Phoenix.

'Voldemort's Nixie's father?' asked Dudley.

Harry nodded tiredly, 'do you have to call her that,' he growled.

Dudley grinned, 'I am Uncle Dudley.'

Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin.

'Your missing her,' Dudley said.

'I know,' Harry sighed. 'She's everything to me. I mean I know she's safe and Mrs Weasley knows more about children than anyone I know - she does have seven kids.'

'Seven,' breather Dudley.

Harry grinned, 'I know but I don't want Voldemort getting his hands on her.'

'Did everyone accept her,' asked Dudley.

'You gotta be kidding they think _she killed Dumbledore well not the law but the press,' Harry scowled._

'_And the public,' Dudley added._

_Harry nodded._

'_That must have been hard,' Dudley said._

_Harry nodded, 'it wouldn't have been so hard if Ron wasn't talking to me for three months.'_

'_Ron?' asked Dudley._

'_One of my best friends; tall red hair,' Harry explained._

'_Pretty sister,' said Dudley._

'_Oi that's my girlfriend,' said Harry hotly._

'_Your girlfriend?' asked Dudley. 'You lucky bugger.'_

'_I know,' Harry nodded._

_The next evening the Dursleys left and to Harry's surprise Harry found himself wondering if he'd ever see his cousin again over the past two weeks he'd become really close to his cousin. Then came to hard part where they fought off the Death Eaters luckily they already knew they'd be there so everyone got out alive as soon as Harry was back in the Burrow he grabbed Mrs Weasley._

'_She's here,' Mrs Weasley smiled._

_Harry picked up his daughter, 'I'll never leave you again,' he promised the child._


	33. Godparents

33. Godparents

Over the next few weeks Harry, Ron and Hermione did their best to plan what they were going to do but this was made difficult owing to the fact that Harry had Phoenix to look after and Mrs Weasley was keeping Ron and Hermione busy in wedding preparations. According to Ginny she was trying to keep them from planning anything that would lead them away from here to danger. Harry wanted to keep the danger minimal with Phoenix around.

But as the days progressed Harry's thoughts drifted to godparents. He knew he didn't want Ron after everything last year (he may have forgiven him but he hadn't forgotten), and he wouldn't have the twins as godparents (they would be such a bad example on Phoenix), he didn't want to have to burden Ginny or Hermione. He thought of Professor Snape how he'd been there through the tears and tantrums. He knew his father would be rolling in his grave but he was having the Potions Master as Godfather. It would have to be done in secret as Voldemort would know where Snape's true allegiances lay. He then thought of the godmother and Molly was the ideal choice she was a mother, she was already taking a keen interest in Phoenix's welfare, she had accepted Harry's choice right from the word go.

'Mrs Weasley,' Harry said.

'Harry,' smiled Mrs Weasley.

'I was wanting to ask you something,' Harry said nervously. 'I mean it's okay if you don't.'

'What is it Harry?' asked Mrs Weasley kindly.

'Will you be Phoenix's godmother?' Harry asked in a rush.

Mrs Weasley positively beamed, 'I'd love to be.'

That night at dinner Mrs Weasley announced proudly that she was godmother. After dinner Ginny cornered Harry.

'You know I care about Phoenix don't you,' she looked hurt.

'It's not that I know you don't care it's just if anything were to happen to me I want someone who can look after my daughter in my place,' Harry sighed.

Ginny nodded, 'sorry. So whose the godfather you didn't say.'

'Well I have to ask him first plus Ron is going to kill me when he finds out,' Harry said.

'Snape,' Ginny smiled.

'How?' asked Harry.

'You care for him and he cares for you I mean the way he comforted you when it came out that you were r-'Ginny stopped seeing Harry's expression. 'Oh Merlin sorry.'

A few days later Snape was dropping by with some potions that Bill was still taking after Greyback's attack.

'Can I talk to you?' asked Harry.

Snape nodded and the two of them walked out into the garden.

'Will you be Phoenix's godfather?' asked Harry.

Snape looked at Harry, 'I'd love to be but you know your own godfather would be less than thrilled.'

'I know but I trust you more than anyone and I want my daughter to be brought up like I - we never were if something happens to me.'

Snape nodded in agreement.

'But I hope you won't mind that I'm going to put Mrs Weasley as first guardian,' Harry said.

'No she'll be better for the girl than I am,' Snape said. 'But you must be there to help her through all the Phoenix Child shit. Explain it to her.'

'I will,' Snape said.

'I'm going into Diagon Alley on my birthday to write my Will,' Harry said. 'Will you come with me as a witness. Remus has already agreed.'

'I'll come with you does he know I'm coming?' asked Snape.

Harry nodded, 'he has nothing against you and feels quite apologetic for how he treated you in school,' Harry too sounded apologetic.

'You shouldn't blame yourself, either,' Snape added.


	34. Gifts and Goblins

34. Gifts and Goblins

Harry's birthday came and with it Harry received many presents. He was really touched by the fact that Mrs Weasley had gave him something that belonged to her brother. Ron gave him a book on how to charm ladies. Hermione gave him a Sneakoscope which Harry was sure would come in useful. Ginny gave him a photo album with pictures of Harry, Ginny and Phoenix already in it. The twins gave him a box of their more useful products i.e. the defence products. Bill and Fleur gave him a new set of dress robes. Charlie gave him a green dragon t-shirt. Remus and Tonks (who were now married) had given him a book on more complex defensive spells to go along with Snape's book on healing potions.

Harry, Snape and Remus went to Diagon Alley where the street seemed even more dismal than the year before. They walked up to the tall imposing building that was Gringotts. Harry hadn't wanted to take Phoenix out of the safety of the Burrow. Harry had already arranged the appointment so simply asked to see the goblin, Griphook.

'Harry Potter if you would come with me,' Griphook lead the three down to his office deep underground.

'I believe you're here for a will to be drawn out,' said Griphook calmly.

Harry nodded.

'And you've got witnesses,' Griphook added. 'Now we'll begin.'

'I want to leave everything to Phoenix,' Harry said.

By the time they were done Harry had left his not small fortune to Phoenix with Mrs Weasley named as guardian. They were walking out when Harry's scar began to burn and there was some strange whispering in the back of his head.

He stopped walking suddenly.

'Harry?' asked Snape.

'Can you hear that?' Harry asked sharply.

'There's nothing,' said Remus.

'What is it?' asked Snape.

'A strange kind of whispering and my scar's burning,' Harry said. 'This way.'

Harry took off down the passageway ignoring the calls. He stopped in front of a large ornate vault.

'What's in here?' asked Harry.

'That's the Lestrange vault, Harry Potter,' said Griphook.

'Can I see inside?' asked Harry.

'I'm not going to steal anything,' said Harry impatiently.

'Please, Griphook, this could be really important it's about defeating Voldemort,' Harry said desperately.

Griphook, Remus and Snape stared at Harry in shock.

Griphook nodded once and opened the vault. Harry looked around and saw Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. It was exactly like it was in Hokey's memory; bright gold a badger playing in grass decorating the side.

'The cup,' said Harry.

Griphook brought it out.

'We need to destroy it,' Harry said.

'Why?' asked Remus.

'We just do,' snapped Harry. 'Can we keep it.'

'Yes,' said Snape. 'Sirius Black left everything to Harry and with the Lestranges and Malfoys as convicts and Remus here is married to Nymphadora Tonks so they both have access to the Vaults.'

Griphook looked between the two and nodded. They left with the Horcurx, Harry keeping it well hidden because he didn't want Voldemort finding out what he was up to. He stopped just to pick up two sets of silver cutlery for Bill and Fleur.

'Don't mention this to the others,' Harry said as they returned to the Burrow.


	35. No Place for a Baby

34. No Place for a Baby

That night at dinner Harry gave Ron and Hermione a look that said "meet me in my room later". Harry sat waiting in the room that Mrs Weasley had given him and Phoenix. Hermione, naturally, appeared first followed by Ron.

'So what's up?' asked Ron.

Harry drew out the Cup of Hufflepuff.

Ron looked blank.

'Is that?' gasped Hermione.

'Hufflepuff's cup,' nodded Harry. 'Be careful remember what it is,' Harry instructed her.

Hermione who had looked awestruck at such an ancient and magical artefact with a hand stretched out suddenly blushed as she remembered what it was.

'What do we do with it now?' asked Ron.

'We destroy it,' said Harry. 'But I have no idea how,' Harry sighed.

'I do,' admitted Hermione looking guilty for some reason.

Harry turned to look at her.

'Well how?' Ron asked bluntly.

'Well I've been reading up on them,' Hermione began.

'But you said there were no books in the library,' said Harry.

'Only because Dumbledore had removed them,' said Hermione looking even more guilty.

'I well I might have just stolen them,' Hermione blushed, 'well we needed them and if he hadn't wanted them to be found he would have used much stronger enchantments. And it's not like we're tying to make more.'

'Can you here us complaining? Where are these books anyway?' Ron asked impatiently.

'In here,' Hermione took out a purple beaded bag, 'I've got an undetectable extension charm on it and have the main essentials packed.'

Hermione rummaged in the bag and picked out a large black volume with peeling golden letters. They spoke about Horcruxes for a while so that Harry understood to destroy the cup they'd have to use something which had almost no cure.

The next morning they awoke. Harry wore the dress robes that he'd got for his birthday and dressed Phoenix in light blue robes which seemed to highlight the temporarily blue of her eyes. Harry often wondered what colour they'd be in the ends; he hoped it was his mother's green, he shuddered at the thought that they'd be red and would prefer them not to remind him of the Chamber of Secrets and Riddle.

At the reception Kingsley sent them a message to tell them that the ministry had fallen. Harry's first thought was to get the hell away, to get Phoenix away. Hermione found him and Ron and the four of them Apparated to a street in London.

'Where are we?' Ron demanded.

'Tottenham Court Road,' Hermione replied.

The three of them got changed and slipped into a coffee shop where Ron and Hermione ordered a Cappuccino each and they began discussing what would happen next. They couldn't go back to the Wizarding World but they had nowhere in the Muggle World.

'Grimmauld Place,' suggested Ron.

'Unhygienic,' whispered Harry back.

But in the end it seemed to be the only place to go. But Harry was determined not to let Phoenix touch _anything!_

_When they entered the decrepit, old house the protective enchantments and the screams of Sirius' mother had Phoenix wailing. Fawkes was most unimpressed and proceeded to shield the sobbing infant with his large red and gold plumage between the phoenix and the teenaged father the babe had settled but Harry knew that Grimmauld Place was no place for a baby._


	36. Son of the Moon

of the Moon

A few nights later Harry was wandering the house, his house, with Phoenix wailing on his shoulder. The little girl just wouldn't settle no matter what Harry did. Fawkes was trying to sing her to sleep, and failing. Harry just didn't understand what was wrong. What was he doing wrong? Was it the move? Was it her age? Was it him? Was something to do with her phoenix origins coming into play?

That was when he heard the protection wards sound. He woke Ron and Hermione up leaving Phoenix with them. Soon as he determined it was Remus he moved aside to let him into the living room. Soon as Remus had sat down Phoenix wanted to be in his arms. Harry handed the werewolf his daughter. Remus wanted to come with them to help them and Harry thought it could be useful at the very least he could look after Phoenix when Harry couldn't. But then Hermione asked what Tonks's thoughts on this were. Remus went all tense and said she'd be safe. It turned out Mrs Lupin was pregnant. The three were delighted and Harry was sure this had to do with "the son of the moon" in Phoenix's prophecy.

'He'll be like me I know it,' said Remus.

'I don't think so,' said Harry.

The other three Gryffindors turned to look at Harry.

'You can't know that,' moaned Remus. 'I've condemned him before he was even born!'

Harry shook his head hesitantly.

'Last December Trelawney made a prophecy,' Harry said.

'A third one?' asked Hermione shocked.

'Why didn't you tell us?' asked Ron shocked.

'It contained details on two children; the daughter of the phoenix -'

'Phoenix,' Hermione breathed.

Harry nodded.

'What does this have to do with Tonks being pregnant?' asked Ron.

'I'm getting to that,' snapped Harry. 'The second child was called "the son of the moon"' Harry said.

'You don't think he's my son - do you?' asked Remus. 'I mean I don't even know what she's having; neither Tonks, the baby or I are that powerful.'

'Well it said he was "the son of the moon" who "did not howl" "free of the age old curse"' Harry said.

'Lycanthropy,' breathed Remus. 'Thank you, Harry,' he grinned. 'He's not in danger is he?' asked Remus.

'I shouldn't think so,' Harry said.

'What does it say our children will do?' asked Remus.

'Unite the light and the dark,' Harry said.

'What?' Remus asked.

'Dumbledore thought it was about the families and how we'd finally stop fighting,' said Harry.

'I can't see the Weasleys and the Malfoys stop fighting,' smiled Remus.

'The same was said about the Snapes and the Potters and Severus Snape is Phoenix's godfather,' Harry reminded him.

'True,' nodded Remus.

'Plus aren't the Weasleys and Malfoys third cousins,' asked Hermione.

'That doesn't mean anything look at my aunt and uncle,' Harry said.

Hermione nodded.


	37. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry about the insomnia caused change. I went back and re-looked over it when I was fully awake and realised it just didn't work in two parts so here it is back to normal.


	38. Harry's Sacrifice

37. Harry's Sacrifice 

'Right well I best be going,' Remus stood up. 'Wish me luck,' the werewolf added. 'The Fidelius charm will mean nothing if my hormonal wife kills me - not that I wouldn't deserve it,' he muttered under his breath.

'Your under the Fidelius charm?' asked Hermione in surprise.

'Well it was all in place to be put up if anything happened but then Tonks fell pregnant and the child of two Order members, one whose a werewolf would always be in danger. It's mainly a precaution but better to be safe than sorry. Plus, they're rounding up Muggle-Borns as we speak. It was the only way Ted would be safe.'

Harry nodded a lump in his throat as he looked at the baby in his father's friend's arms.

'Remus?' Harry asked hesitantly.

'What is it Harry?' Remus looked at Harry in surprise.

'Take Phoenix,' Harry said.

The other three looked at Harry in surprise.

'I love and I want her safe and happy that means defeating Voldemort that means putting myself in danger. But I won't endanger Phoenix as well! I would have left her with Molly if it weren't obvious that who she was and that would endanger her! **(1)** Please, this way it's with someone who I trust, someone who can keep her safe and is having so will know what to do!'

'I will Harry just come back soon,' Remus sighed.

'If anything happens to me make sure she's safe,' Harry's voice cracked. 'But if anything happens to her I will kill you,' Harry threatened.

Remus gulped and nodded leaving taking Fawkes and Phoenix with im.

Soon after Remus left Harry locked himself in Sirius' old bedroom where he cried himself to sleep as he had done when he was small with this abusive relatives.

**(1) - This is in answer to yukikiralacus comment on the fact that she wasn't with Mrs Weasley. I tried to reply but for some reason it's not working on my computer. Sorry.**

**Thanks for all the comments I have received I'll try to answer all comments in my work.**

**I know this was short but there is more coming. I'm almost done the next chapter which all you Remus-Tonks will, hopefully, love.**


	39. The Reunion

38. The Reunion

Remus returned to the Tonks' home. In their family Tonks was the breadwinner owing to the fact that Remus was a werewolf even now that they were in hiding it was the Tonks' who had somewhere to stay. He quickly entered the hall. Tonks somehow heard him. She appeared on the landing her hair bright red and her eyes smouldering orange looking for every feature like a volcano ready to explode.

'And exactly where have you been, Mister? Four days… four fucking days before you deem yourself to show yourself…' Tonks trailed off as she saw the baby in her husband's arms and phoenix on the wolf's shoulder. 'Is that Phoenix?' whispered the pregnant metamorphmagus '…and Fawkes.'

'Harry talked some sense into me,' Remus muttered.

'Of course he did,' Tonks nodded, 'he's never had a father and his a dad himself.'

They were interrupted by Phoenix yawning.

'I think someone's tired lets find my old crib,' smiled Tonks.

Remus left Phoenix and her familiar with Tonks as he climbed up to the attack to find the old crib. Naturally, with magic, the yellow crib with pale pink flowers decorating it was perfectly in tact. He - using his werewolf strength - brought the crib down and arranged it with a blue quilt that and a white pillow that Andromeda had shrunk for the baby. Phoenix fell asleep almost as soon as she'd been laid in the crib. Unbeknownst to the Lupins and Tonks' this was the best the little girl had slept in a long time owing to the fact she once again had a comfy cot than sleeping on her father on a single mattress in a germ ridden environment.

Another yawn was heard. At first Remus thought it was Phoenix again but then he realised it was Tonks who was almost two months pregnant.

'Come on let's go to bed,' Remus smiled.

Remus took his wife and led her to bed.

'I'm glad you came back,' Tonks said sleepily.

'Me too,' murmured Remus. 'I'm sorry.'

'You will be,' warned Tonks.

Remus chuckled, 'you sound like Harry.'

'Why did he give you Phoenix?' asked Tonks. 'Not that I'm sad or anything but why? I've seen how he is with that little girl he'd never give her up for anything.'

'To protect her!' Remus explained. 'He plans to defeat Voldemort.'

'Are you surprised?' murmured Tonks.

'No but I wish he wouldn't,' Remus said. 'Damn prophecies.'

'Prophec_ies_?' asked Tonks sitting up.

'There was another one made in December,' sighed Remus. 'To Harry.'

'What did it say?' asked Tonks her natural curiosity getting the better of her tiredness.

'That the Daughter of the Phoenix -' Remus began.

'Phoenix,' Tonks said loud and rude.

Remus nodded, 'and the son of the moon -'

Remus watched as Tonks placed a hand on her stomach.

'Ours?' she asked nervously.

'That's what Harry believes. Well they'll unite the dark and light apparently Dumbledore thought it meant the good and the bad wizards,' Remus sighed.

'Anything else?' asked Tonks.

'He won't inherit my powers,' Remus said. 'Thank heaven for small mercies.'

'You shouldn't worry too much,' murmured Tonks.

Remus just shook his head. But was soon distracted by the feelings of warm, soft lips on his old, worn, rough lips.

'Come to bed with me,' Tonks said seductively.

Remus could feel himself becoming hard as Tonks began fiddling with the zipper on his grey pyjama bottoms. Tonks warm breath was on his neck as he began to pull of her white vest. Soon the werewolf and the metamorpmagus were lying naked side by side. Tonks pulled her man on top of him as he entered her. Tonks groaned into Remus' mouth as they shagged. After Remus came the two of them lay panting in each other's arms. Remus pulled himself out as Tonks fell to sleep. He played with her - currently - contented lilac hair and wondered how an old, werewolf like him could have ever earned such a beautiful young woman like Nymphadora Tonks.

**So I did a sex scene. I hope you find it okay. I think Tonks and Remus are such a sweet couple it was tragic they died so soon after having Teddy. **

**Please review.**


	40. Last Wishes and Sad Truths

39. Last Wishes and Sad Truths

A few days later Harry was sitting at the table in silence trying to force down some rice that Hermione had ventured out into the Muggle world to buy. It tasted fine just Harry couldn't bare it without Phoenix. She had only been born little over two months ago but already it felt like she was the centre of his universe. And now the sun of his world had gone. He knew he'd given her away and although he missed her he knew in his heart it had been the right decision. He just couldn't stop missing her. He wondered if she was missing him.

Hermione and Ron were watching Harry worriedly. They seemed to be having a silent conversation about him. He knew he had been acting off ever since Remus had taken off with Phoenix. That was when they heard Professor Dumbledore's ghost sound Harry felt relieved that there was something to take his mind off things. Harry almost felt he wouldn't really mind if it was Voldemort as it would give him something to take his mind off things.

Looking down into the hall he saw a tall, slim figure with long locks of black greasy hair. Harry knew who it appeared to be but his natural paranoia came out.

'Professor Snape?' Harry asked warily.

'It is me,' Snape replied.

'Prove it,' Harry responded.

'I was friends with Lily Evans at school. I was asked to be Phoenix Astrid Potter's godfather. I accompanied you to Gringotts where you found the Cup of Hufflepuff. I was the first one to know you were pregnant.'

Harry nodded, 'come in.'

'Where's my goddaughter?' smiled Snape.

'I left her with Remus,' Harry said in a thick voice. 'Tonks' will be there to help and they're under the Fidelius charm. It will the certainly be more sanitary than here,' he said with a forced chuckle.

'And safer,' added Snape softly.

Harry nodded.

'That was you reason for giving her to the w-' Snape began but at a look of Lily's son decided not to push it too far. 'Lupin.'

He led Snape into the room, 'Professor Snape,' said Hermione in surprise. 'Here let me get you some rice.'

'No it's fine I've just come here to deliver news and items,' Snape said.

'Firstly there is Albus' Will,' Snape said. 'I meant to give it to you earlier but with one thing and another it wasn't the right time.'

'He left the Will with you?' asked Harry.

Snape shook his head, 'only the items he wanted given to you,' he explained. 'It was the only way to be sure they'd get to you.'

Snape took out a small book from somewhere in his cloak. It was grey-blue with a man inscribed on the front and peeling golden letters. It fit neatly into Snape's hand.

'This was left to Miss Granger,' Snape said.

'Why?' asked Hermione. 'I mean I know I like books but all things considered I don't think Dumbledore would leave me something for no reason.'

'Nor do I,' agreed Snape. 'But I've been able to find nothing of importance in the book, anyway. It's just children's tales.'

'Children's tales?' asked Harry.

'The Tales of Beedle the Bard,' said Ron, 'come on you must have heard of them: The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, The Fountain of Fair Fortune-'

'Harry and Miss Granger were brought up by Muggles,' Snape reminded the red head.

Ron blushed, 'oh,' he said stupidly.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione took the books.

'Now Mr Weasley you were given Dumbledore's you his Deluminator it was said he made it himself,' Snape said handing Ron the silver lighter like object.

'Surely I could just use a spell?' asked Ron.

Snape nodded.

'Finally to Harry he leaves you two things,' said Dumbledore. 'First the golden snitch.'

He handed Harry the Golden snitch. Harry took it. Snape sighed.

'I thought something might happen,' sighed Snape.

'Why?' asked Ron.

'Because snitches have flesh memories,' said Hermione.

'Indeed,' Snape nodded.

'Did he say which match from?' asked Harry.

'I hardly think that matters,' said Hermione.

'Your first one, why?' asked Snape.

Harry took the snitch in his arms and brought it up to his mouth and blew on it.

_I Open at the Close_

'That was the one where you almost swallowed it,' Ron said in realisation.

Harry nodded, 'so what do you think "I open at the close" means?' asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads. Snape did as well but inside he knew. He always knew. The part of the Dark Lord that resided in Harry. That Harry would have to give up his life to destroy. It was obviously something to help him when it was time for him to do die: at the close of his life! But Snape didn't say anything; never more than today did he hate Albus Dumbledore!

'The second thing is the Sword of Gryffindor,' again Snape gave him the sword.

'Wow,' whispered Hermione enviously.

'Why did he give it to me?' asked Harry.

'I don't know the last time I saw him use it was when … well he used it to cut the Dark Lord's ring in half,' Snape shrugged.

The Golden Trio froze.

'What are the properties of the sword?' asked Hermione.

'It's Goblin made so self cleaning and imbues what makes it stronger,' said Snape.

'Basilisk venom,' said Harry and Hermione together.

'Huh?' asked Ron.

'Yes we know that it has become imbued with Basilisk venom after the Chamber of Secrets incident,' Snape said.

'So it destroys Horcruxes,' said Ron.

'Horcruxes?' asked Snape looking sick. 'So that's how _He _didn't die.'

Harry nodded and pulled the Cup from the table. He took the sword out and slashed into the cup. The sword gave a funny sort of squeal before it died.

'That's what the locket was,' muttered Snape.

Harry nodded, 'here. Dobby gave it to me,' he said in explanation.

Harry picked up the locket.

'This isn't a Horcrux,' said Harry.

He rattled it and a slip of parchment fell out.

_To the Dark Lord - I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. - R.A.B._

'_It was all for nothing,' Harry said. 'Dumbledore…'_

_Ron and Hermione had no idea what to say._

'_He was already dying,' said Snape suddenly._

'_What?' asked Harry, Ron and Hermione together._

'_When he put on the ring it didn't just destroy his hand but it cursed him. I managed to stall it but only for little over a year,' he sighed. 'When Narcissa killed him he had little over a month to live.'_

'_Oh,' said Harry. 'Why didn't he tell me?'_

'_I don't know,' sighed Snape._


	41. Missing Daddy

40. Missing Daddy

Phoenix didn't understand. How could she? All she knew was that her daddy wasn't around. It had been in the morning that she had started crying. Before she had thought her daddy would be back later but when she woke up and her daddy wasn't there as usual that was when she realised something was wrong.

Cries broke the dawn. A brunette woman in her forties hurried to the crying infant. She comforted her as best as she could but the little one wanted her dad back.

That morning at breakfast the adults sat around the table sipping on coffee.

'What's wrong with her?' asked Tonks tiredly.

'She's missing Harry,' said Andromeda sadly. 'It will settle down in a few days,' she sighed.


	42. The Null Prophecy

41. The Null Prophecy

Voldemort was furious with Potter's child. He remembered what the seer had told him. Karen MacBeth he recalled when he had her kidnapped. Well the medalling old fool had a seer why shouldn't he Lord Voldemort heir of Slytherin also have one. The girl was only eight or nine (Lord Voldemort did not care how old the mudblood was) but she had a reputation in her village as being able to tell everything from when crops fail, to deaths, to births a good year before. The Dark Lord sent one of his death eaters to take the girl. Killing the whole family before her eyes. Then she was brought to Lord Voldemort.

The small red haired girl had just looked up at the Dark Lord with those Dumbledore-like eyes that seemed to stare right into what ever was left of the evil thing that could no longer be called human's red eyes.

'Hello Tom,' said the girl.

A few months later when Voldemort thought he had broken the seer she relayed to him her visions. She foresaw an evil child. The child who would bring him the war. His child and the Potter boy's. But now, now the prophecy was null and void because of the meddling old fool's bloody bird! According to Rookwood the girl had become a creature child so it would be lightness she chose. Even dead Dumbledore continued to foil his plans. That and Bellatrix who's treatment of Harry lead to labour being early and needing help from the bird. He had punished his servant. There was just one thing to ensure he won, once again: impregnate the boy. Not that he wasn't looking forward to the _saviour _of the Wizarding world's cries and screams as he writhed under the snake like creature.

**Okay so this was in answer to the questions about why Voldemort wanted Harry pregnant. Just to say this is Voldemort's plans and may or not come true depending on how I'm feeling. Either he won't be raped, he will be raped but won't conceive, or he will be raped and will conceive. Input would be helpful.**


	43. I've Been Here Before

42. I've Been Here Before

The months passed, Harry's heart constantly aching for his baby girl, they realised that the locket was with Umbridge. The three found and destroyed it. But were forced out of their home in the process. They had to go on the run through the countryside this convinced Harry that leaving Phoenix was the right decision. They then set about trying to look for the fifth Horcrux. Dumbledore had believed it to be something of Ravenclaw's so they were researching any objects associated with Ravenclaw. The only one was the legendary diadem of Ravenclaw that hadn't been seen for a thousand of years. It was about as legendary as the Chamber of Secrets and that had been true so they thought that could be the one!

Harry was convinced that it was in Hogwarts as Voldemort's first (and only) home. Unable to sway the others he was stuck roaming around the countryside. When Ron left Harry was unsurprised - there was a reason why he now saw Hermione as his best friend. But he felt sorry for Hermione, he understood her heartbreak as he had left Ginny. Harry wanted to go to Godric's Hollow but Hermione refused for their safety. Harry accepted this and left it.

One night Ron returned. Hermione was furious with him (quite rightfully in Harry's opinion) and didn't speak to him until they met with Luna's father who told them about the Deathly Hallows. Harry believed in them but Hermione refused. Apart from the fact that Voldemort was also obsessing over one Hallow Harry wanted to find the Resurrection Stone to bring back his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. He thought it was in the Golden Snitch but it still refused to open.

Then one day arguing about this Harry invoked the name of Voldemort out of anger which Ron had told them was tabooed and would lead Death Eaters straight to them. When Harry and Hermione were recognized they brought the trio to the Malfoy Manor. They had already captured Dean and a goblin Harry recognized as Griphook.

Harry recognized the room straight away. He shuddered at the memory. His breath came in quick pants as he thought about what had happened last time!

_Bellatrix stopped kissing him. Harry barely got the chance to breathe before something hard, warm, wet and long was pushed down his throat. Choking on it he tried hard to breathe through his nose as he heard Rodolphus groan in pleasure and he realised that it was the death eater's dick. How could his wife be so calm about this? Suddenly hot liquid spurted into his mouth. Disgusted he began fell down on all fours coughing and spluttering the death eater's essence all over the floor. He heard another voice from behind him._

_'Now we mustn't mess up Lucius' carpet now can we?' the voice that in Harry's confused state of mind dint recognize slapped him on his arse._

Harry shuddered at the memory, again.

'Harry Potter?' smiled Lucius, 'how nice to see you fully clothed.'

Harry flinched back tears in his eyes.

'Take them to the holding cell,' ordered Lucius. 'Our master dearly wants to meet Mr. Potter.'

Harry shuddered as he was flung into the cold, dark cell that was all too familiar.

_He was in his cell freezing and shaking knowing it was only a matter of time before he was led out for "fun" once again. He could barely string sentences together. He knew there was another occupant in the cell, someone he had once known but he couldn't put a name to the old man's face. He had been taken this morning. Harry had heard the screams. He shivered his body freezing._

_Harry dropped to floor clutching his legs to his chest._

'_Harry are you okay?' asked Ron._

'_I've been here before,' Harry said. 'I can't … not again … not again …' the boy who lived sobbed._

'_Oh Harry,' sighed Hermione._


	44. Not Again

43. Not Again

Harry could feel the approach of Voldemort his scar was burning. He could hear Voldemort's thoughts all of them concerned with what the mad man was planning to do with him. Harry took out the mirror that Dumbledore had given him months ago.

'Help me,' Harry said.

There was no reply.

Before long Wormtail was back dragging Harry kicking and screaming back with him.

'Not again, not again,' he whimpered over and over again.

Harry was pushed down onto the floor at the feet of Voldemort.

'Hello Harry Potter,' said the silky, high voice of Lord Voldemort.

Harry struggled but Wormtail's hand held him down.

'Let me go, let me go, let me go,' begged Harry tears falling down his face.

'No I don't think I will,' said a the snake-man once again.

Harry sobbed.

'Evanesco,' Voldemort did the spell ridding the boy of his clothes.

Harry struggled harder against his parents' old friend.

'Please,' sobbed Harry.

Voldemort looked at the raven haired teenager who was sobbing, naked on his stomach. He walked slowly (being careful to draw out the suspense) up to the teenager.

'No,' said the boy.

The emerald eyes of Lily Potter looked up into the red eyes of the man who had once been Tom Marvolo Riddle.

'Bring him to my chambers,' Voldemort ordered.

Harry was dragged naked along by the scruff of his neck. There were leering Death Eaters that he met along the way. All who raked his body like a fresh piece of meet. He was then pushed inside a black door. He looked around the room it was about big as the common room in the Gryffindor common room. Except the room was decorated Slytherin green with silver hangings. Right in the centre of the room sat a king sized bed with full hangings and drapes all of them black as night. Harry was flung onto it. His arms and legs were handcuffed to the bed.

'Please, not again,' Harry was shaking into the bed.

'But I've been waiting months for you to be mine once more,' Voldemort said with a smile in his voice.

He then proceeded to shed his long black robe. He walked up to the shaking seventeen year old child and with no sort of preparation he shoved himself deep into the Harry.

Harry screamed out the all to familiar searing pain burning his insides.

'Please stop, please stop, please stop,' Harry begged.

But this only egged Voldemort on he shoved himself in harder and harder and faster. Until …

'Drink,' Voldemort's one word.

Harry knew what Voldemort wanted him to drink. But he wouldn't. He loved Phoenix but he wouldn't conceive a child this way if he had a choice. He'd never get rid of the child either. But Voldemort pried open Harry's mouth (not bothering with the Imperious curse knowing the boy was immune). The bitter potion was forced down his throat. Harry was still being held up by the handcuffs.

'I think we'll do this again, tomorrow,' Voldemort said.

He then left the boy on the bed shivering and fearing the future.

**Couldn't resist torturing Harry.**


	45. Truth and Wands

44. Truth and Wands

Ron, Hermione, Dean and Griphook had met Luna and Ollivander after Harry had been taken away.

'Where do you reckon they're taking him?' asked Ron.

'To kill him or - or - or r-r-r-rape him,' Hermione shuddered.

'He was so scared,' said Dean. 'And all this time we've been treating him like shit.'

Ron nodded, 'you've heard his nightmares.'

'Where's Phoenix?' asked Luna.

'With Remus,' said Hermione.

'At least she's safe,' sighed Luna.

They all nodded except Ollivander (who had no idea who Phoenix was) and Dean (who had heard all about "the spawn of Voldemort" but considering in the same article Harry had been called "Voldemort's whore" he now wondered how true that was).

Suddenly a little elf and the current headmaster of Hogwarts appeared before them.

'Dobby get them out of here,' Severus Snape ordered them.

'Yes, sir,' Dobby said.

'Where's Harry?' asked Snape.

'Wormtail took him,' said Hermione.

'Fuck,' said Snape.

The man took off like a bat down the corridor just as the children, the wand maker Apparated with the hyper elf. He hoped he wouldn't be too late to save Harry from a repeat of what happened over a year ago. He was spotted by Wormtail but he quickly Obliviated him. He got to the Dark Lord's room and saw Harry lying naked in his own blood, chained to the bed tears pouring down his face. He was shaking as he heard Snape enter the room.

'Harry,' said the voice.

Harry recognized it as a friend but he was surprised to be addressed as "Harry" having been addressed at nought but "boy" since he came here.

'Come on I'm getting you out of here,' 

Snape was glad that the Dark Lord hadn't thought anyone would come for the boy because there was no protective enchantments around the handcuffs. He put an arm around the boy who was shaking uncontrollably.

'Ah so you are a spy I had wondered,' said a voice behind him.

There was Voldemort and several of his followers including Draco Malfoy who was holding Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dean's wands in one hand and his in the other. Harry needed the wand and did the first thing that came to mind dived at the blonde boy. Knocking all five wands out of his hands. He held his own in his right with the rest in his left hand.

'Run!' shouted Snape.

'Not without you,' Harry retorted.

Snape dived past pulling Harry along with him. Harry, however, did not like this and began having a panic attack.

'No more, please, no more,' he repeatedly muttered.

Snape found it necessary to subdue the boy before taking him away from Voldemort.


	46. I Told You So's and Babies

45. I Told You So's and Babies

Harry awoke in a soft cotton bed with the smell of pine cones in his nose. He blearily opened his eyes and stared around at the fuzzy outline. He began searching for his glasses.

'Here,' a familiar voice sounded at his side.

'Thanks,' said Harry.

He pulled on the glasses and looked at the professor.

'Thanks, again,' said Harry. 'Does this mean I'll have another child?' asked Harry.

Snape sighed, 'I don't know. I didn't want to administer any contraceptive potions without your permission.'

Harry nodded, 'so how long have I been out?'

'A week,' admitted Snape.

'So too late for contraceptives,' Harry said.

It wasn't a question but Snape nodded anyway.

'Where am I?' asked Harry.

'The Tonks' residence,' replied Snape.

'Oh,' said Harry.

Then he sat up in bed.

'Does that mean Phoenix is here too?' asked Harry.

Snape smiled and nodded, 'I can get her for you if you like.'

Harry nodded eagerly.

Snape left and came back with Tonks, Remus, Phoenix and a turquoise haired child. Fawkes flying over head.

'I heard you were awake,' smiled Remus sadly. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Exhausted,' Harry admitted.

He reached out for Phoenix who gooed and gahed at her father.

'I haven't seen her that happy since you left her with us,' smiled Remus.

'The feelings mutual,' muttered Harry. 'Hello Phoenix - have you missed me? Daddy's missed you.'

Her birth mark was practically glowing.

'Harry I know your tired,' Remus said. 'But Tonks and I were talking and we wondered whether you'd like to be Teddy's godfather?'

'Of course I would,' Harry beamed.

'Where's Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ollivander?' asked Harry.

'Well everyone but Ollivander is downstairs. Ollivander's resting upstairs,' Remus said.

'Okay then I need to get Ron and Hermione and talk to him,' said Harry.

Tonks nodded.

Harry got out of bed. But too fast.

He groaned.

'Are you okay?' asked Remus.

Harry groaned, 'fine - first time I've moved since …' he trailed off but everyone knew what he was saying.

Snape put an arm around him and steered him and Phoenix down the stairs Harry wincing repeatedly. He saw the others in the living room.

'Ron, Hermione come on we need to talk to Ollivander,' Harry said.

It was easier to walk when he went up the stairs. He knocked and entered.

'Mr Ollivander do you mind if I have a word?' asked Harry.

'For the young man who saved my life,' Ollivander said in a raspy voice. 'No.'

'Now what do you know about the Elder Wand?' asked Harry.

Harry heard a snort from behind him. He frowned at Hermione but didn't say anything.

'The Elder Wand also called the Wand of Destiny or the Deathstick' said the wand maker.

'You - you really think this wand exists, then, Mr. Ollivander?' Hermione said in a disbelieving tone.

'Oh yes, yes, it is perfectly possible to trace the wand's course through history. There are gaps, of course, and long ones, where it vanishes from view, temporarily lost or hidden; but it always resurfaces. It has certain identifying characteristics that those who are learned in wandlore recognize...Whether it needs to pass by murder, I do not know. Its history is bloody, but that may be simply due to the fact that it is such a desirable object, and arouses such passions in wizards. Immensely powerful, dangerous in the wrong hands, and an object of incredible fascination to all of us who study the power of wands.'

Harry nodded his thanks.

'What about the Deathly Hallows?' asked Harry.

Ollivander looked blankly at them.

'Well thank you Mr. Ollivander,' Harry said.

'No problem,' said Ollivander.

'Come on,' said Harry.

They left Ollivander to rest.

'You know that it passed out of knowledge after Livius,' said Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded.

'Well Gregorovitch ' Harry began.

'The wandmaker?' asked Hermione.

Harry nodded, 'well he somehow got it, then Grindlewald stole it from him and Dumbledore won it off Grindlewald, then Draco disarmed Dumbledore and I disarmed Draco.'

'So the Elder Wand is yours,' said Ron in awe.

Harry nodded, 'even if Voldemort has almost worked it out and his soon to get it.'


	47. The False Prophet

46. The False Propjet

Voldemort was furious. How had he allowed the Potter boy to escape him again? Oh, yes, it was Snape's fault. All Snape's fault. He should have known Bella had warned him enough about her concerns over where the man's loyalties lay. But at least he knew one thing the boy would conceive his child and that child would win the war.

The Dark Lord had to decide on a new head of Hogwarts now Snape was gone. Not Bella she had caused "The Phoenix Child" to be born by torturing the boy against his wishes. Lucius had given away his precious Horcrux resulting in it's destruction. Narcissa, however, she had killed Dumbledore for him. And thanks to him being gone Voldemort had an almost free reign to do what he liked even with the remnants of the Order of Phoenix and Potter's group resisting him at Hogwarts. The most annoying thing was that Potter was still free!

He decided to pay a visit to his little pet Seer down in her cell. He had kept her away from everyone else. Only Voldemort knew she was still there. He went into the cell to see the little red headed girl who was now nought but skin and bones lying on her side apparently sleeping. Her, once, pink nightgown had faded to grey and her red cardigan was torn and covered in muck. But she turned around.

'Hello, Tom,' said those scary blue eyes.

'What have I told you about calling me _that_,' Voldemort threatened fingering his wand.

Karen flinched back knowing what that meant complete pain. But she knew this time what would happen. The day she joined her parents was today.

'You're here to tell me that you force fed the raven haired boy potion, aren't you, Tom,' Karen said her blue eyes boring into the red ones.

'What do you see girl?' asked Voldemort. 'Do you see the child who will win me the war?'

'There is no such child,' laughed Karen.

'Liar,' screeched Voldemort. '_Crucio_!'

Karen felt the pain in her body building. The feeling that her mind was about to explode. Her body was burning. It was in her veins, in her nerves. And then … nothing. She lay on the floor panting.

'I saw the birth of the Phoenix Child who would unite the land torn in two after your death,' whispered Karen. 'The girl had to be born.'

'So you set me up,' whispered Voldemort dangerously.

'Yes,' whispered Karen glaring at the man before her. 'The only thing I regret is the pain you inflicted on the father.'

'Well at least I got him pregnant, once more,' said Voldemort coolly. 'This will hold him off for at least nine months.'

'You don't even know if it's succeeded,' said Karen.

'No but you do,' Voldemort eyed the raggedy girl. 'So tell me is the boy pregnant? Or would you rather another dose of pain?'

Karen whimpered, 'he is,' Voldemort waited, 'with the girl of no extraordinary magical talent but will be the support for her sister and god brother.'

Voldemort's eyes looked amused.

'Good,' Voldemort said coolly. 'Goodbye little mud blood.'

'Goodbye Tom,' the little girl closed her eyes.

'_Avada kedavra,' the snake man hissed._

_Karen awoke to bright lights and the soft embrace of a woman with the same blue eyes as the red head and a halo of soft blonde hair._

_Voldemort was just glad that Harry Potter did not know that he had Horcruxes: the diary was gone, the ring was in the hut, the cup was in Bella's vault, the locket was in the cave, the diadem was in Hogwarts' hidden room, and Nagini was here._


	48. One Left to Go

47. One Left to Go

Harry awoke with a start.

'Harry,'

Snape was standing over him worriedly.

'That little girl,' murmured Harry shaking.

'Little girl?' the old potions master looked at Harry concerned.

'I don't know her name,' Harry was shivering in his bed. 'She had red hair and eyes like Dumbledore.'

'The Dark Lord brought a girl like that in a couple years ago,' murmured Snape. 'He killed her before I could save her.'

Harry shook his head, 'he didn't; her death was faked. She's a seer she saw the birth of the Phoenix Child so told _Him _that I would have a child who would win him the war. But she lied when _He _found this out _He_ was furious.'

'She's dead,'

Harry nodded.

'We have to go,' said Harry sitting up.

'Where? Harry what's going on?' asked Snape.

'Hogwarts,' Harry said shortly.

'And how are you planning to get there?' Snape demanded.

'Dunno I'll plan that later,' snapped Harry.

'Harry stop,' Snape shouted at the boy.

'I have to go,' retorted Harry.

'Harry your still distraught over what happened please calm down or you'll get yourself killed,' said Snape.

'There are more important things than me, Professor Snape,' Harry said.

'Harry you could be pregnant,' said Snape.

'I am,' sighed Harry.

'I just need to destroy the Diadem,' said Harry.

'And then what?' Snape asked.

'I dunno,' Harry admitted.

'I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?' asked Snape.

Harry fixed Snape with a hard look, 'what do you think?'

'Still an arrogant brat,' smirked Snape.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Then I'll help you,' Snape said.

The two arrived in the kitchen. Hermione looked between Harry and Snape.

'What's going on?' the Muggle-Born asked.

'We're going to Hogwarts,' said Harry.

'Do you know how dangerous that is?' Andromeda looked at the hard eyed teenager before them.

'Yes but it's the only chance to defeat _Him_,' Harry said.

Hermione and Ron shared a look.

'You know where it is?' asked Hermione.

Harry nodded.

'How?' asked Hermione.

'Vision,' Harry said.

There were frowns at this.

'I know, I know, but this is important.'

'How so,' asked Andromeda looking protective of the teenagers.

Harry frowned and then nodded, 'what do you know of Horcruxes?'

'Horcruxes?' asked Andromeda, Ted, Remus, Tonks, Luna, and Dean.

Harry nodded.

'Foul pieces of magic that hide one's soul away,' explained Snape.

'As long as a Horcrux exists the person won't die,' Harry said.

'But if that is so how come more people haven't made one?' asked Dean.

'It requires the ultimate act of evil to make one,' explained Snape.

'A life for a life,' muttered Harry.

'You have to commit murder to make one,' said Luna.

Harry nodded, 'and I know where one is in Hogwarts.'

'You'll need a distraction while you look for it,' said Ron his tactical mind in play.

'Oh no,' Harry shook his head.

'He's right,' said Dean.

'We'll fight for you,' said Remus.

'And a lot more besides,' said Hermione.

'No more will die for me,' said Harry.

'Not for you,' said Snape. 'For your cause. For the hope that you bring them. I know what your upbringing was like but you need to understand not everything is your fault.'

Harry chewed his lip nervously then nodded.

'But not today we just need to destroy the Diadem before planning how to defeat Voldemort once and for all,' said Harry.

'You can't,' said Snape.

'Oh and why not?' shouted Harry.

'Because there are Caterwauling Charms and Dementors around to indicate the presence of those Apparating – you now need a license to Apparate into Hogsmeade. It's a trap for you,' Snape explained.

'Fuck,' Harry swore.

'You could Apparate into Ab's,' Luna said.

'Ab?' asked Harry.

'Aberforth Dumbledore,' the girl explained.

'Dumbledore's brother?' asked Harry.

Luna nodded.

'He owns the Hogshead,' added Snape.

'Then how do we get to Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

'There's a passageway,' said Luna.

Harry nodded.

'Then that's what we do,' said Harry.

'I'll gather what support I can then we'll come and help you, Harry,' nodded Remus.

The teenagers and Snape left. Harry planted a tearful kiss on Phoenix's head before Apparating away. They arrived in the Hogshead.

'Snape, Luna – what is the meaning of this?' demanded the owned of the Hogshead.

'We're just coming to search the room of requirement,' said Snape.

'Are you mad?' the man asked.

Dumbledore's brother raved on about Dumbledore before revealing the truth about Ariana. Harry was horrified but it didn't change his mind about the upcoming battle. He seemed to convince the man. Harry re-met Neville who looked an absolute state; blood covered his bruised face. He looked like he had been living rough for a while.

'Harry! Hermione! Ron! Dean! Luna!' he grinned. 'Um. Professor Snape, sir,' he said nervously.

'Neville,' he smiled sadly. 'The Carrows have had a field day with you.'

The old potion's master pulled out a vial of thick yellow liquid, 'apply this if you have time.'

'Thanks, sir,' Neville looked awkward with nice Snape.

He gave Harry a questioning look. Harry just shrugged. They followed Neville down the passage way.

'Look whose come,' grinned the boy.

Harry expected more hostile glares but it seemed that they were all so longing for hope, any hope, that they were happy to put it back in Harry. Everyone cheered and plans of revolution were being made. The Golden Trio soon had found and destroyed the Diadem.


	49. The Battle Begins

48. The Battle Begins

'Okay now that's done we're leaving,' Harry said.

There was an outcry at this.

'But we thought you were here to fight,' said Neville. 'You don't know what it's like with the Carrows! Look what they did to us? We need help!'

'Like with Umbridge,' added Cho Chang.

'I have to make _Him _mortal first,' retorted Harry.

'Look,' said Hermione.

Confused looks were shot at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snape. Harry closed his eyes and found Voldemort at the side of the castle with Nagini draped around his neck. He was with Narcissa who was looking distinctly uncomfortable. The white blonde woman flinched as Dumbledore's grave opened revealing the old man's decaying body.

'Change of plan,' said Harry. 'We're fighting!'

'The Dark Lord's here?' asked Snape.

The tension was palpable.

Harry nodded.

'I have to get to the snake,' Harry said.

'Why?' asked Padma Patil.

'Just trust me it will mean that we will be able to kill Voldemort,' Harry said.

'We'll distract him,' said Ron.

'Thank you,' said Harry.

'I think we should talk to Minerva about this,' said Snape.

Harry nodded, 'and evacuate the students.'

Snape nodded, 'wear you invisibility cloak. I'll disillusion myself.'

The two of them left as more people came to help with the fight that was just starting. Harry and Snape arrived in Minerva McGonagall's chambers. They knocked on the door where the Transfiguration professor greeted the two wizards. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

'Potter, Severus? What are you doing here?'

The two wizards shared a look,

'Long story,' Harry said.

'We've got time,' said McGonagall.

'We really don't,' said Snape.

At this the sixty-three year old witch's eyes shot into her grey hair.

'Okay boys what's going on?' she demanded.

'We know how to defeat _Him_,' said Harry. 'I've just got to destroy the snake and Voldemort but there will probably be a battle so I think the children should be evacuated.'

'Why here?' asked McGonagall.

'The Dark Lord's here,' Snape said grimly.

'_What?' _McGonagall said shrilly.

'Grave robbing,' growled Harry.

Snape and McGonagall looked at Harry.

'Where is he?' asked McGonagall.

'At the lake,' said Harry.

'Okay we'll seal off the castle, enforce the barriers. How do we send the children home?'

'Through the Hogshead,' said Harry. 'There's a passage from the room of requirement to the Hogshead and you can Apparate from there.'

McGonagall nodded.

'We'll need to get rid of Amycus and Alecto, too,' added Snape.

McGonagall nodded.

'Do you know where the Carrows are?' asked Harry.

'I believe Amycus retired for the night and Alecto will be patrolling the corridors,' scowled McGonagall.

Snape's nostrils flared and Harry had heard enough from Luna to know that meant she was looking for children to torture.

'I'll deal with Amycus,' Snape said.

'And I'll find Alecto,' added Harry.

'How?' asked McGonagall. 'You don't know where she is.'

'Oh I have my ways,' grinned Harry.

Harry left pulling out the Marauder's map as he went. He located Alecto who appeared to be talking to a Timothy Small outside the Hufflepuff Common Room. Harry hurried down to the basement where he heard the Death Eater shout at a small, mousy haired boy with tears in those large, dark (almost black) brown eyes. The small kid looked little over eleven and was shaking in his dragon pyjamas. Harry saw the podgy death eater about to torture the whimpering first year. But before she could the witch was hit by Harry's own torture curse. As Harry bound her he turned to the little boy.

'Hey, Timothy, right?' Harry asked the sobbing boy.

'Timmy,' the boy looked at Harry fearfully. 'You saved my life,' he sobbed flinging his arms around the older boy.

Harry had learnt how to comfort a child's cries since having a daughter so held the boy as he cried rubbing circles into his back.

'So what are you doing out here anyway?' asked Harry.

'I forgot the password and the others think I'm still in the hospital wing recovering from the Flu,' Timmy said.

'My friend was much like that,' smiled Harry. 'Could never remember the password. And look at him now leading Dumbledore's Army.'

'Do you mean Neville Longbottom,' said the boy in awe.

Harry nodded, 'come on let's wake your housemates everyone's being called to the Great Hall for an announcement by Professor McGonagall.'

'Really?' asked Timmy. 'But what about her brother.'

'Snape should have disposed of him by now,' said Harry.

'Snape he's back?' asked Timmy.

Harry nodded.

'But how do we get in?' asked Timmy.

'Hold on,'

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map once again. He tapped the map and the watched as the word _freedom _cam out. Harry somehow doubted it was the Carrows who had chosen the password.

'Freedom,' grinned Harry. 'Hope that's a prediction – eh.'

'That could get you killed,'

The boy's large fearful dark eyes looked up into Harry's.

Harry just shrugged carelessly.

'Come on,' Harry said urgently.

He entered the Hufflepuff common room and looked around. It looked warm and sunny with large circular windows which had to be charmed to see various parts of Hogwarts. The yellow over hangings anywhere else would have been too bright but here they looked just right. Harry smiled.

'Wow,'

'Are you Harry Potter?' asked the boy.

In the light of his Common Room Timmy could see the famous scar.

Harry nodded and placed a wand to his throat, '_sonorus,' _he said. 'ALL HUFFLEPUFFS OUT OF BED AND CONGREGATE IMMEDIATELY IN THE GREAT HALL!'

He then turned to Timmy, 'run to Professor Sprout and tell her I've done the Hufflepuffs.'

Timmy nodded and ran off.

Harry met up with everyone else in the Great Hall. The younger children were sent off with the older ones getting the choice to remain. And the battle had begun!


	50. Pack of One

49. Pack of One

Voldemort had released what was going on when Amycus woke up and summoned him. Voldemort had moved to the Great Hall where he thought that Harry would be. Unfortunately Harry thinking the man who posed himself as The Dark Lord was still by the lake had ran off in search of him leaving the others to fight.

Harry arrived at the lake realising there was no Voldemort. He looked around and closed his eyes finding Voldemort in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by bodies of loved ones with his giant snake around his neck. He saw Hermione and Ron, try and kill it but were repeatedly unsuccessful.

Harry prayed his mistake didn't cost anyone their lives. He ran into the hall Ron saw him a chucked him the sword.

'Oi, Tommy boy, look who's here,' Harry called.

With a snarl of _boy _in Parselmouth Voldemort turned to face the boy with Gryffindor's sword in his left hand and the wand of ebony in the other.

'Don't like Tommy eh?' Harry asked. 'How about Tom or Riddle or Half-Blood?' Harry asked.

All the time Voldemort was getting angrier and angrier until Harry was able to get the sword past Voldemort's defence and sliced the head of the snake off. Everyone stared as the weight of the fifteen foot snake fell to the floor. Voldemort snarled.

'_Avada Kedavra_,'

The werewolf got up from the bodies of his wife.

'NO!' he shouted.

His parents in law tried to pull him back reminding him of Teddy. All three were blasted by death eaters where they stood thinking they had caused Voldemort's sudden collapse.


	51. Persephone

50. Persephone

Harry felt a strange sort of pull and the whispering of voices as he floated along like a log in the stream.

A few minutes or perhaps a few months later he woke up. It was strange the white light that surrounded Harry. Harry opened his eyes he looked at the whiteness that surrounded him like foggy mist up above was a domed ceiling where Harry could see sky of the brightest blue and clouds so fluffy you could almost sit on them. Harry looked around him and was un-alarmed to find himself naked on the floor.

That was when he realised he wasn't alone there was a soft sort of moaning coming from somewhere near him. It reminded Harry of the moans that Voldemort, himself, would make whilst raping him. Harry was surprised that he could think this without a flash back or a flinch or anything. But it seemed to be the way of things here nothing seemed to bother him. But he found himself feeling it was wrong having no clothes with the creature there so he wished for them soon as he did they came. Harry began pulling on the silvery jeans and bright white t-shirt. Harry found his curiosity as he looked a scaly red creature reminding him of Voldemort just before Wormtail made the potion.

'Hello, Harry,' said a familiar voice behind him.

Harry spun around.

'Professor,'

And sure enough there was Albus Dumbledore dressed in robes of the brightest silver, shining brighter than his beard walking up to Harry.

'Professor Dumbledore, sir, but your dead,' Harry pointed out.

'Yes,' agreed Dumbledore.

'Then am I dead too,'

Harry was saddened at this fact – as much as this place felt right and he wanted to stay here forever he wanted to go home to see his little daughter. And that would mean his other daughter would never get to live.

'That appears to be the question,' said Dumbledore.

'But I was hit by the killing curse – again,' said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded, 'but you are bound to Voldemort more than you know, I think,' Dumbledore was giving Harry a very odd look. 'Severus never told you, did he?'

'Told me what?' Harry asked.

He had forgotten how frustrating the man could be at times.

'You know of course that Voldemort created six Horcruxes,'

Harry nodded, 'the diary, the ring, the cup, the locket, the diadem and the snake,'

'What I did not tell you what I left Snape to tell you-'

'Why didn't he?' said Harry hurt the man whom he trusted apparently did not trust him.

'To save you,' said Dumbledore softly. 'You see you know, of course, when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby because of your mother's love for you it rebounded onto him. But what he did not – and still does not – is that he left more than his body behind. He left a part of his soul behind. He'd torn his soul to much, made it very unstable.'

'What happened to the soul?' asked Harry.

'It latched onto the nearest living thing it could find,' said Dumbledore softly.

'The cat,' suggested Harry hopefully.

Dumbledore chuckled.

'Me,' said Harry wearily. 'Fuck my life – or death.'

'I watched as through the scar you felt Voldemort's presence, him growing stronger and his emotions. I saw as day on day it got stronger and stronger. Then what should happen but out of Voldemort's arrogance and cruelty he took your blood binding you together he cannot physically kill you unless you either wish it to be so or the Horcrux inside you has been destroyed.'

'So it's my choice,' said Harry.

'Yes,' said Dumbledore.

'You know what I'm going to choose,' said Harry.

Dumbledore beamed.

'Look after Phoenix, Teddy, Persephone, and any other children you and Miss Weasley may have' smiled Dumbledore.

Harry blushed at the last comment before the rest of the statement sank in, 'Persephone, wait, what?'

But it was too late the mists was gathering.

'Why is my daughter Persephone?' he called out as he fell down deeper towards the earth.

With a thud his heart began to beat once more. As did another half-blood's near him.


	52. Ends with a Kiss

51. Ends with a Kiss

Everyone had seen the Boy Who Lived fall with a hand clasped on his stomach, followed by the red eyed monster collapsing as the werewolf widow and his in laws rushed forwards and were struck down dead.

Bellatrix Lestrange was muttering words of comfort to her master. Finally Harry got sick and fed up of her crooning and stood up and cursed her into the next world.

'Ah so you survived,' said Voldemort.

'I can be quite as slippery as you sometimes,' said Harry cheerfully.

'I can see,' Voldemort said coolly his wand twitching in his hands.

'Don't you want to know how I survived?' asked Harry.

Voldemort froze.

'It was because of you,'

'How so,' Voldemort said and the two powerful wizards began pacing once more.

'We were bound by souls and blood,' said Harry.

'I was your seventh Horcrux,' Harry hissed in parselmouth.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he went to curse Harry with _Avada Kedavra._ Harry at precisely this moment returned it with _expelliarmus_. The curse rebounded and Voldemort fell to the floor just as Harry caught the dark wizard's wand. Cheers erupted all around them and Ginny came racing across the floor. The young couple exchanged a passionate kiss. Finally they broke apart to gasps from the Weasleys.

'If you ever pretend you're dead like that again I'll kill you,' murmured Ginny.

'I wasn't pretending,' muttered Harry. 'Later.'


	53. Adoption

52. Adoption

Harry looked around the room and sighed. It was a bitter sweet victory with too many deaths. He could see George crying over the loss of his twin; Harry hated it. He had never seen either twin so much as shed a tear with their ever present jokes and grins on their faces. And now Fred was lying dead on the ground with his twin sobbing over his body. Harry's heart broke when he saw the bodies of the Remus, Tonks, Ted, and Dromeda lay dead. Harry realised he should have expected this to happen with Trelawney's Prophecy about Teddy.

Everybody was trying to pull Harry into the fray. Harry refused on the account of having to return to his daughter and orphaned godson. He found the two children in the care of Ollivander.

'Is it over then?' asked the old man.

Harry nodded with a sigh.

'Hello, Teddy, I'm your godfather and I'll always be there for you,' he held the baby boy.

'It wasn't your fault you know,' said a voice behind him.

'I think it was, professor,' said Harry.

'You were unconscious at the time,' reminded Snape.

'Actually I was dead,' Harry fixed his old teacher with a piercing look.

Snape raised and eyebrow.

'You know what I was,' said Harry.

'A Horcrux,' sighed Snape.

Harry nodded, 'if Voldemort killed me I'd have a choice to stay or go on. I chose to stay because of my children.'

'You got a choice?' questioned Snape.

'I had a part of his soul in me and he took my blood,' explained Harry.

'Binding you together,' understood Snape.

Harry nodded, 'what does the name Persephone mean?' asked Harry.

Snape gave Harry a piercing look, 'she was one of the Greek goddesses of death why?'

'When I died I met Dumbledore and he referred to my unborn child as Persephone,' Harry said quietly.

Snape frowned, 'so what are you going to do now?'

'I'm going to adopt Teddy, chose one of my houses and get a job,' said Harry.

'I thought you wanted to be an Auror,' said Snape.

Harry nodded, 'can't when I'm pregnant,' Harry pointed out.

A few weeks later Harry was in the Ministry of Magic with Annie Lancashire in the Department of Childhood Welfare. Harry had decided to renovate one of the properties that he owned. It was an old house in Glamorgan with three floors. There was the ground floor where the whole kitchen had be redone due to rot, it had a large living room, and a dining room leading onto a balcony. The other two had four bedrooms on each with a bathroom as well. Harry had fallen in love with the oaks and stream and lake that were on his land. He had planned to have a smaller property but he wanted his children to grow up in a country environment with plenty of room to run around. Plus, it would keep them away from any nosey reporters.

'So Mr. Potter you wish to adopt Ted Remus Lupin?' asked the blonde witch.

Harry nodded.

'And where will you live?' Annie asked.

'Lakeside Cottage,' replied Harry.

'Ah yes that should be fine,' said Annie. 'And he'll be living with your daughter.'

Harry had brought Phoenix with him so that he could show that she was not evil in case that affected his adoption claims. Annie looked at the little girl who was sitting on the floor playing with a toy that Harry Potter had brought along with him. Phoenix looked up with bright green eyes identical to her father's.

'Gah,' she said.

'I never believed the rubbish about her being evil,' Annie said. 'I've seen too many children come from terrible families but being little angels themselves.'

'And do you have a job yet?' she asked.

'For now I'm supporting myself on the money in my vaults,' said Harry. 'But I hope to become an Auror eventually.'

'Yes finances don't seem to be a problem,' agreed Annie. 'Have you got a partner?'

Harry nodded, 'we've been going out for about a year not that she's living with me. Her brother would kill me,' he muttered.

'Do you have support its not easy being a single parent?' she asked.

'The Weasleys and Severus Snape,' replied Harry.

'That will be fine,' she beamed. 'Will you be taking him home today?'

Harry nodded, 'I'm staying in London until the renovations are complete in September. I have a house there.'

'Good,'

Annie stood up and the witch and the wizard shook hands. Harry caught the Knight Bus back to Grimmauld Place.


	54. Confirmation

53. Confirmation

About a week after Harry had officially adopted Teddy he for once awoke not because of one of the children had cried. But because he felt awful. He headed straight for the bathroom and through up all down the toilet. Resting his head on the wall he closed his eyes. He knew what was wrong he had been waiting for something like this to happen.

Both the little seer in his vision and Dumbledore in limbo had told him he was pregnant. He knew he would begin to have morning sickness again. It was only when Teddy began crying that he picked himself off the floor. Moving back to his room he picked up the little baby boy. Moving over to Phoenix's crib who was sitting up looking up at Harry with her wide green eyes he picked up his daughter and carried them both down stairs.

He gave them bottles and began feeding Phoenix some baby food.

'Do you know what you two your going to have a baby sister,' Harry smiled. 'Teddy won't be the youngest for much longer, now.'

That day he booked himself in for an appointment with Healer Althea Harman. She was renowned for dealing with male pregnancies. And sure enough a couple of days before Phoenix's birthday Harry was sitting in the waiting room of a private Wizarding health clinic. He had left Phoenix and Teddy with Mr and Mrs Weasley after explaining what was going on. Few people knew that he had been raped again and even fewer knew he was pregnant. He was soon called in and sat down with the old white haired witch.

'Ah Harry Potter –'

'Call me Harry,' Harry said quickly.

'Harry,' smiled Healer Harman. 'And call me Allie. So you're pregnant again.'

Harry nodded.

'And the other father?' asked Allie.

Harry stiffened, 'not around.'

'Okay top off,' said Allie realising that whatever had caused the Boy Who Lived to become pregnant a second time was nothing that he wished to share.

Harry groaned, 'I'm really starting to hate this.'

'Everybody does,'

Allie began to prod and poke Harry's stomach with her wand.

'Well everything's fine. Your about two months pregnant next month you'll be able to have a scan.'

Harry nodded.

'Any questions?' she asked.

Harry shook his head, 'none that I didn't ask whilst pregnant with Phoenix.'


	55. Birthdays and Proposals

54. Birthdays and Proposals

For Phoenix's birthday Harry through a huge party in the garden of the mansion he owned. The mansion always made him feel way out of his depth so he didn't live there but the setting was brilliant for a summer party. Several of his old Professors came. Professor McGonagall informed them that the repairs to Hogwarts had finally finished and the students would be free to return in September.

'So, Harry, what are you going to do next year?' asked the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

'Well I can't be an Auror just yet as I'm pregnant and with two children and a third on the way completing my education would be impossible.'

McGonagall nodded, 'why don't you return to Hogwarts and teach Defence when you were running the DA the grades soared for those who were in the DA.'

'Really,' said Harry.

'Okay but I'll probably have to take a break after the Christmas holidays until my child is born,'

McGonagall nodded, 'you know last year I would have said your making a mistake keeping the child of You Know Who but seeing Phoenix I know that your making the right decision.'

'Thanks, Pr-'

'Minerva, really Harry your not a student anymore,'

Harry nodded.


	56. Back to School

55. Back to School

The last day of August bloomed with Harry moving into Hogwarts. Harry was now four months pregnant and beginning to show. He knew there would be questions at this but he was determined to keep this under wraps. He had seen the scan and at no surprise to Harry he was having another daughter. Several people had remarked on the miracle that was Persephone due to the fact that Harry had briefly died before returning to life and had somehow managed to keep his unborn child. Harry worried over this wondering how it would effect Persephone.

On the evening of the welcoming feast Snape as the new deputy head of Hogwarts was sent to get the first years. McGonagall stood up.

'Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a moment you will be sorted into your houses let us introduce our new teachers; Professor Potter as Defence Against the Dark Arts,' whispers started at once as Harry stood up his midnight blue robes covering the bulge that was just beginning to show. 'Professor Daye,' the blonde witch with scarily blue eyes too stood up smiling at the student population, 'will be taking Muggle Studies which all students must attend.' Harry knew this was to show that Muggles and Wizards weren't that different to stop the racist atrocities from occurring again. 'And Professor Jacobi will be replacing me as Transfiguration. Professor Snape will be reappointed as Potions Professor and head of Slytherin house,' those in second year, except the Slytherins, and above groaned and muttered between themselves on the supposed Death Eater. 'And Professor Hagrid will be reinstated as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. And Professor Sinistra will become the Head of Gryffindor house and now let the sorting begin.'

'Aldermaston, Genevieve,' Snape read out.

'RAVENCLAW!' the sorting out read out.

Genevieve found a place beside Anthony Goldstein on the Ravenclaw.

The sorting continued in the same way until.

'Young, Margaret,'

The sorting hat took a while deciding where to put the chestnut haired girl but finally she ended up in Gryffindor house.

Then the feast began. The students were sent to bed. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna came up to see Harry. Ginny held her hand for Harry.

'It's weird you being a teacher,' said Ron.

'I know,' smiled Harry.

'Romilda's been bugging me about it all dinner,' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Sorry,' said Harry.

'Don't,' said Ginny.

'Though be prepared for questions,' added Hermione.

Harry nodded.

Harry's first lesson was first year Gryffindors. Harry knew it would be there first ever lesson and they would be nervous away from there homes and families. So when they had finally all made it there; fifteen minutes late due to some had got lost. Harry could sympathise he was the same in his first week seven years ago. He began by taking the register of twenty-two Gryffindors starting with Clarabelle Aubrey to Margaret Young.

'I know this is your first lesson and that you're most likely nervous so I will start the day by getting to know you just say your name and something about yourself.'

Blonde Clarabelle stood up nervously twirling a curl around her finger, 'hello I'm Clara and I own an Abraxan called Nico.'

The brunette girl with violet eyes next to her stood up next, 'hi I'm Amy and my dad is the most embarrassing dad on the planet.'

This continued to Margaret another brunette who informed them that her parents were both psychologists and she wanted to be the same.

'Good now we are going to start on disarming your opponent next week so I expect you to read that chapter for next week.'

The Gryffindors left to be replaced by the eighth years. It felt strange to be teaching those who had been his peers for his first six years.

'First before we start I think we should begin by remembering those of us who should be learning here with us,'

Harry looked over to where Malfoy and Goyle were sitting the absence of Crabbe ominous. Parvati and Padma who were missing their best friends Lavender Brown and Galena Oakley; Lavender was still in hospital and Galena had died in the final battle. Then to the Hufflepuff's where Ernie was sitting without his friend Artie Noble the Muggle-Born had been being escorted to Azkaban when he almost escaped and was killed to prevent him from going into hiding.

'We have all lost friends and family to the war and they should not be forgotten.'

A minute later Harry said, 'today I want to watch you duelling I've seen most of you duel,' Harry grinned at the DA, 'but if you start this way I can see what the areas you have to improve on are.'

Harry watched as the pairs duelled they were good but Harry could see faults in them. He was planning the next lesson for them owing to their spell work today. When the class ended break began at which Ron, Hermione and Neville came to see him.

'Hi Harry,' grinned Neville.

'That was a great lesson,' grinned Hermione. 'What are you going to do tomorrow?' asked Hermione.

'I'm going to be expanding on what you already know to get you all up to more or less the same place before teaching you some new anti-jinxes, then moving onto jinxes, then anti-curses, then curses. By next term we can do dark artefacts, and expand on creatures that Remus did.'

'That sounds good,' said Hermione, 'you've really thought this out,' said Hermione impressed.

'Well I have known about this for three months,' smiled Harry. 'Come on let's see Andy, Teddy and Phoenix Kreacher can bring us food,' Harry grinned at Ron. 'I know you'll be hungry by now.'

Hermione laughed and Ron went red.

'Andy,' called Harry.

'They're having their nap,' whispered the brunette witch smiled.

Harry nodded, 'Kreacher,' he called.

The little house elf appeared, 'yes master,' the little house elf said.

'Could you bring us some snacks?' asked Harry.

'Yes master,' said the elf cheerfully.

Kreacher brought some crisps, biscuits and fruit.

'Would you like some?' asked Harry.

Kreacher took an orange and left with a pop. And soon Ron was stuffing his face with the other three trying to eat when it was possible. Harry then had the first year Slytherins and did exactly the same as with the first year Gryffindors. At lunch Harry got talking with Ginny even though they couldn't continue going out with her being a student they still talked (and flirted). Harry went back to give Phoenix her lunch before taking the sixth years. He took the register.

'The first thing we will be learning about is Dementors,' said Harry. 'As you know they used to be the Guards for Azkaban but as of their treachery in the course of the Wizarding Wars they are no longer guards there. In fact the Ministry is currently working out a new way of guarding the prisoners.'

One of the boys but his hand up Harry thought his name was Ramsey he was a Ravenclaw from his uniform.

'Ramsey,' Harry pointed to the curly brown haired boy with bright blue eyes.

'Especially since so many of them are Death Eaters,' Ramsey said a sad look darkening the permanent light in those bright eyes.

Harry gave the sixteen year old a piercing look guessing that he had lost someone in the war. But then again who hadn't? He wasn't going to pursue the subject if Ramsey didn't want to.

Instead he just nodded, 'there's a lot of clearing up to do.'

This time a curly, dark haired and eyed Slytherin girl that Harry had seen with Draco put her hand up. Harry knew that though a Pure-Blood Slytherin family they like the Zabinis had remained neutral throughout the war,

'Astoria?' Harry nodded.

The Slytherin seemed surprised Harry was treating her – a Slytherin – so well.

'Well why aren't you helping?' asked the girl.

Harry gave the other girl a piercing look, 'I am not fighting at the present for health reasons,' was Harry's response not having gone public about the pregnancy yet. 'Now let's get on with the lesson.'

The sixth years looked like they wanted to question Harry some more but Harry continued with his lecture on Dementors.

'So does anyone know the spell which is used to ward off Dementors?' Harry asked.

Romilda Vane put her hand up she batted her eyes and flicked her hair in a way she obviously thought as sexy, 'Expecto Patronum, Sir,' she fluttered her eyelids some more.

'Precisely the Patronus requires more than just the words it requires a powerful, happy thought that acts as a positive shield with the Dementor will feed on instead of the individual. The full bodied patronus will take a different form for each individual. Like this,' Harry pulled out his wand, 'Expecto Patronum.'

His Stag Patronus danced around the room with oohs and ahhs from the girls and envious looks from the boys.

'For tomorrow I would like you to have read pages 21 – 29 of your textbooks on how to produce a Patronus,' said Harry.

Harry next had the fourth year Slytherins which Harry started with the register. Harry tried to ignore the glares of some of the fourteen year olds.

'Okay we are going to start on anti-jinxes,' Harry said.

A plump dark haired girl Harry had remembered for her second name, Theresa Rowle, put her hand up.

'Teresa?' asked Harry.

'What's the point of anti-jinxes why not do proper curses?' asked Theresa.

'You start with basic then build on this,' said Harry. 'And although we will learn about curses because we have to understand something if we wish to fight it we first have to learn the basics. I should warn you if you do not act maturely I will ask you leave when we do get onto curses. I do not want anyone hurt in my class!'

After this the class went far more smoothly. As did the third year class of Gryffindors in which Harry started by bringing in a jar of freshly corked Cornish pixies. Harry was pleased to say he did better than Lochart; not that it would have been hard!

The next class was the seventh years which included Ginny and Luna. After a quick remembrance to Colin the class was similar to the eighth years. Harry then left to pick up his daughter and godson and Andy where they ate at the staff table. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry spent much of the evening talking. Hermione and Ron left to do Head duties whilst Ginny and Luna left to do prefect duties. Ginny and Neville left to do homework at eight whilst Harry put the children to bed. He finished updating the basis of lesson plans he already had before heading off to bed.


	57. The Truth

56. The Truth

With the approach of October the trees around Hogwarts began to change colour; oranges, reds, and golden. Harry had been to his scans and yes once again he was having a little girl. One Thursday when Harry was teaching his second year Ravenclaws was beginning to get hungry for dinner which was next. He felt like baguettes and onions with spicy sauce. When one of the girls a timid little thing called Lucy put up her hand. Harry nodded to girl.

'Er, excuse me sir, but I was wondering are you pregnant again?' she asked.

Harry saw no point in lying about the pregnancy at least. He didn't feel any need to inform the children of Voldemort's involvement.

'Yes I am,' Harry agreed calmly.

Lucy looked like she wanted to ask some more but her courage failed her. Harry was just glad that it wasn't the Gryffindors or Slytherins but now that the truth had come out it was only a matter of time.

The next day Harry was about to start teaching the seventh years. Harper of Slytherin stuck up his hand. Harry had been expecting this reaction since the news about his pregnancy came out.

'Yes Harper?'

'Is it true you're pregnant, again?'

'Indeed,'

'Did you fuck-'the Slytherin began.

'I would prefer you not to use such words in my classroom,' warned Harry.

'-You Know Who,' Harper ignored his teacher.

'I have never "fucked" Voldemort,' Harry said quietly.

The students obviously thought the meant that Voldemort had not fathered his second child.

'Who did?' Harper asked suddenly.

'I'd say that was none of your business,' Harry said dangerously, 'now turn to page 129,' Harry said sounding suspiciously like Severus.

After dinner several of his friends visited him; Dean just to tell him that he knew that you-know-who was the father but he hadn't even told Seamus and was not going to tell anyone else either something Harry was most grateful for. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny stayed for a while after that too.


	58. Decision Time

57. Decision Time

Harry was marking some of the fifth year papers on the differences between jinxes and anti-jinxes. There were some comments that were completely ridiculous but not a badly, overall, done exercise. Ron and Hermione were doing an assignment for Snape on the uses of venoms in non-toxic potions. Hermione was writing away with Ron looking desperately over to his girlfriend trying to copy off his intelligent girlfriend. Harry was personally glad he didn't have to do that. But then frowned wouldn't he need potions when he entered his career as an Auror. But did he still want that? He'd fought hard for all of his life. But now…. He had a good life here with his daughter, godson, Andy, Kreacher and Severus. But what about those families that could be torn apart by dark magic; even with Voldemort gone. But then his own family could get torn apart if he got killed due to the dangerous life of an Auror. He'd never had a choice but to fight again and again and again. He had always enjoyed teaching the D.A. and he still felt it now. He loved the feeling of pride when one of his students accomplished something. Harry sighed.

'What's wrong?' asked Hermione.

'It's just you know I've always wanted to be an Auror,' Harry said.

'And we will be the best,' grinned Ron.

'Your not sure if that's what you want anymore,' Hermione insightful as always.

Harry nodded, 'I like my job here. I like the people. I like having the children close by. I like having peace. I love the pride whenever one of the students achieves something. And children need stability,' Harry said.

'But I thought we were going to end up working together,' Ron looked upset.

Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed at this. He considered Hermione a better friend than Ron because of Ron's continual betrayals. The red haired teen was just lucky that the Boy Who Lived was so forgiving.

'It's Harry's life,' Hermione told him.

'But at the same time I've always wanted to be an Auror and I want to help people,' Harry admitted.

'Haven't you helped enough?' asked Hermione, 'you saved the world from Voldemort.'

'Not alone,' Harry reminded the Muggle-born.

Hermione ignored him, 'and teaching Defence will prepare everyone for later life and could save their lives. I mean what would happen if we hadn't known defence?'

'I hope that nobody has to go through what we did but your right I just never saw it that way,' Harry admitted.

'You should think on it,' suggested Hermione.

Harry nodded in agreement.

**So what do you think Auror or the Defence teacher.**


	59. A Chat With McGonagall

58. A Chat with McGonagall

A few days later Harry had left the two sleeping children under the watchful eye of Andromeda. Harry knew they would be fine so left to talk to McGonagall. He spoke the password, Animagus, to the gargoyle. McGonagall, unlike Dumbledore, preferred to use types of magic (often transfigurations) rather than sweets. Harry had found though the headmistress had a love of short bread she wasn't overly keen on sweets. He knocked on the door.

'Enter,' the strict teacher called.

Harry opened the handsome oak door revealing the study within. Harry looked around the office was different to what it had been in Dumbledore's day. In Dumbledore's there were plenty of strange objects constantly whizzing about but they had vanished. Instead things seemed much more organised in McGonagall's typical fashion. On the desk was a tartan box with a picture of a Hebridean Black. Harry knew these were the biscuits reserved for when a child needed comfort. 'Harry,' McGonagall smiled at her ex-student. 'Professor,' the eighteen year old greeted. 'Harry, please, you're a member of the staff you can call me Minerva,' the headmistress told the boy repeating what she had said many times before. Harry's interest peaked he hadn't heard this before. 'Well what I wanted to talk to you about was my teaching position,' Harry told his employer. 'I was under the impression you enjoyed the job,' frowned Minerva. 'That's just it I love it,' Harry beamed, 'and I've had enough dark magic to last a lifetime. I was wondering – if you had no one to replace me – next year could I … would it be possible for me to remain teaching?' Harry asked nervously. 'Harry I would love for you to stay on,' smiled the Headmistress. Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief. 'You didn't think I'd turn you down did you?' asked Minerva. Harry smiled sheepishly. McGonagall just shook her head, 'there is something else I would like to discuss with you.' Harry waited. 'What are you going to do after Christmas?' Harry asked. 'How long are you planning to spend off?' asked Minerva. 'Between Easter break and the summer,' Harry said, 'that will give me a few months with Persephone.' Minerva nodded, 'have you considered part time until the next year? The would include marking papers and planning lessons.' 'Thank you,' Harry smiled. 'No problem, Harry. How are Phoenix and Teddy?' she asked. 'Phoenix said her first word – dada- yesterday, and when I was playing peep-a-boo with Teddy he began clapping giggling fit to burst,' Harry smiled. Minerva too smiled at the image of the turquoise haired boy and green eyed girl. 


	60. Persephone Ginevra Potter

Persephone Ginevra Potter

It had been a few weeks after Harry had spoken to McGonagall about his employment and now was his Christmas holidays. Harry knew he had only a few weeks left until it was time for Persephone to come. Right now it was a few days after Christmas day which he had spent at the Burrow. Dudley had come to with a girlfriend. He had been enjoying college where he was doing psychology much to Harry's surprise he was actually trying and much to Petunia's disappointment had moved to a new flat bought by Vernon.

It was cold, snowy Christmas where Harry and Ginny had decided to get some time together with Molly watching the children. Harry knew he wouldn't have much time in the months after Persephone's birth because he didn't want to leave his second child behind if he could help it. He wanted to be there for his second daughter's first few months like he wasn't with Phoenix, or as Dudley insisted calling her, much to Harry's extreme annoyance, Nixie. If Dudley Dursley didn't shut up soon Harry would hit him.

Harry and Ginny had decided that they would go into the village and get a meal at one of the restaurants. Harry had a glamour on considering he was going into a Muggle village and he didn't want any comments on what a man was doing pregnant. He didn't like the fact that he was hiding his baby when he just wanted to shout to the world about the fact that his baby was going to be here in a few weeks to a month. But he knew that the Muggles would be in for a shock if they found out and as travelling was getting uncomfortable for Harry they had decided to stay around the Harry's home.

They were between the Burrow and Ottery Saint Catchpole when Harry felt what he thought was Persephone kicking him again. But it felt far more painful than a normal kick. That was when he realised that the familiar pains on his stomach were not Persephone kicking at all. And it hadn't been all day. He should have recognized it for what it was. It wasn't like it was his first child! But he had just presumed that Persephone was feeling particularly active today he still had about two weeks until the baby was due.

But apparently it hadn't been Persephone at all causing Harry the increase in pain that he had been feeling today. No the increase in the pain on his belly – quite obviously Harry now thought – was the fact that, as he was just realising, Persephone Potter was coming, and coming fast. He needed a healer now. And considering he had just been walking the frozen, snowy countryside this was not the ideal place to have a baby, not at all. Harry cried out in pain as another contraction wracked his body.

Ginny heard the cry of pain and looked at her boyfriend's pale sweaty face feeling concern wash over her, 'Harry?' asked Ginny as her boyfriend clutched a pale, sweaty hand to his apparently flat stomach which was in fact heavily rounded under the powerful glamours.

'It's time,' whispered Harry unable to get much more out other than that.

Ginny heard the two words that her boyfriend breathed out. But considering her panic at the pain Harry was in it was understandable that it took Ginny Weasley a few minutes for the message to sink in and a few more minutes to realise what Harry Potter was talking about as she watched him cry his hands on his stomach, a spasm wracking his body. What was wrong with him? What about the baby? The baby! That terrible mixture of Harry's exceptionally pale, sweaty face, the screams in the night air and the pain filled green eyes that were almost luminous in the rays of the setting sun and the way in which his long, slim, arms muscled by the slavery his relatives put him under, Quidditch matches and training sessions and war were wrapped around his stomach which normally looked swollen.

And the question on what would happen to the baby. His arms were wrapped around the baby bump. As Harry went through another spasm he came out of it with tears in those bright green pained eyes that Ginny had long ago fallen in love with. And Ginny understood finally what was going on; Harry James Potter the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One and the Defeater of the Dark Lord was once again in the pains of labour but this time there was no phoenix to save him. And Ginny was at loss as what to do.

She knew Apparting a person more than three months pregnant was an incredibly dangerous thing to do so that was out. And she had no other method of transport. Then it occurred to her what she could do! She pulled out her wand and sent her pale silver horse Patronus looking like a hornless unicorn back to the Burrow telling them what had happened. Ginny then cast warming and comfort charms around the area then vanished the snow hoping to keep the boy and baby safe. Ginny held Harry's hand hoping that she had done enough to keep them safe until help arrived.

Ginny stroked back Harry's sweaty black hair glad she hadn't witnessed Phoenix's birth. 'Come on Harry hold on,' begged Ginny. 'For Phoenix, Teddy and Persephone just hold on a little bit longer,' Ginny held Harry's hand feeling the hand squeeze. Ginny still wanted kids of her own but she didn't want to go through this agony.

Then the sound of pops filled the air and Ginny saw her mother, father and siblings arrive with an old, slim, white haired woman with piercing blue eyes which must be Harry's healer. Or so Ginny hoped. Ginny hoped against hope that they hadn't come alone. She knew that her mother had gone through seven pregnancies and eight births but she didn't know how good she would be with a male birth. The old woman came directly down to wear Harry was lying on the ground and pulling out a stretcher laid Harry on it.

'Okay Harry this is a portkey I'll meet the rest of you at Saint Mungo's,' the old woman then portkeyed directly to Saint Mungo's.

'Will he be okay?' asked Ginny.

'Fine,' reassured Molly. 'Althea Harman is a very good nurse.'

'Who's looking after Teddy and Phoenix?' asked Ginny.

'Hermione,' replied Ron.

'I'm going to Saint Mungo's,' Ginny said.

Ginny then Apparated off to Saint Mungo's walking into the handsome foyer before she turned off to the paternity ward which was where those few males who conceived children came to birth their children. Ginny took the lift up to the sunlight ward and looked for Harry's private room where Harry would currently be birthing his second daughter. Harry was in a pale green room with the old woman had her hand in his. The room was locked so Harry was unable to enter. But she wanted to so very much.

Ginny just had to sit outside the room and wait for it to end. Hearing the horrific screams as the man she loved who had saved her life over and over again screamed in agony and she could do nothing to end it. Then the screams died out and she heard the high pitched wails of a newborn baby. Persephone had been born healthy and whole. Ginny waited hoping she would be allowed to come and see her boyfriend and surely enough a few minutes later a medi-witch with patches of blood on her white robes came out.

'Are you here for Mister Potter?' asked the medi witch.

'Yes,' Ginny answered.

'And you would be?' asked the medi witch.

'His girlfriend,' Ginny replied.

The blonde medi witch raised an eyebrow at the fact that Ginny was dating a man who had got pregnant so that it seemed he was gay. Ginny was well aware of the fact that though he had been pregnant twice Harry was about as gay as she was. Or she certainly hoped so. But it really wasn't this witch's business on how her boyfriend had got pregnant being straight. Ginny didn't want to reveal that Harry had been raped again. All Harry needed was the news that he had to children sired by Lord Voldemort.

It was bad enough that they knew about Phoenix. Ginny felt sorry for the girl who as much as Harry would try to shelter her from the cruel comments of the outside world would hear what the public had to say about Voldemort's daughter. Things had calmed since Harry had defeated Voldemort but people could be cruel and this wouldn't go away. Ginny just hoped that she would be okay and would understand that whatever people said there would always those who would look past her parentage and see the wonderful little girl that laughed and whose first word was "dada".

'Okay you can go in,' the medi witch finally said.

'Thank you,' Ginny said coolly.

Ginny stalked away from the blonde woman and into Harry's room where she could see Harry lying on the bed which had been cleaned in white hospital pyjamas. Harry looked even more exhausted than he had when she had last seen him but at least now the pain was gone from his eyes and face. The Healer was still in the room propping Harry up on several pillows and cleaning and checking Persephone over as the raven haired little girl remained crying in the Healer's arms. When Harman was done she handed the now clean child to her father.

'Persephone Ginevra Potter,' Harry said looking over at Ginny.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat at this when she realised that Harry had named his second daughter after her. Ginny had never been so honoured in her life. She knew that Harry loved her but to name a child after her that was something else. Ginny beamed at her boyfriend sitting down beside him as Harry held the little girl in his strong arms who had ceased crying as she had been given to her father. Ginny had seen what a wonderful parent Harry was first hand so was unsurprised at this fact. The Healer left the young couple and newborn baby to it satisfied with the baby and her father's health.

'You named Persephone after me,' smiled Ginny.

'Yeah,' smiled Harry then a worried frown flickered across his face. 'You don't mind do you? I mean you don't think I was being presumptuous?'

'No I'm honoured,' Ginny said.

'I love you and you got Althea to us,' Harry said.

'Well I got mum who got Healer Harman to you,' corrected Ginny.

'Oh,' Harry said. 'But I still want her to be named after you.'

'Ginny will you be Persephone's godmother?' asked Harry nervously.

'Of course I will,' beamed Ginny.

The conversation was then stopped as a Ministry owl flew through the window with a very official letter attached to its feet. Ginny had seen it before when Phoenix was born and realised it was just the birth certificate. Ginny got up and took the letter off the owl and handed it to Harry. Harry carefully still cradling Persephone opened the letter and read it calmly. The letter obviously had no hidden surprises given his face. For that Ginny was very pleased with. Now Harry's growing family could settle for years of peace. Well she would have hoped that if they hadn't been Potters who just couldn't do the whole no danger thing. Harry then handed Ginny the birth certificate if she wanted it.

**Name: Potter, Persephone Ginevra**

**Maternal Father: Potter, Harry James**

**Occupation: Defence Against the Dark Arts Professir**

**Paternal Father: Riddle, Tom Marvolo**

**Occupation: DEAD**

**Date Born: 28.12.1998**

**Time Born: 9.37pm**

**Place Born: Saint Mungo's Hospital, England**

'Can I hold her?' asked Ginny.

'Sure,' Harry said.

Harry carefully placed her in Ginny's arms. Ginny looked down at the little black haired girl who then opened her eyes which were completely silver looking like they hadn't got a pupil or any white in them. Ginny couldn't help herself from gasping. The girl looked at her like she could see right through her. Ginny couldn't help but feel a little off put by the little girl. She turned eyes wide towards Harry who seemed to be gaging her reaction. Ginny couldn't help but be frightened of the girl.

'Her eyes?' asked Ginny.

'I don't know,' Harry said. 'Althea's looking it up but I don't know.'


	61. The Truth About Persephone

The Truth about Persephone

Harry had been home with his three young children for last three months since baby Persephone was born. It hadn't been easy considering he had three children in the space of that many years. And that was without the rape, Voldemort, mysterious magical side effects and everything that took up Harry's life.

Whenever Harry had been out to the local park with the children he had received looks from the Muggle mothers. Harry understood what it must look like; a young man obviously not out of his teens with three children who looked like him. Teddy may not look like him naturally but thanks to his metamorphagus abilities he imprinted on people's looks (mainly Harry being his male figure in life).

Luckily the Wizarding World hadn't sussed out who Persephone's other father was. That could only be good for Persephone. It had been hard enough with Phoenix without adding another child who had been sired by Voldemort into the mix. Harry had only managed to earn the Wizarding World's favour back by killing Voldemort. If Rita Skeeter found out about Persephone's father being Voldemort Harry was sure he would be hated once more. Skeeter would probably claim that Voldemort wasn't really dead that the "two lovers" had tricked the Wizarding World into believing so or something stupid like that.

Harry didn't know what the Wizarding World thought had happened considered Harry was obviously straight as he had been dating Ginny for nearly two years. Harry guessed that they believed that he had somehow found time to experiment or was bisexual. The Weasleys, Dean, Hermione, Luna, Ollivander, a few of the Hogwarts teachers, Althea and Hagrid knew but hadn't said anything.

Currently Althea, most of the Weasleys, Severus, Minerva and Hermione had been researching Persephone's strange pure silver eyes. None of them had ever heard of anything like this before. Bill had said it seemed familiar but he couldn't remember from where from. Bill ran into all sorts of things in his job as a curse breaker some of them ancient and forgotten magic.

Molly was happy to help. She like Harry didn't care if she had silver eyes or not as long as she was healthy. But both agreed that they didn't know what had caused it if it was caused by some sort of curse or magical illness. Until they found out that it was benign they would carry on searching.

Molly didn't want her little granddaughter as she had taken to calling Persephone to change just because she was different but didn't want her to be harmed because they hadn't realised there was something wrong. Bill and Fleur had both thanked Harry on the fact that the pressure was taken off them by Harry several times although they wished it had come about in a different away. Apparently if Molly hadn't had Phoenix, Teddy and Persephone to dote on she would have been laying it on the only two married Weasley children to give her grandchildren to dote on.

Fleur like Hermione and Ginny wanted to have a career before she settled down with children. Fleur unlike Harry and Molly didn't want a large family. Bill agreed having grown up in the chaos of a large family wanted only a couple of children. Fleur wanted a little girl to dote on. George had commented that had been the same with his mother and she'd had to have six boys until a daughter came along. Bill wanted no more than four children.

Harry had decided to delay going back to work despite how much Harry loved his work. He hadn't even done the teaching plans and marking like he and Minerva had decided whilst he was pregnant. The substitute Defence teacher had taken that on.

Harry had meanwhile been he obsessively working on the truth about Persephone. Minerva had been very understanding on the whole issue. Minerva had never been a parent it was true. However, she did have six nieces and nephews that Minerva doted on. They were now all grown up now some even with their own children but she loved her extended family dearly.

Harry had been terrified that the silver eyes were some underlying medical condition of magical origin that he had never heard of. Healer Althea had been brilliant about this. It seemed she was just as interested as Harry was both in concern for an innocent child and in an intellectual fashion. Althea sent notes to all the Magical Hospitals to check their records for anyone born with pure silver eyes. All came back negative for having any knowledge of this.

Hermione's parents – Jean and Michael Granger – had spoken to several of their doctor friends from Durham. Again unsurprisingly considering Harry doubted it was of Muggle origin nothing came back. Harry was sure it was something magical but had no idea what.

No one had ever survived the Killing Curse – and Harry had survived it twice. Harry had wondered if it would be Persephone paying the price. But what the price could be Harry didn't know. It couldn't help that the one who had attempted to murder them had been Persephone's sire. Harry had actually been carrying Persephone when he was hit with the Killing Curse.

The Floo suddenly flared killing curse green. Harry had it so only those he trusted the most in the world would be able to gain access without Harry's permission. Harry smiled seeing the greasy haired potions master step in. He must have been working on his potions for his hair to be in such a state.

'Severus,' Harry smiled some strange combination of brightness and tiredness. 'How are you?' asked Harry considering that Severus had likely been working all day.

'Good,' Severus said. 'Look what I found.'

Severus gently placed an ancient thick, delicate looking, worn old tome that was in an alphabet that Harry didn't understand. Harry could see images of powers and people with pure coloured eyes much like Persephone.

This caused a jolt of nervousness to run through Harry. Harry looked at Severus. Severus who cared for all three of Harry's children didn't look upset but rather excited. Of course, Severus had been a spy so that he could conceal his emotions. But Severus wouldn't be so cruel to pretend to be excited that it was good news when it was harmful to Harry's younger daughter.

'Have you found it?' Harry asked chewing his lip nervously.

Severus nodded eagerly, 'it's not bad,' Severus assured Harry seeing Harry's look. 'Just read it.'

Harry had never seen Severus so excited before. It was quite a unique experience in the history of the stoic Potions Master. That included both when Severus had been Harry's most hated teacher and when they became friends of a sort.

Harry was sure that the fact that Severus didn't look frightened or angry meant that there was nothing wrong with Persephone. Harry almost sighed a sigh of relief at the positive news but caught himself before hand. Although whatever was up with Persephone couldn't be dangerous there was still something up with her. He just hoped that she'd have an easier time of her uniqueness than Harry did. At least she didn't have a madman and a terrorist organisation after her.

'Greek,' Severus said simply as though this was obvious.

'I don't read Greek,' Harry said dryly.

'I'll read it to you,' Severus said obviously reading that Harry wasn't multi or even bilingual.

'Please,' Harry said impatient this was his daughter they were talking about.

'The book is called _Magical Inheritance and Rituals_ by _Anastasia Areleous_. A bit of personal reading,' Severus admitted looking slightly embarrassed.

Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly between Hermione, Luna and Severus it would be a wonder that his children didn't end up as Ravenclaws. Harry just hoped that Phoenix didn't end up as a Slytherin. Not that Harry cared about houses anymore but if the known daughter of Voldemort got into Slytherin the press would go on about her following in her _father's_ – Harry hated referring to Voldemort as his daughters father despite him being so – footsteps. It wouldn't matter that her godfather was a Slytherin so could have picked up her Slytherin qualities from him. It made for good reading even if it hurt an innocent child. Well it had never stopped them going at him. Had it?

'It just reminded me of Persephone,' Severus admitted.

'Go on,' Harry said.

'The first chapter is an _Introduction to Familial Magi_,' Severus began reading.

'"_Magical Powers and Abilities which are passed onto from parent to child is what is commonly referred to as Familial Magi. There have been cases of a trait dying out in a line for a few generations before resurfacing. Unlike branches of magic such as charms, transfiguration or potions that anyone can do even if some people may have a natural talent in these branches if you haven't got the inborn ability then it is unable to be taught. Today in the days of Magical Academies and Exams Family Magics is still taught solely by the family not having been transferred to a class based system. It is still unclear where these traits first originated from although there are many theories._

'The next twenty one pages simply theorise where different Magic Traits come from with different evidence to support these theories,' Severus explained. 'Okay,' Severus flipped the pages. 'The next chapter would be _Familial Magi Rituals in Ancient Greece_.'

'_In the days of the Ancient Greek Empire various different rituals of a neutral basis were performed traditionally on the eve of one's fifteenth birthday; the day that in Ancient Greece where child came of age. A boy became a man. A girl became a woman. An Heir became a Lord. _

'_The ritual was designed so that you could wear your power to show the world with pride. If the family of the young adult were to not perform the ritual was in effect to say that your child was little more than a Squib. A great shame on any family as I am sure we can all understand._

'_However, as the Roman Invasion showed the Greeks of the time. Wearing your Magical Abilities for all to see may be a source of pride. They also served as a weakness that the Romans exploited knowing where their advertises skills and powers lay and how to combat them. A strategical advantage the Greeks did not possess. Even to this day some Greeks of the Old Families insist this is the reason that the Romans were able to conquer them. We may never know whether this is true or not._

'_These rituals would cause representations of the Magical Talents traits to show up on one's face. The most significant or powerful trait would be caused to completely turn one colour. Any other born powers would appear as tattoos around the face and neck and upper body depending on how many powers the witch or wizard possessed. For example, one man….'_

'That's what you think it is?' asked Harry interrupted hopefully.

Okay it was unusual but it wasn't harmful it just mean that she wasn't a Squib and had some Familiar magic. Maybe it was Parselmouth. But wouldn't that show up green? Anyway she was born that way! So how did it become that way?

True that Phoenix to had a tattoo on her face that had been given by her birth by Fawkes. Was this another sign of her being a Phoenix child to the ritual? Maybe the ritual came later but the tattoos came first. But wouldn't it be in her eyes as well? However, at the moment her eyes were still dark blue. Harry knew that her eyes would change from any time from now until she turned three. Harry didn't know what they would be whether they would be bright green like Harry's, dark brown like Tom Riddle's, red like Voldemort's (hopefully not) or black like Fawkes.

'I believe so,' Severus said crisply. 'Over the next eleven pages various situations Familial Magic and Inherited Powers were used in both war and peace time is outlined.'

'Chapter Three _Eyes the Window to Your Power _details colours of eyes and their power basis are covered,' Severus flipped pages before starting to read again.

'_Warlocks and witches who have obtained silver eyes may have several associated powers. The most well known being those Seers whose basis for Seeing is Water or Crystal. There are also natural Scryers and Clairvoyants and Mediums. Clairvoyants are different than Seers as they do not see the future but the present despite distance problems._

'_The least documented power but probably the most powerful and terrifying is Necromancy. Most Necromancers end up with black eyes due to the fact that their powers end up being corrupted by malignant spirits and the Darkness of the Void that Necromancers must spiritually transverse if they wish to pull unwilling souls from the next life. This Void is full of the Darkest spirits whose soul was too ruined to see the next life or stay on as a ghost._

'_Only those with the purest soul that will remain unaffected by that of the evil that they will encounter in the Void or those who do not traverse the Void to the after life but instead focus on spirits, phantoms and poltergeists bound to the earthly realm will be able to keep their eyes pure silver by the time they are fifteen and have their Inheritance Ritual performed on them._

'_There is also the fact that many do not last as their powers grow into adulthood. It should be noted that necromancers may have an eye colour of anything between pure silver to black. The darker the silver the more corrupted the necromancer.'_

'Necromancy?' whispered Harry.

'She could be a Seer or Clairvoyant,' Severus pointed out.

Harry shook his head, 'did I ever tell you why I named her Persephone?'

'Dumbledore told you to name her that,' Severus said.

'And Persephone is Greek Queen of the Underworld,' Harry sighed. 'It seems Dumbledore was giving me a hint,' sighed Harry.

'The thing is to remember if she does end up being a Born Necromancer it will be up to you to make sure her soul remains pure,' Severus warned.

Harry nodded, 'even if it doesn't I'll do my best to pull her out of the Dark pit.'

'I have pulled many children as well as myself out of the Dark magic their parents or life situations have drawn them into,' Severus said quietly. 'I shall do the same with Persephone if it should ever come to that. But she's your daughter. If she's anything like you being pure of heart and soul will not be a problem.'

No one mentioned that with Voldemort as a father if she was anything like Voldemort she could be corrupted. But it was in the tension of the air that the two black haired men were thinking the same thing. It wasn't like with Phoenix where the path to the light was clear.

Fawkes interrupted Harry's meanderings by squawking loudly. This was obviously his pointed voicing his agreement that he would help and reminding them that just because she had a power didn't make her instantly Dark. Harry was a Parselmouth but he was about as opposite as dark as you could get. Until you got him angry that was.

Harry smiled thinly. The prophecy seemed a lot more clear "The Children of Death" and "The Children of Light"; Phoenix was a Phoenix Child one of the Lightest creatures known to man and Persephone a possible Necromancer; a natural Dark skill that could be corrupted for evil purposes.

'Then there is Chapter Seven _Non Ritualistic Occurrences _which details times when like Persephone I suspect where witches and wizards have gained eyes and/or tattoos representing their powers,' Severus said.

'"_It is exceptionally uncommon for powers representations to be shown on one's face without first completing one of the rituals as described in the previous chapter. However, it has been known to happen in circumstances of extreme magical stress._

'_For example, werewolves or vampires may gain some upon bite as their magical core structure is being changed as the sire or dam's venom adds their DNA to the young werewolf or vampire. This is more common in adults than children being turned when their magical core is still unstable and likely to change anyway which is the reason that it is uncommon for the any Magical Traits to show up until teenage years when the Magical Core begins to stabilise._

'_There are cases in Britain and Northern Europe where the species of Soul Eaters known locally as Dementors have chosen to suck their soul out of their victim – the dreaded kiss – but have for some reason not completed their feeding._

'_One of the most famous cases is the case of Merlin Ambrosius, Britain's most famous Sorcerer. Upon his mother dying from her injuries in one of the many Magical raids from the fearful Muggles a nesting Dragon on a hunt found the mother sensing the child who would have died with his mother. The dragon birthed the child making him a Dragon Child._

'_Young Merlin Ambrosius was brought up in the Dragon's nest with the mother dragon's hatchlings. It wasn't until Sir Tybalt knight of the current King of Camelot, Theodore Pendragon – grandfather of King Arthur. Merlin was brought to Camelot by Tybalt. The King fearing what the young Dragon Child could be capable of if it were found that he was responsible for Myrddin's adopted dragon mother's death sentenced Sir Tybalt to death. _

_There is written and pictorial evidence showing Merlin with golden eyes and a golden dragon etched upon his right cheek. This is quite a common occurrence with Creature children. There are later discussions on creature children in this chapter._

_However, there are occurrences of it happening in other Magically Stressful situations such as when a young child has been known to drown only to be resuscitated they may or may not depending on their magical power have their powers revealed. Often children having a near drowning at this age will cause them to become Water Elementals. Children who have a near death experience may suddenly have a death power such as Necromancy or becoming a Medium._

'You think that's it?' asked Harry. 'You think that me dying when Persephone was still in the womb which caused her to become a Necromancer?'

'It fits,' Severus said.

'It does,' Harry sighed closing his eyes and rubbing his eyebrows. 'So what now?' he asked a man he saw as his mentor.

'Help her,' Severus said.

'Of course I am,' Harry snapped back, 'but how?'

'She's too young to have developed her powers yet,' Severus said, 'but when she does you have to know what you're dealing with. You should go to Egypt they have the largest number of Necromancers in the world. Why do you think there are so many incidents of Mummies coming to live when tombs are broken into? Even Muggles have noticed that. Unfortunately we can't Obliviate every archaeologist or thief. I know that Gringotts and the Egyptian Department of Magical Research and Secrets – the Egyptian equivalent of the Unspeakables – both employ a few non-corrupted Necromancers that you could speak to. Gringotts so that when they are going down tombs they'll have someone equipped to deal with any undead problems that may arise. The Ministry employs them for the purpose of research on Magical History, Ancient Magic, Death and Necromancy.'

'Do you think Bill will know?' asked Harry suddenly.

'Only if you trust him enough with the fact that your daughter is a possible necromancer,' Severus said a warning in his voice.

'Who knew parenting would be so difficult,' muttered Harry darkly.

'They are _your_ children,' pointed out Severus. 'It seems your girls have managed to inherit your knack for trouble,' smirked Severus.

'They're infants,' Harry groaned.

'Just imagine what they are going to be like when they get to Hogwarts,' Severus laughed.

Harry groaned, 'don't remind me.'

'But you don't regret it?' asked Severus suddenly sharp probably thinking of his own parents.

'Not for a day,' Harry said seriously. 'Not the long hours Phoenix sits staring at the fire, not Teddy's moodiness around full moons, and not Persephone being a possible necromancer. I do wish that they could be spared the trouble I grew up in but I suppose that's what happens when you're the children of the Boy Who Lived.'

Again Harry didn't mention voldemort's role in their creation. He tried not to give Voldemort any credit on creating such wonderful children. The tension was back in the air as the two men thought that any child of the Dark Lord and the Chosen One was going to be full of trouble.

'But I never regret the decision to keep them.' Harry said sharply. 'Never. They are my children and I love them with everything I have got! Never doubt that Severus Snape!' Harry glared at his friend.

Severus smiled, 'I know. Just remember that through all the trouble that is bound to come with them. And I don't mean normal parenting trouble. I mean the kind of trouble that a Phoenix Child, a half werewolf, and a necromancer are going to get in. Remember that you love them.'

'Always,' Harry said softly. 'But I think I can wait for the trouble to start. So thank you Severus for reminding me. Do you think I'm going to have to fire proof my house?'

'No problem always pays to remind people of the troubles that may result,' Severus said with a smile. 'And I know you love them. I'd say yes to fire proofing your house with Phoenix and Fawkes living here. Anyway I thought you could speak to Croaker. He's liable to have contacts with the Egyptians. The various research departments usually do share information with other countries as long as we're not at war with them.'

'Of course,' Harry breathed a sigh of relief glad that he had a clear plan of action of what to do now. 'I'll send an owl tomorrow.'

'Good,' Severus nodded.

'Tell McGonagall that I plan to take the children on holiday to Egypt,' Harry said. 'So I won't be back for a while.'

'So you've decided to go to Egypt?' asked Severus.

'After speaking to Croaker, yes,' Harry said. 'Hopefully they'll know more about Necromancers so I can know what to prepare for as they get older. Maybe I'll be able to meet some decent Necromancers.'

'They might agree to take Persephone on as an apprentice when she gets older,' Severus suggested.

Harry looked hopeful at this point then something occurred to him. If werewolves who only turned once a month were looked down upon what the hell did the Wizarding World think of Necromancers? If it turned out they were treated like werewolves Harry would make sure that changed or immigrate to a country that Necromancy was better accepted.

'What is Necromancy treated as?' asked Harry.

'It's accepted in Egypt,' Severus said.

'In Britain?' Harry asked.

Severus sighed, 'it's illegal,' he finally said.

'And born necromancers?' asked Harry.

'If they don't use their powers they are not arrested. If they do they'll get The Kiss,' Severus admitted.

Harry gasped, 'they can't.'

'They can,' Severus said grimly. 'So you have to register with the Ministry of Magic as a Necromancer. You will be watched and you have to check in with the Ministry every so often.'

'So otherwise on probation,' growled Harry. 'That's not fair. It's not her fault she was born like this. It's mine.'

'You did not mean to be killed,' Severus said sharply. 'You're not staying?' Severus asked.

Harry shook his head, 'I don't know when her powers will come up but if someone sees she could have her _soul_ sucked out. I'll have to start looking for a house in Egypt, then I'll contact the Egyptian Government of Magic.'

Severus nodded, 'you might want to learn Egyptian – spells will only go so far. The local school is Heka and Isis School of Magic.'

'Thank you, Severus,' Harry said. 'Can you not mention anything to Minerva? I'll explain it.'

'She'll understand,' Severus said.

Severus turned with an emerald flare of fire he vanished into the fire. Harry sighed. Things just couldn't be normal for him could they? He had just got settled and now he was going to have to leave. He would try and get the laws changed at the moment though but if they found out the reasons Persephone would already be in Egypt where she would untouchable.


End file.
